OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Bahwa sesungguhnya, masa muda yang kau lalui dalam hidupmu adalah saat-saat terindah yang tak akan pernah bisa kau ulang kembali. Karenanya, jalanilah dengan penuh semangat selama kau berada di masa mudamu. - Kim Taehyung"... Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 ** _"A Letter From Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _Bahwa sesungguhnya, masa muda yang kau lalui dalam hidupmu adalah saat-saat terindah yang tak akan pernah bisa kau ulang kembali. Karenanya, jalanilah dengan penuh semangat selama kau berada di masa mudamu._**

 ** _Sesekali tak apa kau teteskan air matamu, karena apa yang tangisi di masa mudamu justru akan memberimu tawa di masa tuamu nanti, ketika semua ingatanmu kembali ke saat-saat dimana kau menjalani masa mudamu."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

"Yaaaa, Kim Taehyung! Mau kemana kau siang ini?" Teriakan nyaring yang keluar dari mulut Kim Seokjin, sang pria berambut pink, cukup untuk membuat ketiga sahabat mereka lainnya menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Yaaaaa, Kim Taehyung~ Sejak kapan kau setampan ini?" sahut Jung Hoseok dengan nada cerianya.

"Oh, Kim Taehyung... Ada apa?" Pria berambut hitam bernama Min Yoongi itu tersenyum, nyaris tertawa, melihat pakaian rapi yang dikenakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ada janji dengan seseorang" sahut Taehyung dengan nada berpura arogan sambil merapikan kerah kemeja biru mudanya itu.

"Jadi orang kaya memang enak, bisa seenaknya bermain bahkan ketika teman-temanmu sedang kesulitan huuuft~" gerutu Hoseok.

"Kau bertemu siapa? Aku kenal orangnya?" tanya Jin. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak akan mengenalnya hyeong".

"Ah, Namjoon belum datang?" tanya Yoongi sambil melihat ke jalan yang berada tepat di depan pekarangan rumah Taehyung.

"Sebentar lagi..." sahut Jin sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Yaiiiisshhhhh~ Aku ini anak pungut atau apa!" Suara Kim Namjoon cukup keras, bahkan suaranya sudah terdengar di pekarangan rumah Taehyung, padahal ia belum masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah Taehyung.

"Namjoon diusir lagi?" tanya Hoseok kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah seminggu ia belum diusir. Hari ini ayahnya pulang dari Taiwan, aku yakin hari ini ia benar-benar diusir ayahnya."

Pintu gerbang rumah Taehyung terbuka. Namjoon masuk sambil terus menggerutu.

"Ayahmu pulang?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian tatapannya tertuju ke arah Taehyung dan tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras. Kedua lesung pipi terbentuk di kedua pipinya.

"Hahahahahaha... Mau kemana kau?" Namjoon tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat rapi dengan kemeja dan celana jeans panjang, padahal biasanya Taehyung hanya memakai kaos polos dan celana pendek.

"Kencan~" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Namjoon.

Kemudian Taehyung berpamitan kepada keempat sahabatnya dan mengendarai sepeda motornya menuju sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Aku yakin kencannya kali ini akan gagal" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa. Ketiga sahabatnya ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kau akan tidur dimana malam ini?" tanya Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

"Entahlah" sahut Namjoon sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jangan dirumahku, ayahku sedang sensitif akhir-akhir ini~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Rumahku juga tidak bisa.. Kau kan tahu kamar di rumahku hanya satu, ayahku tidak akan tahan kalau kita bertiga tidur berdesakan." sahut Yoongi.

Kali ini Namjoon menatap penuh harap ke arah Jin. Tatapannya sungguh memelas.

Jin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Jangan berisik tapi ya! Nanti ayahku marah!" sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Yoongi dan Hoseok saling bertatapan sambil menghela nafas.

"Oke, call! Aku akan tidur di sofa ruang tamu saja" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tiba di kafe itu dan berbincang sejenak dengan pria yang ditemuinya, tak lama kemudian ia pulang seorang diri dengan sepeda motor kesayangannya itu.

"Standartku yang terlalu tinggi atau aku belum bisa berpaling darinya? Mengapa susah sekali rasanya untuk mencari pacar setelah putus dengannya? Huuuuft~" gerutu Taehyung sambil mengendarai sepeda motornya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: JENG JENG JENG~ Masih pendek kan? Anggap saja ini hanya spoiler XD**

 **Saya datang lagi dengan kisah persahabatan para member bangtan dan liku-liku kerumitan cintanya. Kisah ini kaga akan serumit kisah cinta di FF saya sebelumnya, "Who Is My True Love", tapi semoga FF ini lumayan worthed buat dibaca readers yang kangen dengan kebersamaan mereka semua ya :)**

 **Semoga FF ini juga cukup menghibur dan dapet banyak support seperti FF saya sebelum2nya :)**

 **Thx for reading, jangan lupa review,and keep waiting for next chapter ya :) /bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

Hoseok adalah cinta pertama Taehyung, begitu juga sebaliknya, Taehyung adalah cinta pertama Hoseok.

Mereka tumbuh bersama sejak masih kanak-kanak, sebelum mereka mengenal bangku sekolah.

Rumah mereka bertetangga, karena itu mereka dekat sejak kecil.

Taehyung selalu membantu Hoseok setiap Hoseok kesulitan. Hoseok selalu menghibur Taehyung setiap Taehyung merasa sedih.

Sampai ketika mereka menginjak bangku SMP, mereka menyadari ada perasaan cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka.

Saat itu Taehyung baru masuk kelas satu SMP, sedangkan Hoseok yang setahun lebih tua darinya naik ke kelas dua SMP.

Taehyung mengutarakan perasaannya, dan tentu saja Hoseok menjawab dengan respon positif karena ia juga menyukai Taehyung.

Walaupun usia Taehyung setahun lebih muda, namun seluruh teman-teman mereka di sekolah mendukung hubungan mereka yang manis itu.

Mereka berkencan selama dua tahun di SMP, dan perpisahan pun terjadi diantara mereka.

Perpisahan itu berawal ketika Hoseok harus pindah rumah.

Ayah Hoseok bangkrut dari usahanya karena ditipu. Karena stres dan depresi berat, ibu Hoseok memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Rumah Hoseok juga akhirnya disita bank sehingga Hoseok dan keluarganya terpaksa pindah ke daerah yang lebih kumuh yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah Taehyung yang berada di lingkungan perumahan mewah.

Saat itu Taehyung berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka namun tentu saja Hoseok yang tengah terpuruk dengan kebangkrutan ayahnya dan kematian ibunya itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga, Hoseok akan selalu teringat ibunya jika ia bersama Taehyung, karena ibu Hoseok begitu menyayangi Taehyung. Apalagi ibu Taehyung dan ibu Hoseok berteman akrab.

Selain itu, Hoseok merasa malu dengan keadaannya yang kini jatuh miskin, sementara keluarga Taehyung hidup dalam kemewahan.

Ketika Hoseok lulus dari bangku SMP, saat itulah kisah cintanya dengan Taehyung berakhir.

Sebelum mobil yang mengangkut barang-barang milik Hoseok melaju meninggalkan tempat tinggal lamanya itu, Taehyung terus memeluk tubuh Hoseok yang tak juga berhenti menangis.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, ijinkan aku menangis untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini" sahut Hoseok dalam pelukan Taehyung.

" _Tak bisakah kita tetap bersama?_ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hoseok.

Taehyung rasanya ingin sekali lagi menanyakan hal itu, namun Taehyung tahu dengan sangat jelas, Hoseok akan semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan jika Hoseok tetap bersama Taehyung.

Perpisahan itupun terjadi diantara mereka.

Taehyung harus melalui masa-masa kelas tiga SMP nya dengan sulit.

Ia bukan hanya kehilangan kekasih yang dicintainya, tapi ia juga kehilangan sahabat masa kecil terbaiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun tak terasa sudah berlalu sejak perpisahan Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Mereka sesekali masih sering chatting di sosial media, namun tidak seintens dulu.

Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung disibukkan dengan ujian kelas tiganya, sedangkan Hoseok disibukkan dengan keharusan beradaptasi di lingkungan barunya.

Dan musibah yang besar menimpa Taehyung.

Ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria yang memiliki kewarganegaraan asing dan tinggal di New York, sedangkan ayah Taehyung menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, dan wanita itu membenci Taehyung karena mengingatkannya kepada ibu Taehyung.

Taehyung bercerita sambil menangis semalaman dengan Hoseok di telepon, sampai akhirnya Hoseok memberikan sebuah ide.

"Pindah saja kesini. Aku punya tiga sahabat yang sangat ramah disini. Bergabunglah dengan kami." sahut Hoseok di telepon malam itu.

"Bolehkah aku menemuimu? Maksudku, bisakah kau melihatku lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

"Masalah kematian ibuku? Dan kebangkrutan ayahku?" tanya Hoseok.

"Uh... Iya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Tenang saja,aku sudah bisa mengiklaskan semuanya. Ketiga sahabat baruku ini sungguh luar biasa~ Mereka benar-benar banyak membantuku selama setahun ini untuk bangkit dari keterpurukanku." sahut Hoseok dengan nada cerianya.

" _Termasuk melupakan perasaanmu padaku?_ " Ingin rasanya Taehyung bertanya, namun ia bahkan sudah tidak lagi berani mengungkit kisah cintanya dengan Hoseok.

"Hei Taehyung~ Kau masih disana?" tanya Hoseok karena Taehyung terdiam dan tidak berbicara di telepon beberapa detik lamanya.

"Ah~ Iya... Aku akan coba bicarakan dengan ayahku, hyeong.." jawab Taehyung.

"Uhm... Hanya saja..." Hoseok agak ragu.

"Kenapa hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uhm.. Lingkungan disini agak kumuh. Sangat jauh dibandingkan lingkungan tempat tinggalmu saat ini. Apa kau bisa beradaptasi?" tanya Hoseok dengan agak ragu, mengingat betapa mewahnya gaya hidup Taehyung selama ini.

"Tentu saja~ Selama ada kau disana, aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Uh?" Hoseok terkejut.

"Ah~ Maksudku, bagaimanapun juga kau sahabatku sejak kita masih sangat kecil hyeong. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menemukan teman dekat selain kau..." sahut Taehyung, mencari alasan agar tidak terlihat masih mengharapkan cinta Hoseok untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, pindahlah kesini, aku jamin kau senang berkenalan dengan ketiga sahabat baruku" sahut Hoseok dengan nada penuh semangat.

Taehyung berbicara kepada ayahnya, dan akhirnya ia diijinkan pindah ke daerah tempat tinggal Hoseok serta masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Hoseok agar ibu tirinya tidak mengusiknya.

Taehyung dibelikan sebuah rumah yang cukup luas dan nyaman, bisa dikatakan rumah yang dibelikan ayah Taehyung itu adalah rumah terbesar dan ternyaman di lingkungan sekitarnya.

Taehyung pindah ke daerah itu dan disambut dengan senyuman oleh Hoseok dan ketiga sahabat barunya. Jin. Namjoon. Yoongi.

"Kenalkan, namaku Jin, aku tiga tahun lebih tua darimu, Taehyungie~ Aku dan ayahku membuka sebuah rumah makan." sahut Jin sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis kepada Taehyung.

"Hai, aku Namjoon. Ayahku seorang dosen jurusan kedokteran yang cerdas, tapi ia galak dan menyeramkan. Ah~ Aku seumuran dengan Hoseok, satu tahun diatasmu." sahut Namjoon sambil menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Hai, aku Yoongi~ Aku anak dari pemilik toko kaset satu-satunya di daerah ini. Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu." sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celananya.

Dan dari saat itulah semuanya dimulai.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Oke, maaf chapter ini masih pendek.. Masih saya tarik ulur/? jalan pemikiran readers :) jadi 4 chapter awal FF ini semacam teaser lah, pembuka..**

 **Jadi, silakan ditunggu kelanjutan chapter-chapternya ya all :) /deep bows/**

 **Btw, ternyata FF ini juga dapet tanggapan yang baik dari readers sekalian, saya terhura :) semoga ff ini beneran kaga ngecewain kalian semua ya :)**

 **NGOMONG2 KAMBEK BANGTAN KEREN SEKALI :) TAEHYUNG MAKIN KEREN KAYAK SAYA/? /DIBUNUH READERS/ XD**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Rrn49: hayo jiminnya mana hayo? :)**

 **Hwimang : ketauan kan udah siap ex taetae :) btw salam kenal hwimang :) baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya semoga suka :)**

 **Hana: hanaaaaaa longtime no see :( tae-v kangen tau hmmmm~ aigoo byk tugas? semangat ya! selesain tugas2nya dulu baru buka ffn, itu pilihan yang bagus :) hayo vhope lovers ya? tuh taetae kaga bisa mupon dari hoseok :)**

 **dewiaisyah: iya setelah lama ngetroll akhirnya publish juga ff ini wkwkw XD hayo kira2 masalahnya apa nih hayo? :)**

 **kimhyoshin : aigoo terharu baca reviewnya :) semoga kamu suka ya hyosin sama ff yang ini :) udah add line saya? id linemu apakah? kemaren hp saya ilang jadi baru install line lagi makanya dari kmrn hampir sebulan saya kaga on line :(**

 **hopekies : vhope as u wish :) wkwkw chapter2 awal pendek2 nih tp chapter 5 keatas udah lumayan panjangan kok walo masih pendek sebenernya XD mantan taetae adalah... HOSEOK XD**

 **ekayuni018 : wah pencinta vhope juga yuni? banyak ternyata ya vhope shipper tuh :) hayo kira2 alur ff ini bakalan gimana hayo? :) silakan terus stay tune sampe end ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Taehyung masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keempat sahabatnya itu masih ada disana.

"Gagal lagi?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Taehyung. Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya sambil cemberut.

"Pasti gagal.. Pasti gagal..." sahut Yoongi pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu hyeong..." sahut Taehyung mendengar gumaman Yoongi.

"Bahkan belum ada dua jam kau pergi, dan kau sudah kembali dengan wajah ditekuk?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kau bahkan diusir dari rumah dan harus mencari penginapan, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung mengejek Namjoon.

"Aku sudah menemukan tempat tidur malam ini~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan dirumahku! Tidurmu mendengkur. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan orang yang mendengkur, kau tahu itu!" sahut Taehyung.

"Bukan di rumahmu, imma~ Dirumah Jin hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat kerja part timenya.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat hyeong?" tanya Taehyung melihat Hoseok yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Iya.. Whoaaa~ Enaknya jadi kau, Taehyung a... Tidak perlu capek bekerja sepertiku.." gerutu Hoseok.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bekerja, aku juga..." sahut Yoongi melihat Hoseok menggerutu.

"Kau hanya bekerja part time malam hari di mini market hyeong.. Aku bahkan harus bekerja di tiga tempat sekaligus dalam sehari." sahut Hoseok sambil menendang pelan kaki Yoongi.

Hoseok bekerja part time setiap siang di perpustakaan kampus jika ia sedang tidak ada kelas.

Selain itu ia juga harus bekerja setiap sore sepulang kuliah di sebuah toko buku, dan malamnya setelah toko buku itu tutup pukul tujuh malam, ia harus melanjutkan part timenya di sebuah kafe sampai jam sepuluh malam.

Namun, karena hari ini hari Minggu, Hoseok hanya perlu melakukan part time job nya di toko buku dan kafe saja.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Hoseok. "Semangat, kawan!"

Hoseok berpamitan dan tak lama kemudian Taehyung menyusulnya dengan sepeda motornya.

"Naik hyeong. Akan kuantar sampai toko buku." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menaiki motor Taehyung. "Gumawo Taehyung a~ Ah, ngomong-ngomong, rambut blondemu yang baru kau cat kemarin itu membuatmu terlihat semakin tampan, hehehe~"

Hoseok memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung selama perjalanan. Tanpa disadari Hoseok, wajah Taehyung memerah.

Detak jantung Taehyung berdetak semakin tidak karuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Hoseok sudah datang pagi-pagi ke perpustakaan untuk membereskan beberapa buku ke raknya.

Setiap Senin siang, ada dua mata kuliah yang harus dihadiri oleh Hoseok, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di perpustakaan pada pagi harinya.

Taehyung datang ke perpustakaan untuk mengantarkan sarapan kepada Hoseok sebelum Taehyung menghadiri kelasnya.

Sekotak susu dan dua buah kimbab segitiga sudah cukup untuk membuat Hoseok tersenyum lebar setiap pagi.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi datang menghampiri Taehyung dan Hoseok di perpustakaan.

"Semester ini aku hanya ada kelas di siang hari, tapi agar mengirit ongkos aku berangkat bersama Taehyung menaiki motornya dan selalu datang lebih awal, hoaaaahmmmmm~" Sang pemilik rambut berwarna hitam itu menguap karena masih mengantuk.

"Kau bisa berangkat dengan bus kalau mau datang siang hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naik motormu mengirit pengeluaranku cukup banyak~"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat jawaban jujur sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di benak Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu setiap pagi kau part time di perpustakaan saja hyeong, lumayan kan ada tambahan penghasilan untuk bayar uang kuliahmu?" sahut Hoseok.

"Ah! Ide bagus!" sahut Yoongi.

"Memang perpustakaan ini masih butuh petugas paruh waktu lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dua hari yang lalu, seniorku, teman sekelasmu rasanya, hyeong," sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi, "mengakhiri part time nya disini. Aku dengar posisi itu masih kosong."

"Coba kau tanyakan, infokan aku ya kalau sudah dapat jawaban dari ketua perpustakaan." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah bersinar sangat terang tapi Namjoon masih juga tertidur lelap di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jin. Jin segera membangunkan Namjoon.

"Namjoonie~ Bangun... Sudah siang~" sahut Jin sambil berbisik di telinga Namjoon.

Namjoon membuka kedua mata kecilnya itu lalu menggeliat. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk di sofa itu.

"Ini, sarapannya. Hanya ada roti bakar dan susu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jin sambil membawakan makanan dan meletakkan di meja.

Namjoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja ini sudah lebih dari cukup~ Gumawo hyeong~" Namjoon langsung melahap habis makanan dihadapannya.

"Mandi sana, badanmu bau..." sahut Jin sambil melemparkan handuk ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon menangkap handuk itu sambil tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Hyeong.. Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uhm.. Seperti biasa... Menunggu ada pembeli yang datang.. Dan memasak makan siang untukku, kau, dan appa~ Waeyo?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menatap wajah Jin. "Aniya~ Just ask..."

"Sana cepat mandi..." sahut Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Taehyung mengantarkan Hoseok ke toko buku sepulang kuliah. Mereka memakai jas hujan agar tidak basah kuyup.

"Aku rasa ada yang harus kubeli hyeong" sahut Taehyung sambil mengikuti Hoseok masuk ke dalam toko buku.

"Oke, sana kau cari apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku langsung ke meja kasir ya~" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju rak buku di ujung.

Dan sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa ada dihadapan Taehyung.

Sesosok pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan tengah memilih beberapa buku di rak ujung itu.

Taehyung memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Matanya yang agak kecil, hidungnya, dan bibirnya yang agak tebal itu menarik perhatian Taehyung.

Pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu sedang fokus memilih beberapa buku hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatapnya nyaris tak berkedip.

Dan seolah Hoseok mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Taehyung, Hoseok ikut memperhatikan sosok pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu, lalu menatap memperhatikan Taehyung yang tak juga berkedip menatap ke arah pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Saya rasa kutukan saya kembali terulang di FF ini, maafkan saya readers sekalian /deep bows/ Gagal manjangin chapter, seperti FF saya sebelumnya yang "Who Is My True Love", "Mystery of Bangtan Village", "The Marriage", dll :(**

 **Oke, kalau begitu sekali lagi, anggap saja FF saya ini semacam drama web yang durasi tayangnya hanya sekitar 15 - 20 menit per episode ya wkwkw :) Tapi saya janji, makin kesana akan saya usahakan lebih panjang lagi chapternya :)**

 **Semoga kalian masih tertarik dengan FF saya yang pendek2 per chapternya ini :)**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya all /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Rrn49: hayo kapan hayo nongolnya hayo? XD tae blonde cool banget, apalagi suga jadi unyu XD**

 **sweetsugaaswag : whoaaaaaaa~ really nice to see u back again :) gimana kuliahnya? lancar? baik-baik kah? nice to meet u again, swaggie :) u too, keep health ya :) here next chapt :)**

 **Suga's kumamon : here, kumamon! :) iya yoonmin ga ada XD mianhae mianhae hajima wkwkw XD hayo tebak hayo gimana alurnya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : baper kenapa dewi? XD lah inul lovers toh, ayo kita kapan2 ke inul vista bareng #lah XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **Guest: hayo kemana chimchim sama kookie hayo? XD wkwkw pingin liat hobie dipeluk taetae ya? XD alhamdulillah ada yang mau stay sampe end :) /peluk/**

 **minzz9594: baca aja, vhope bakalan bertahan sampe berapa chapter di ff ini, atau sampe end? XD btw this chapter still have vhope kan? dan masih akan banyak ke depannya wkwkw XD selamat menunggu kelanjutannya lagi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Setelah cukup lama memandangi pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu, Taehyung memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa pria itu.

"Hai..." sapa Taehyung.

Pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu menoleh dan menatap penuh tanya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis ke arah pria itu. Pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu mengerutkan dahinya, merasa bingung.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kim Taehyung~ Namamu?" sahut Taehyung, masih sambil tersenyum manis.

"Park... Jimin..." jawab pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan yang bernama Park Jimin itu dengan nada agak ragu.

"Kau sangat manis... Whoaaaaa~ Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama!" sahut Taehyung.

Taehyung tahu betul kalau wajahnya sangat tampan, mungkin karena itulah ia penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

Kini kedua bola mata Jimin yang kecil itu membulat sambil menatap aneh ke arah Taehyung.

" _Dia pasti gila_ " sahut Jimin dalam hati sambil terus menatap aneh ke arah Taehyung.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah kedua pria itu juga terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pulpen yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Aku serius! Kau begitu manis~ Aku rasa hatiku sudah dicuri olehmu sejak pertama aku melihatmu!" Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" Jimin membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Taehyung untuk berpamitan kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari toko buku itu.

"Yaisssshhh~ Pria itu benar- benar gilaaaaaa..." gerutu Jimin sambil berjalan menjauh dari toko buku itu.

"Yaaaaa, Kim Tae! Kau mengusir pelangganku secara tidak langsung" gerutu Hoseok dari meja kasir.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok. "Hyeong, aku rasa aku menemukan cintaku sekarang!"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membuat ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau gila, Taehyung a~"

"Ada yang salah dengan caraku?" sahut Taehyung sambil memegang sebuah buku yang tadi dipegang oleh Jimin.

"Kau sungguh pria paling gila yang pernah kukenal..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi bersiap berangkat ke mini market tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan masuk di grup chat mereka berlima.

 ** _Hoseok: KIM TAE SUDAH GILA! DIA MENYATAKAN JATUH CINTA KEPADA ORANG YANG BARU SAJA DITEMUINYA DI TOKO BUKU!_**

 ** _Jin: Heooooool~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Taehyung pria tergila yang pernah kukenal hahahahaha..._**

Yoongi tertawa saat membaca pesan itu. Ia segera mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya di grup chat itu.

 ** _Yoongi: Kim Taehyung daebak!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dia sangat manis! Kalian harus melihatnya!_**

 ** _Jin: Heoooool Kim Taehyung~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Kau harus ke psikiater segera..._**

 ** _Hoseok: Dia gila dia gila dia gila, tolong aku~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok, kau bersama Taehyung?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Dia di toko buku tempatku bekerja, hyeong! Dan ia langsung merayu salah satu pelanggan di toko bukuku sampai pelanggan itu segera pergi ketakutan!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Yaaaaishh~ Aku yang mengantarmu hyeoooong~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hoseok, usir dia, dia gila hahahaha_**

 ** _Jin: ... Heooool~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Kim Taehyung, sana pulang. Kasihan Hoseok, ia pasti ketakutan di dekatmu, hahaha..._**

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi tiba di mini market itu. Ia langsung memakai seragamnya dan mulai merapikan beberapa barang di rak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Taehyung benar - benar gila hahahaha..." Namjoon tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Sudah sana, bantu aku melayani pembeli, ada yang memesan makanan." sahut Jin meminta Namjoon membantunya di rumah makan.

Namjoon menatap Jin. Biasanya Jin pasti ikut tertawa jika ada lelucon atau kejadian seperti ini.

"Palli, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin dengan wajah galaknya.

"Oke Sir!" sahut Namjoon sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan diletakkan di depan keningnya, membentuk tanda hormat.

Jin tertawa dan langsung masuk ke ruang masak, bersiap memasak pesanan yang ada.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon menghampirinya. "Nasi goreng kimchi dua porsi hyeong, satu pedas satu tidak pedas."

"Oke~" sahut Jin sambil siap memasak pesanan yang ada.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil memandang Jin yang tengah fokus memasak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan pria yang ditemuinya di toko buku tadi.

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat sahabat baiknya, Jeon Jungkook, dan langsung mengirim pesan kepada sahabatnya itu.

 ** _Jimin: Yaaaa, Jungkookie~Aku bertemu orang gila barusan!_**

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook membalas pesan Jimin.

 ** _Jungkook: Nugu?_**

 ** _Jimin: Hanya orang gila~ Pria yang aneh..._**

 ** _Jungkook: Dimana hyeong? Kapan?_**

 ** _Jimin: Barusan, di toko buku. Dia bilang aku manis dan jatuh cinta padaku!_**

 ** _Jungkook: Pria itu minta kuhajar!_**

 ** _Jimin: Hahahaha... Dia gila, benar kan?_**

 ** _Jungkook: Abaikan saja. Banyak penipu jaman sekarang hyeong, kau harus hati-hati!_**

 ** _Jimin: Araseo, Jungkookie~ :)_**

 ** _Jungkook: Kau belum tidur?_**

 ** _Jimin: Belum, kau sedang apa?_**

 ** _Jungkook: Memikirkanmu~_**

 ** _Jimin: Kau juga gila... Aku tidur dulu ya~_**

Jimin meletakkan handphonenya di meja samping kasurnya dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Besok pagi-pagi ia harus ke kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tiba di rumahnya dan segera berlari ke kamar.

"Benar! Pria itu benar-benar manis! Ini saatnya aku untuk melupakan cinta pertamaku~ Usiaku masih muda! Dan aku tampan!" sahutnya sambil berkaca, "Wah Kim Taehyung kau sangat tampan! Dan masih ada banyak pria manis di luar sana selain Hoseok hyeong~"

Taehyung kembali berbicara seorang diri di kamarnya itu, "Oke, sudah aku putuskan, mulai hari ini aku benar-benar akan mengejar cinta yang baru dan melupakan Hoseok hyeong~"

Taehyung pun tertidur sambil tersenyum di kasurnya.

TING TONG~ TING TONG~

Baru saja Taehyung terlelap, tiba-tiba ada yang menekan bel rumahnya.

"Yaishh~ Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

Taehyung terkejut. Hoseok berdiri disana. Wajahnya basah dipenuhi air mata.

"Taehyung aaaaaa... Taehyung aaaaa..." Hoseok terus menyebut nama Taehyung sambil menangis.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: untuk beberapa chapter awal memang agak-agak pendek (atau ini malah pendek bgt ya waks), tapi saya janji makin kesana akan makin sedikit demi sedikit diperpanjang per chapternya :) saya akan sebisa mungkin berusaha manjangin chapter ya, jadi, silakan terus dinikmati ff super pendek saya ini :) saya janji next chapter akan lumayan lebih panjang dibanding chapter-chapter pembuka ini :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Rrn49: loh kok kaga ada pemberitahuan? di email saya masuk loh notifnya kalo saya post new chapter... /marah2in ffn/?/ ngirit dia kan ceritanya kere/?**

 **Sugas kumamon : betul sekali itu jimin XD yoonmin di ff lain nih, disini gada yoonmin nya XD hayo kira2 balikan kaga? :)**

 **dewiaisyah : baper XD loh kok kookie? yang rambutnya abu-abu di kambek kali ini kan jimin XD hayo kali ini cinta segi berapa hayo? :) whoaaa bagus kalo dewi suka :) here ya next chapternya :)**

 **minzz9594 : loh kok sedih jimin nongol? yaudah next chapter jimin saya bikin pindah ke london aja deh/? XD here nextnya :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

"Yaishh~ Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya.

Taehyung terkejut. Hoseok berdiri disana. Wajahnya basah dipenuhi air mata.

"Taehyung aaaaaa... Taehyung aaaaa..." Hoseok terus menyebut nama Taehyung sambil menangis.

"Ada apa hyeong?" Taehyung menatap Hoseok penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayahku... Ayahku kabur dari rumah dan tak tahu kemana... Aku diusir dari tempat tinggal... Kata pemiliknya sudah empat bulan ayahku belum bayar uang sewa... Aku harus bagaimana Taehyung a... Aku harus bagaimanaaaaaaa..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus menangis sesenggukan.

Taehyung langsung memeluk Hoseok dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam.

Hoseok duduk di sofa kamar Taehyung sambil terus menangis. Taehyung menatap pria yang tengah menangis dihadapannya itu.

" _Mengapa hidupmu harus seberat ini di usia mudamu hyeong_ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

Dan ketika menatap Hoseok yang tengah menangis itu, perasaan cinta Taehyung kepada Hoseok kembali muncul.

Taehyung ingin segera memeluknya erat dan mencium bibir Hoseok seperti yang dulu sering dilakukannya setiap Hoseok menangis, ketika mereka masih berpacaran.

Namun Taehyung menahan keinginannya itu dan memberikan sekotak tissue kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengambil tissue dan menghapus air matanya setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang, Taehyung a?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap mata Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kau tidur dulu disini hyeong,besok kita pikirkan lagi. Aku tidak mungkin berlama-lama menampungmu disini. Apa kata orang-orang disekitar nanti." sahut Taehyung.

Padahal dalam hatinya, Taehyung ingin menyuruh Hoseok untuk tinggal dengannya.

Namun setelah dulu Hoseok meminta agar memutuskan hubungan mereka, Taehyung selalu merasa gengsi untuk menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Hoseok.

"Oke... Gumawo, Kim Tae..." sahut Hoseok sambil mencoba tersenyum.

" _Apakah dia benar-benar tidak mau menampungku disini?_ " tanya Hoseok dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya Hoseok tertidur di sofa kamar Taehyung, sementara Taehyung tidur di kasurnya. Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung masih menyimpan rasa kepada Hoseok, dan sekarang Hoseok tertidur di kamarnya.

Sesaat, gairah Taehyung benar-benar merasuki pikirannya. Ia ingin rasanya memeluk Hoseok sambil tertidur berduaan.

Taehyung segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

Namun akal sehatnya kembali ke pikirannya tepat sebelum ia menyentuh tubuh Hoseok yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Taehyung hanya bisa memandangi Hoseok yang tengah tertidur.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak begitu cepat.

Taehyung segera berlari ke kasurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Taehyung segera memejamkan mata agar bisa tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbaring di kamarnya sepulang dari mini market.

Ayahnya sudah tertidur lelap, jadi Yoongi harus bergerak dengan pelan agar ayahnya tidak terganggu dengan suara langkah kaki dan gerakan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap foto di handphonenya sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Seseorang yang ia cintai tengah tersenyum manis difoto itu.

Yoongi tersenyum menatap foto itu, kemudian mematikan handphonenya dan tertidur.

Dan pria itu masuk ke dalam mimpi Yoongi malam itu, membuat Yoongi tertidur sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini cuaca agak mendung. Dan Taehyung terbangun karena mencium bau masakan di dapur.

Taehyung segera berlari ke dapur.

Di meja makan dekat dapur ada semangkuk sup dan sebuah kertas berisikan pesan dari Hoseok, yang mengatakan bahwa Hoseok sudah berangkat duluan untuk bekerja di perpustakaan, dan semoga Taehyung menyukai masakannya.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap sup itu. " _Apakah Hoseok hyeong masih menyukaiku?_ " tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

Setelah sarapan, ia segera berlari ke halaman rumahnya. Yoongi sudah berdiri disana menunggu Taehyung mengeluarkan motornya.

"Pagi, Taehyung a~" sapa Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung melemparkan helm yang biasa dipakai Yoongi. Yoongi dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Ayo hyeong~ Aku ada presentasi pagi ini" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi segera menaiki motor Taehyung dan berangkat menuju kampus.

Mereka tertawa bersama dan berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ah hyeong! Hoseok hyeong semalam menginap di rumahku. Ayahnya kabur dari rumah, ia diusir karena empat bulan tidak bayar uang sewa." sahut Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Entahlah~" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau tidak bisa menampungnya di rumahmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Kau kan tahu aku dan dia pernah berpacaran, hampir seluruh tetangga juga tahu itu. Apa kata mereka kalau tahu aku tinggal serumah hanya berdua dengannya?"

"Ah... Benar..." Yoongi kemudian terdiam dan berpikir sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Setibanya mereka tiba di kampus, Taehyung segera berlari ke kelasnya, sementara Yoongi menemui Hoseok di perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoonieeee~ Banguuuuuuun~" teriak sang pria berambut pink, tepat di telinga Namjoon.

Namjoon langsung terbangun sambil melonjak. "Yaishhhh~ Kau mengagetkanku hyeong!"

"Siapa suruh daritadi kau tidak bangun huuuu~" gerutu Jin.

Namjoon menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi ke atas.

"Mandi sana, kau bau~" sahut Jin. Namjoon langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Namjoon selesai mandi, Jin mengajaknya berbelanja.

"Namjoon a, temani aku ke pasar. Aku mau membeli buah untuk ayahku~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon menatap Jin beberapa detik, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Ayooooo~"

Mereka pun berjalan kaki berdua menuju pasar terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menemui Hoseok di perpustakaan.

"Pagi, Hoseok a~" sapa Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Uh~ Pagi hyeong" Hoseok tersenyum melihat kedatangan Yoongi.

"Sudah kau tanyakan ke ketua perpustakaan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah benar! Ada lowongan untukmu disini~ Kau masukan permohonan bekerja paruh waktumu segera, jadi besok kau bisa mulai part time disini hyeong" sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tasnya. "Sudah kusiapkan~"

"Oke, ayo aku antar bertemu ketua perpustakaan, hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil menarik lengan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku ketika kelompok lain sedang melakukan presentasi. Ia segera mengirimkan pesan di grup chat.

 ** _Taehyung: Hoseok hyeong diusir dari tempat tinggalnya~_**

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk.

 ** _Jin: Heol~ Benar? Wae?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Ada apa dengan Hoseok? Dia dimana sekarang?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Yaishhhhh Kim Tae...!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Aku membantumu hyeong~ Ada yang bisa menampung Hoseok hyeong?_**

 ** _Jin: Sudah ada Namjoon menumpang di rumahku~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Kamarku sempit~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Aku diusir dari rumah dan menumpang di rumah Jin... Yaishhhh~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Bagaimana kemudian?_**

 ** _Jin: Apanya?_**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok... Malam ini kau akan tidur dimana?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Rumah Taehyung?_**

 ** _Taehyung: No!_**

 ** _Yoongi: No! Taehyung tinggal sendirian, apa kata tetangga nanti?_**

 ** _Hoseok: ... Jin hyeong juga tinggal sendirian..._**

 ** _Jin: Ada ayahku,Hoseok a~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Dasar pikun, aku tinggal disini bertiga dengan ayahnya Jin~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Aaaah... Benar..._**

 ** _Jin: Hoseok a~ Kau baik-baik saja?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri, kalian tenang saja..._**

Nama Taehyung tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh dosen. Saatnya untuk kelompoknya maju dan melakukan presentasi.

Taehyung segera memasukkan handphonenya ke saku. Ia segera merapikan kerah kemejanya dan merapikan poninya, bersiap melakukan presentasi dengan senyum terbaiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menatap handphonenya. Rasanya ia ingin membanting handphone di tangannya itu.

" _Ada apa dengan Taehyung? Begitu sulitkah baginya untuk menampungku? Bukankah kami sudah kenal sejak kami masih sangat kecil? Bahkan dia pernah mencintaiku... Dulu..._ " gerutu Hoseok dalam hatinya.

Ingatan Hoseok kembali ke masa-masa dulu, dimana Taehyung selalu ada untuk membantunya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Entah sejak kapan Taehyung menjadi setega ini kepadaku huffft~" gumam Hoseok sambil terus menatap handphone di tangannya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **JhopeYeojaChin1 : ASLI SAYA NGAKAK BACA SEMUA REVIEW KAMU DI 4 CHAPTER INI :) thx to be my moodboster here :) btw saya balesnya gimana nih? satu2 ya... ini reply kayaknya bakal jd lebih panjang dari chapter ff nya nih XD**

 **" _gue inget pernah dikasih tau sama taeV kalo bakal bikin ff vhope lagi, yang ini kan? ini kah? ini loh, gue nya baca ini sambil senyam senyum cem orang abis dapet durian runtuh._ " YAP! ini FF VHope yang saya maksud :) waduh durian runtuh? saya doyan durian, bagi sini buat saya :) whoaaa sampe senyam senyum :) thx a lot for liking my story ya :)**

 **" _tuh kan, tuh kan. mantannya taehyung itu gue /plak/ ditampar hoseok. maksudnya Hoseok :D_**  
 ** _duhhh, ceritanya bagus syg. alurnya keren. sprti biasa, diksi yg taeV pake itu lebih ringan /seringan bulu hidungnya bang pdnim - bhaksss._ " WHOAAAAA~ Am i deserved to get all of this compliment? Terharu bgt asli buat pujiannya, terharu bgt asli {} sini2 peluk dulu lah {} wkwkw thx a lot bgt atas pujiannya :) iya nih diksi saya simple life bgt kaga bisa seindah author2 lainnya, tapi saya bersyukur kalo banyak yang suka sama diksi simple saya ini :) /deep bows/ bulu idung bang pdnim wkwkw ngakak asli bayangin perut buncitmnya disertai bulu idung yang nongol XD #AmpuniSayaBangPDNim :)**

 **" _ehh, gue tau ciri khas taeV. Hoseok uke yah? kok unyu. duhh, gue emesh kan jadinya. pengen jadi semenya hoseok. pengen mendominasi dia. pengen manjain dia. pengen bikin dia hamil /NAH :v_**  
 ** _hehehehe.._ " AAAAH, U ALREADY KNOWING ME SO WELL HONEY :* /kecup mesra/?/ #abaikan XD iya hoseok ofc ultimate uke di mata saya wkwkw XD waduh hoseok hamil? HOSEOK? HAMIL? H.A.M.I.L? bayanginnya aja udah ngakak, jangan sampe kejadian beneran ya XD**

 **" _Huweeeeee :'(_**  
 ** _yg ini kependekan syg. lebih pendek dari Ucok Baba malahan. ituuuu.. our precious Jung Hosiki Hosiki heeee, kenapa nangis? dipukul bapaknya apa gimana? ato dipecat krn buku2nya gak ada yg laku, mana pelanggannya kabur gegara tae tae lagi._**  
 ** _aigoo~gue khawatir nih tae v. takut sesuatu yg buruk terjadi sama hosiki gue. update asap dong syg._**  
 ** _gak kasihan ama gue yah? :(_**  
 ** _/ lebay kangkung hibrida mode on._ " HERE LANJUTANNYA :) iya nih ff saya yang ini kutukan saya keulang lagi :( chapternya gagal dipanjangin, tp saya usahain selalu apdet 2 chapter per minggu jadi berasa agak lumayan lah ya daripada 2 chapter per minggu wkwkw XD semoga kamu kaga bosen ya baca ff super pendek ini chapternya :( anggep aja ini drama web yg durasi per episodenya cuma 15 menit :)**

 **" _tae v jgn gumoh yah, baca review tdk berperikebangtanan gini. gue excited nemu ff keren begini. jadinyaaa yah, ykwim kan? hehehe_ " saya juga excited bgt baca review2 kamu :) thx for pujiannya {} whoaaaaaa~**

* * *

 **Sugas kumamon : se-hot kambek sistar di bulan puasa kemarin nih konfliknya? wkwkw XD hayo end pairingnya siapa hayo tebak hayo :)  
**

* * *

 **Rhany : salam kenal rhany :) baru pertama kali nih liat kamu review ff saya :) makasih ya udah mau nyempetin mampir baca ff saya /deep bows/ hayo, udah ketauan kan kenapa hoseok nangis? :)**

* * *

 **Rrn49 : hayo kenapa hayo? :)**

* * *

 **ekayuni018: tuh taehyung jgn lupain hoseok tuh! /marah2in taehyung/?/ gulali genjot? GULALI GENJOT? KOK SAYA GAGAL PAHAM BACANYA XD thx for fightingnya :) u too, fighting ya :)**

* * *

 **Avijunhobie : we meet again avi :) thx ya udah nyempetin mampir :) hayo kenapa TBC nya bikin penasaran hayo? karena takdir kemunculan TBC adalah untuk dirutuki readers XD hayo akhirnya apa hayo? :)**

* * *

 **dewiaisyah : kobam abis jedug2 dugem ya dewi? #abaikan XD iyap, cinta segi banyak XD wkwkw XD hayo nangis kenapa hayo? :) THX SEMANGATNYA :) u too dewi, semangat ya :)**

* * *

 **kumiko Ve : sek asek chimchim mengalihkan dunia taetae :) iya jiwa seme jungkook lg kentel disini/? XD hayo nangis kenapa? :) iya nih taetae perjuangan muvonnya seberat ngangkat candi borobudur hmmm :)**

* * *

 **minzz9594 : entah kenapa byk yg dukung KookMin VHope disini wkwkw XD wkwkw makasih bgt udah berhasil saya bikin kesel, niatan saya bikin TBC emang supaya readers gregetan dan kesampaian juga akhirnya :) karena takdir TBC adalah untuk dirutuki readers XD here next :) u too, fighting ya :)**

* * *

 **hopekies : gagal manjangin chapter masa di ff ini :( anggep aja lg nonton drama web yg durasi per episodenya 10-15menit ya :)**

* * *

 **DAN KUTUKAN SAYA TERULANG...**

 **KETIKA REPLY FOR REVIEW LEBIH PANJANG DARI CHAPTERNYA, HANYA TAE-V YANG BISA BEGINI :)**

 **JADI SEDIH KAN GAGAL MANJANGIN CHAPTER :(**

 **BTW, SEMOGA KALIAN TETEP MAU STAY YA SAMA SAYA DI FF INI SAMPE END :) /deep bows/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

.

Malam tiba. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Saatnya Hoseok menyelesaikan part time job nya di kafe itu.

Hoseok membereskan meja-meja yang ada, kemudian berganti baju dan berpamitan pulang kepada atasannya.

Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Entah kemana kakinya mau melangkah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Ayahnya juga tetap tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah Taehyung, mengingat koper dan barang-barangnya ada disana, namun ia teringat bahwa Taehyung bahkan tidak bersedia menampungnya.

Hoseok terus berkeliling tanpa tujuan.

Ada sebuah jembatan dihadapannya. Hoseok berdiri di tepi jembatan itu. Air mata sudah tak lagi bisa ditahannya.

Hoseok berteriak-teriak di tepi jembatan itu sambil menangis. "MENGAPA HIDUPKU BEGITU BERANTAKAN? BELUM PUASKAH TAKDIR MEREBUT NYAWA IBUKU DAN SELURUH HARTA AYAHKU?"

Hoseok menarik nafas sejenak sambil menghapus air matanya. Namun lagi-lagi air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"MENGAPA SEKARANG AYAHKU MENINGGALKANKU? AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMILIKI TEMPAT TINGGAL! AKU HARUS KEMANA? APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAAAAAAAN!" teriak Hoseok sambil menggenggam erat tiang besi tepi jembatan itu.

Tak lama kemudian kedua tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

Hoseok segera menoleh ke belakang. Dan terkejut melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya.

Seorang polisi yang tengah berpatroli!

Polisi itu langsung membawa Hoseok ke kantor polisi terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah pukul sebelas lewat namun Hoseok belum juga diketahui keberadaannya.

Taehyung mulai merasa cemas, berkali-kali ia bolak – balik ke depan rumahnya untuk melihat apakah Hoseok ada disana atau tidak.

Barang-barang Hoseok masih komplit di rumahnya! Hoseok tak mungkin bisa kemana-mana tanpa barang-barangnya.

Taehyung segera mengirimkan pesan di grup chat.

 ** _Taehyung: Ada yang tahu Hoseok hyeong dimana?_**

 ** _Jin: Tak ada disini~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Aku sedang bersama Jin di ruang tamu rumah Jin. Hanya berdua. Hoseok kenapa?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Barang-barangnya masih disini tapi Hoseok hyeong belum juga kemari mengambil barang-barangnya~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Dia tidak ke rumahmu, Tae?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Tidak~ Makanya aku tanya kalian..._**

 ** _Jin: Heol~ Dimana dia?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hoseok aaa~ Kau dimana? Cepat jawab chat kami!_**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok a? Hoseok a?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Jung Hoseok kau dimana?_**

 ** _Jin: Hoseok a~ Jawab kami..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Jangan buat kami cemas..._**

 ** _Taehyung: Jangan buat kami cemas... (2)_**

 ** _Namjoon: Jangan buat kami cemas (3)..._**

 ** _Jin: Titiknya sebelum huruf, Namjoon a..._**

 ** _Namjoon: Jangan buat kami cemas... (3)_**

"Mereka berdua... Bahkan hal yang tidak penting disebutkan di grup chat.. Mereka kan sedang bersama di rumah Jin hyeong... Aigooooo~" Taehyung menggerutu membaca pesan Jin dan Namjoon yang tidak penting itu.

 ** _Taehyung: Pokoknya kalau sampai satu jam lagi kau tidak membalas chat kami, kami akan melaporkanmu ke kantor polisi dengan laporan kehilangan, hyeong..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Laporan orang hilang, Tae..._**

 ** _Taehyung: Ah~~~~ Majjayo~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Apa kau masih waras?" Seorang polisi yang ada di kantor polisi itu mulai menginterogasi Hoseok.

"Tentu saja~" sahut Hoseok sambil menghapus air matanya.

Polisi itu mengamati wajah Hoseok. "Kau memang tidak terlihat gila.."

"Aku masih waras, Sir!" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap polisi itu.

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri dan melompat dari jembatan itu?" tanya sang polisi itu lagi.

"Apa?" Kedua bola mata Hoseok membulat dengan sempurna. "Mana mungkin aku sebodoh itu!"

"Lalu mengapa kau berteriak seperti orang stres di jembatan tadi?" sahut sang polisi.

"Apakah berteriak mengeluarkan isi hati adalah sebuah kejahatan?" tanya Hoseok, protes terhadap tuduhan tidak masuk akal yang diutarakan sang polisi.

"Telepon orang tuamu agar menjemputmu disini." sahut sang polisi.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal..." sahut Hoseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Maaf... Uhm, kalau begitu telepon ayahmu." sahut sang polisi.

"Dia pergi, meninggalkanku kemarin... Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak kemarin... Bisakah kalian membantu mencarinya untukku?" Air mata Hoseok nyaris menetes lagi.

"Karena itukah kau berniat bunuh diri?" tanya sang polisi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

Sebelum sempat air mata menetes dari mata Hoseok, amarah Hoseok kembali meluap. "AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERNIAT BUNUH DIRI!"

Polisi itu terkejut mendengar teriakan Hoseok, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang bisa menjadi walimu?" sahut sang polisi.

"Lepaskan saja aku, Sir~ Aku baik-baik saja,sungguh... Aku tidak akan bunuh diri atau berbuat kejahatan aku janji.." Hoseok berlutut dihadapan sang polisi.

"Harus ada wali yang menjemputmu~" sahut sang polisi sambil mengisyaratkan agar Hoseok bangun dan jangan berlutut.

"Bebaskan aku, Siiiiir~ Bebaskan akuuuuuu~ Eung?" Kali ini Hoseok mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Tidak~ Tidak bisa.. Telepon siapa saja yang bisa menjadi walimu cepat." sahyt sang polisi.

Hoseok memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. " _Terpaksa aku harus meminta tolong Taehyung_ " gerutunya dalam hati.

Hoseok segera mengirimkan pesan kepada Taehyung.

 ** _Hoseok: Kim Tae, tolong aku~_**

Semenit kemudian balasan masuk.

 ** _Taehyung: Kau dimana hyeong? Ini sudah hampir jam dua belas malam!_**

 ** _Hoseok: Cepat jemput aku ke kantor polisi dekat jembatan.. Yang letaknya tak jauh dari kafe tempatku bekerja.._**

 ** _Taehyung: SEDANG APA KAU DI KANTOR POLISI?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Nanti kujelaskan. SEKARANG CEPAT JEMPUT AKU!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Shirooooo... Aku mengantuk.. Coba tanya yang lain~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Yaishhhh Kim Tae!_**

Hoseok langsung kesal sambil menatap layar handphonenya.

"Kenapa? Tak ada yang mau menjadi walimu?" tanya sang polisi.

"Tidak~ Dia pasti akan menjemputku kesini..." sahut Hoseok. Hoseok yakin Taehyung pasti datang.

Sejak Taehyung pindah ke daerah baru menyusul Hoseok, setiap kali Hoseok meminta tolong, Taehyung pasti selalu datang menolongnya, walau terkadang Taehyung menggerutu.

Hoseok kemudian baru sadar ada pesan di grup chat. Ia segera membaca pesan-pesan yang masuk. Hoseok refleks tertawa membaca pesan dari keempat sahabatnya itu.

"Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku?" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum membaca pesan dari seseorang disana.

"Pacarmu?" tanya sang polisi yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok barusan.

"Bukan~ Hanya seseorang~ Aaaaah~" Hoseok mengeluarkan aegyonya, wajahnya memerah mendegar kata "pacar" dari mulut sang polisi.

"Ah~ Kau punya pacar..." sahut sang polisi sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Hoseok tiba-tiba tersadar situasi yang ada saat ini. "Sir! Ini urusan pribadiku, mengapa kau ikut campur?" sahut Hoseok sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Tak ada wali, kau tak bisa pulang!" sahut sang polisi.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaishhhh~" Hoseok kembali terduduk dengan lemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok ada dimana ya?" sahut Namjoon penuh cemas.

"Iya, dia ada dimana sekarang?" Jin juga mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ia bunuh diri?" tanya Namjoon sambil membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Apa ia sebodoh itu?" sahut Jin sambil memukul kepala Namjoon.

"Ouch.." Namjoon memegang kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Jin dan Namjoon tak bisa tenang. Mereka berdua terus mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumah Jin menunggu kabar dari Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat seperti dugaan Hoseok, tak lama kemudian Taehyung masuk ke dalam kantor polisi tempat Hoseok ditahan.

"Hyeong? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kenapa?" sahut Taehyung sambil memegang bahu Hoseok memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Hoseok membuat ekspresi cemberut. "Aku jelaskan nanti. Ayo keluar~"

Hoseok menoleh ke arah polisi yang menginterogasinya. "Waliku sudah datang~ Aku sudah boleh pulang kan?"

Sang polisi menganggukan kepalanya. Hoseok segera berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi itu.

Taehyung harus mengisi beberapa surat keterangan wali sebelum diijinkan meninggalkan kantor polisi.

"Jadi kau pacarnya? Wah~ Pria itu punya kemampuan yang bagus dalam memilih pacar. Kau sungguh tampan!" sahut sang polisi sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke wajah Taehyung.

"Hah? Pacar?" Kedua mata Taehyung terbuka lebar mendengar ucapan sang polisi.

Sang polisi menganggukan kepalanya. "Tadi ia tersenyum-senyum saat membaca pesanmu.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung, penasaran.

"Iya, dia bahkan mengakui kalau kau pacarnya. Jaga pacarmu baik-baik, jangan sampai ia berniat bunuh diri lagi,oke?" sahut sang polisi.

"Pacar?" Wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba sedikit memerah dan detak jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang.

" _Hoseok hyeong ternyata masih mencintaiku?_ " tanya Taehyung dalam hatinya. Tanpa disadari, sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **JhopeYeojaChin1 : wah saya kecium kamu /cium balik/ #iniapa XD nangis dangdut? NANGIS DANGDUT? nangis macem apa ini? XD tae kejam emang disini, ganteng2 kejam/? XD iya udah saya perbaikin thx a lot koreksinya sayang :* masukan kalian tuh bener2 jadi semangat buat saya :) taetae jual mahal karena berasa paling ganteng sejagat ffn/? XD ini pangeran tae-v datang membawa lanjutan chapter untukmu chinderella :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : kalo hot nanti saya dibash komunitas anti hot/? XD pendek2 kayaknya ff chapter our youth ini mon, mianhae :( anggep aja lagi nonton drama web ya :)  
**

 **dewiaisyah : hmmmm, aroma2nya ada bau kopi luwak wait kafi nih/? #abaikan XD ahh aku juga suka kamu/? #abaikanlagi :) kamu jg semangat bacanya yaaa :)**

 **ekayuni018 : tae kejam tae kejam tapi ganteng nah kamu jd galau kan yun? XD hayo kira2 kelanjutannya gmn hayo? :) thx fighitngnya, kamu juga fighting ya :)**

 **minzz9594 : nih saya kasih notif lg :) semoga seneng lg ya :) happy friday for u from me :) taetae jual mahal/? XD here next chapt :)**

* * *

 **Cuma mau sekedar curhat aja, saya ngetik reply for review ini sambil dengerin mp3 "First Love" nya Yoongi, kok jadi ngos2an ya ngetiknya? berasa lagi balapan ngetik ini sama ngerapnya Yoongi XD #Abaikan  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana sekarang hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil membonceng Hoseok di motornya.

"Molla~" sahut Hoseok. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana malam ini!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kantor polisi?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Diam kau... Jangan tanya apa-apa, pokoknya jangan tanya apa-apa, jangan cerita juga pada yang lain! Ini benar-benar aib, huftt~" gerutu Hoseok.

Taehyung baru menyadari, sedari tadi Hoseok terus memeluk pinggangnya selama perjalanan.

Ah, bukan sedari tadi. Memang setiap kali Taehyung memboncengnya, Hoseok selalu memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengingat ucapan sang polisi tadi dan sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajahnya.

" _Hoseok hyeong masih menyukaiku aigoooo~_ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah Taehyung. "Oke, untuk malam ini kuijinkan tidur lagi disini tapi besok kau harus mencari cara, bagaimanapun kau harus keluar dari sini." sahut Taehyung dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat arogan.

Taehyung langsung naik ke kasurnya dan berbaring membelakangi Hoseok.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Taehyung. "Whoaa~ Aku pasti terlihat keren kan barusan.." gumamnya pelan.

Hoseok berbaring di sofa kamar Taehyung sambil menggerutu memandangi punggung Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan huh! Apa sekarang menolongku sesulit itu?" gumam Hoseok pelan agar Taehyung tidak mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok teringat ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam kantor polisi tadi.

"Tapi, sejahat apapun dirimu, kau masih tetap selalu membantuku kan? Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok pelan sambil tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon melihat jam di dinding, sudah pukul setengah dua dini hari, dan belum ada kabar dari Hoseok.

Namjoon segera mengirimkan pesan di grup chat.

 ** _Namjoon: Hoseok a~ Kau dimana?_**

Tak lama kemudian balasan masuk.

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok a? Kau baik-baik saja? Haruskah kulaporkan ke kantor polisi?_**

 ** _Jin: Hoseok belum ada kabar?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dia sudah di rumahku~_**

 ** _Jin: Benarkah?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Sungguh? Aigoo~ Syukurlah..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Kau bertemu dimana? Dia ke rumahmu? Mengapa kau tidak mengabari kami, Tae?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Maaf kalian huhuhu~ Aku baru sempat membaca chat kalian._**

 ** _Namjoon: Kau sudah membaca daritadi, tapi baru membalas..._**

 ** _Hoseok: Ah~ Maksudku maaf aku baru membalas hehehe :)_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dia ada di kantor polisi~_**

 ** _Yoongi: HAH?_**

 ** _Namjoon: HAH? (2)_**

 ** _Jin: Kenapa bisa disana?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Yaisssh, Kim Tae...!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dia tidak bercerita, tiba-tiba menyuruhku menjemput disana~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Nanti ceritakan ya..._**

 ** _Jin: Nanti sore berkumpul di rumah Taehyung._**

 ** _Hoseok: Aku ada part time~_**

 ** _Jin: Ah... Sekarang masih hari rabu ya... Tunggu hari sabtu siang, kita berkumpul ok?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Call..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Call..._**

 ** _Taehyung: Me too, call..._**

 ** _Hoseok: ..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menimpuk Taehyung yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan bantal yang ada di sofa.

"Yaishhhhh, Taehyung a~ Sudah kubilang jangan ceritakan pada siapa-siapa!" gerutu Hoseok.

"Aku ngantuk hoaaaaahmmmm~" Taehyung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, mengabaikan celotehan Hoseok.

"Kim Tae..!" teriak Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi, Hoseok sudah berangkat ke kampus.

Hoseok sengaja bangun sebelum Taehyung bangun. Hoseok tidak mau keberadaannya di rumah Taehyung dianggap sebagai pengganggu.

Hoseok berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat sambil menghirup udara segar.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pria bertubuh mungil berambut abu-abu kecoklatan datang ke halte itu bersama seorang pria yang agak tinggi.

"Sudah pasti kan besok mobilmu keluar dari bengkel? Aku lelah naik bus setiap pagi begini, imma~" sahut sang pria bertubuh mungil itu kepada pria bertubuh tinggi disampngnya.

"Ne~ Bahkan siang ini mobilku sudah bisa kuambil dari bengkel jadi mulai besok aku bisa menjemputmu dengan mobilku lagi... Nanti sore juga kau bisa pulang dengan mobilku~ Kan kelasku selesai lebih awal dari kelasmu hari ini, jadi aku akan mengambil mobilku di bengkel dan menjemputmu ke kampus.." sahut sang pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat rambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu..." gumam Hoseok pelan sambil menatap pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu.

"Ah! Kim Tae! Pria yang diajak berkenalan Taehyung di toko buku!" Tanpa sadar Hoseok berteriak kecil.

Pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan bernama Jimin dan sahabatnya yang bernama Jungkook itu refleks melihat ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, salah tingkah.

Refleks Hoseok memukuli mulutnya yang berteriak tiba-tiba barusan.

" _Ia juga tinggal di daerah ini?_ " sahut Hoseok dalam hati.

Jimin terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jungkook. Sesekali mereka berbincang sambil tertawa, sesekali tangan Jungkook mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jimin.

" _Ia sudah punya pacar?_ " tanya Hoseok dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian bus datang. Ternyata Jimin dan Jungkook juga menaiki bus yang sama dengan Hoseok, bahkan mereka turun di halte yang sama, dan sama-sama berjalan menuju kampus yang sama!

Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hoseok untuk mata kuliah Statistik!

Hoseok segera mengirimkan pesan di grup chat.

 ** _Hoseok: Pria idaman Kim Taehyung ada disini~_**

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi sahabat-sahabatnya untuk membalas chat itu.

 ** _Jin: Siapa?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Pria yang mana?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Toko buku~ Si abu-abu kecoklatan~ hahaha..._**

 ** _Taehyung: SERIUS? DIA ADA DIMANA? HYEONG, KAU DIMANA?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Tebak aku dimana~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Perpustakaan?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Aku ada kelas pagi ini, aku bekerja di perpustakaan nanti siang._**

 ** _Namjoon: Pria itu sekelas denganmu?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Tepat!_**

 ** _Taehyung: SEKELAS DENGANMU?_**

 ** _Jin: Heooooool~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Dunia sempit._**

 ** _Hoseok: Yap!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Minta nomor teleponnya~_**

Hoseok menatap layar handphonenya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ia lalu membalas chat itu.

 ** _Hoseok: Sayangnya, sepertinya ia sudah punya pacar~_**

 ** _Taehyung: MWOYA?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Tadi di halte ia berangkat bersama seorang pria yang tampan dan manly~_**

 ** _Taehyung: ..._**

 ** _Namjoon: Hahahahahahaha..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Kau butuh pelukanku, Taehyung a?_**

 ** _Jin: Poor Taehyungie~_**

Hoseok mematikan handphonenya karena dosen mata kuliah Statistik sudah masuk ke kelas.

Hoseok terus memperhatikan Jimin dari jauh selama pelajaran berlangsung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengeluarkan motornya dan Yoongi sudah berdiri di depan rumah Taehyung.

"Dia sudah punya pacar?" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum mengejek Taehyung.

"Aku harus memastikannya sendiri, aku kita berangkat hyeong, aku harus mencegatnya di depan kelas Hoseok hyeong sebelum kelasnya berakhir!" Taehyung terlihat begitu antusias.

"Dunia itu sempit~" sahut Yoongi.

"Ia bahkan satu kampus dengan kita hyeong, bukankah ini takdir?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengendarai sepeda motornya.

"Semangat, Kim Taehyuuuuung~!" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan sangat cepat menuju kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan kelas Hoseok, dan benar saja, ketika ia mengintip ke dalam kelas, sosok pria manis berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu ada disana!

Jantung Taehyung berdebar sangat kencang. "Whoooaaa~ Aku pasti benar-benar menyukainya!"

Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin, kemudian menatap wajah Hoseok yang duduk tiga bangku di belakang Jimin.

" _Lihat saja~ Jimin terlihat jauh lebih manis daripada Hoseok hyeong~ Aku pasti sudah gila jika aku memilih Hoseok hyeong daripada pria manis itu!_ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi.

Taehyung segera merapikan poni dan kerah kemejanya, lalu berdiri di depan pintu kelas Hoseok yang terbuka karena sang dosen sudah keluar kelas.

"Kim Tae?" Hoseok bergumam melihat Taehyung ada di depan kelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jimin lewat dan Taehyung langsung menyapanya.

"Hai, pria manis~ Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyapa Jimin.

Jimin terkejut. Ia langsung menatap wajah Taehyung.

" _Aku seperti pernah melihatnya_ " sahut Jimin dalam hati.

"Kau lupa? Setelah mencuri hatiku begitu saja,kau lupa padaku?" sahut Taehyung seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Jimin.

"Ah! Toko buku!" Jimin memekik, terkejut karena lagi-lagi bertemu pria aneh dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Aaaaah~ Kau ingat?" Taehyung langsung merapikan rambut blondenya. "Pria setampan aku pasti sulit kau lupakan, ya kan?"

Jimin menatap aneh ke arah Taehyung. " _Dia benar-benar gila!_ " sahutnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba lengan Jungkook menepuk bahu Jimin. "Hyeong! Itu siapa?" tanya Jungkook yang baru saja tiba disana.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Pria aneh di toko buku~" bisik Jimin pelan di telinga Jungkook.

"Ah~ Kau yang mengganggu pacarku di toko buku waktu itu?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Jungkook sambil terkejut. Jungkook mencubit pelan lengan Jimin.

"Pa... Pacar?" sahut Taehyung tak percaya.

"Iya, dia pacarku. Kau ada urusan apa dengannya?" Jungkook menatap makin tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : tuh jemennya muncul lg wkwkw**

 **minzz9594 : wuih ada yg senyum2 sendiri ati2 dibawa ke RSJ/? XD thx pujiannya min :) u too, fighting ya :)**

 **Tan Army19 : we meet again here :) semoga kaga nangis ya disini :) yg once again emang lebih sedih dari ini menurut saya, jd kalo belom ada stok tissue yaudah baca ini dulu aja XD kan ceritanya taehyung disini alien ganteng YG SADAR kalo dia super ganteng makanya kelakuannya kepedean macem begono XD whoaaaa~ ada yg geregetan {} TBC nya dirutuki lagi ya? wkwkw XD u too, fighting ya tan :)**

 **ekayuni018 : ecie vhope ecie/? XD wkwkw iya namjin disini jadi tim penghibur/? XD TBC nya ganggu ya? omelin aja eka XD thx ya semangatnya, u too, fighting :)**

 **Avijunhobie: aaaaaakkkkuuuuuu terharuuuuuuuuuuuu :) whoaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya :) hayo VHope apa bukan hayo endingnya? :) Hoseok Jimin Jin uke, sisanya seme :)**

 **Guest : bikin balikan kaga ya hmmmm :)**

 **dewiaisyah : semanis kamu :) #abaikan XD namjin tim penghibur wkwkw XD whoaa~ thx a lot pujiannya :) u too, fighting ya :)**

 **Guest : whoaaa~ thx a lot buat pujiannya :) kamu juga semangat ya! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

Jimin menarik Jungkook ke taman kampus yang berada tepat di depan fakultas seni.

"Yaaaa~ Jungkook a~ Mengapa kau bilang kau kekasihku aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Aku sudah berapa kali bilang kalau aku menyukaimu kan hyeong~" gerutu Jungkook sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit karena pukulan Jimin.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tahu jatuh cinta? Aigoo~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

Tatapannya seolah meremehkan Jungkook yang usianya dua tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Aku sudah dewasa hyeooong~" Jungkook selalu kesal setiap Jimin mengatakan padanya kalau ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Jimin memegang kepalanya. "Yaishhh~ Kepalaku pusing... Jinjja ya~"

"Jadi kau juga suka padanya?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Kau juga menyukainya, hyeong?"

"Siapa?" Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Pria aneh itu~ Kau menyukainya?" Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Yaish~ Kau gila? Aku? Menyukai pria aneh itu? Dia benar-benar aneh seperti alien~" Jimin kembali memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Ouch~ Sakit hyeoooong~ Kalau kau tidak suka, bukankah ideku bagus? Dengan begini ia akan berpikir kau punya pacar dan tak berani mendekatimu lagi!" sahut Jungkook sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Jimin.

Jimin berpikir. Benar juga ide Jungkook!

"Oke, untuk kali ini aku setuju~ Tapi ingat, kita hanya pura-pura saja~ Mengerti?" Jimin menunjuk hidung Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Dengan begini aku bisa melindungimu dari alien aneh itu hyeong~"

"Oke, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar~" Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook agar menemaninya ke kantin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sedikit sedih.

" _Kau sama sekali tak pernah mengerti isi hatiku padamu..._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hoseok: Kim Tae patah hati yuhuuuuu~_**

 ** _Jin: Jeongmal?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Aigoo~ Poor Taehyung~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu sudah punya pacar~_**

 ** _Jin: Heol~~~~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Dan pacarnya sangat tampan hehehe :)_**

 ** _Yoongi: Aigoo~ Poor Taehyung~ (2)_**

 ** _Taehyung: Yaishhhhh~ JUNG HOSEOK!_**

 ** _Hoseok: Mehrong~ Kkkk~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Perlu kuhibur, Taehyung a? Akan kupinjamkan bahuku untukmu..  
_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dweso, hyeong~ -_-_**

 ** _Jin: Jumat malam ayo berkumpul~ Aku akan masak enak~ Jumat bisa? Sabtu pagi kan kalian semua libur~ Oke?_**

 ** _Yoongi: Jam 10 malam? Jam 9 aku baru sampai rumah.. Setidaknya aku harus mandi dulu.._**

 ** _Namjoon: Ayo~ Aku rindu rumah Taehyung~ Aku rindu keramaian yang kita buat saat bersama!  
_**

 ** _Taehyung: Rumahku terbuka kapan saja, asal jangan menginap! Kalian sangat ribut kalau menginap..  
_**

 ** _Hoseok: Oke jumat malam, tapi aku baru pulang kerja jam 10 malam, aku baru sampai jam 10 lewat 15 menit, ok?_**

 ** _Jin: OK, Call!_**

 ** _Namjoon: Call!_**

 ** _Yoongi: Call! (2)_**

 ** _Taehyung: Call! (3)_**

 ** _Hoseok: Oke~_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung merenung di kamarnya sore itu sepulang dari kampus.

" _Jimin sudah punya pacar? Lalu aku bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengajak Hoseok hyeong balikan?_ " sahutnya dalam hati.

Semua kenangannya ketika masih berpacaran dengan Hoseok kembali melintas di benaknya.

Taehyung segera berdiri dan menatap dirinya yang tampan itu di kaca.

Pantulan wajahnya yang sangat tampan itu terlihat jelas.

"Yaissssh, Kim Taehyung! Kau setampan ini! Apa kau pikir kembali kepada cinta pertamamu itu adalah satu-satunya jalan? Kau masih bisa mendapat banyak pria manis lainnya! Untuk apa kau menghabiskan masa mudamu hanya berkutat dengan satu pria itu saja?" sahut Taehyung kepada dirinya sendiri sambil terus bergaya di depan kaca.

Sosok Jungkook terlintas di benak Taehyung.

"Bahkan kau lebih tampan dari pacarnya Jimin itu~ Toh mereka belum menikah~ Ayo Taehyung, kau pasti bisa merebut hati Jimin yang manis itu!" Taehyung terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung terus menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dihadapannya.

"Oke, aku akan tetap berusaha mengejar Jimin!" teriaknya dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sedang merapikan rak mini market itu.

Keringatnya menetes, membuatnya berkali-kali harus melap keringatnya.

Padahal mini market itu ber-AC namun karena terlalu banyak gerak makanya tubuh Yoongi tetap berkeringat.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah kuliah seharian dan mengerjakan part time jobnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

 ** _From: My Beloved_**

 ** _"Jangan lupa makan malam~ Hwaiting~"_**

Yoongi langsung membalas pesan itu dengan tiga kata. " ** _Oke_** " dan setelah itu ia terus tersenyum sepanjang malam.

Energinya serasa terisi kembali. Semua rasa lelahnya seolah hilang begitu saja.

"Woooo~ Min Yoongi, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat malam ini.." sahut pemilik mini market itu.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada seseorang yang membuatku bahagia~"

Pemilik mini market itu menepuk punggung Yoongi pelan. "Yaish, imma.. Aku jadi rindu masa-masa mudaku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang bekerja dari kafe, Hoseok tidak pulang ke rumah Taehyung. Ia terus berkeliling mencari sesuatu.

"Rasanya di pasar malam ada yang menjual benda itu~" sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pasar malam yang ada di daerah itu.

Hoseok berjalan sambil menikmati angin malam yang segar malam itu~

Ia menikmati keramaian pasar malam itu sambil terus mencari sesuatu yang harus dibelinya.

Sesekali, ia membeli jajanan pasar dengan uang di sakunya.

"Whoaaa~ Sudah lama aku tidak memanjakan diriku sendiri seperti ini~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok terus berjalan seorang diri menyusuri pasar malam itu. "Kurasa ada bagusnya aku menghibur diriku sendiri dengan cara seperti ini... Berjalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini ternyata cukup menyenangkan... Atau karena.. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa sendirian? Huft~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menatap jarum jam, sudah pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit. Tapi Hoseok belum juga sampai di rumahnya.

Taehyung segera mengirimkan pesan di grup chat nya.

 ** _Taehyung: Ada yang lihat Hoseok hyeong?_**

 ** _Jin: Dia kemana lagi?_**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok hilang lagi?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hoseok aaaaa~_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dia tidak kerumah kalian?_**

 ** _Jin: Tidak..._**

 ** _Namjoon: Aku masih di rumah Jin hyeong.._**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok tidak kesini, ia tidak ke rumahmu Tae?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Belum kelihatan daritadi~ Kemana lagi dia?_**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok a~ Jawab kami..._**

 ** _Jin: Hoseok aaaaa~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hoseok aaaaa~ (2)_**

 ** _Taehyung: Kalau ada yang melihatnya segera kabari ya!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul dua belas malam lewat beberapa menit, bel pintu rumah Taehyung berbunyi.

Taehyung segera berlari membuka pintu, dan benar saja ada Hoseok disana!

"Hyeong! Kau darimana saja?" Taehyung memukul kepala Hoseok karena menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Ouch~ Sakit, imma~" Hoseok memajukan bibirnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lama menumpang di rumahku..." Wajah Taehyung menunjukan ekspresi cemberut.

" _Aku tidak boleh berbuat baik kepada Hoseok hyeong, nanti ia semakin jatuh cinta padaku! Aku kan mau mengejar Jimin..._ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

"Taehyung a~ Ayo tinggal bersama..." sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung. Tatapannya begitu manis. Puppy eyes andalannya itu tengah menatap wajah Taehyung penuh harap.

"Uh?" Taehyung terkejut dengan ucapan Hoseok.

"Taehyungie~ Ayo tinggal bersama~" Hoseok terus menatap penuh harap ke wajah Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak tidak karuan. Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk pria dihadapannya itu dan segera melumat bibirnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **kimhyoshin : ini ff saya update 2 chapter tiap minggu soalnya tiap chapternya pendek banget asli wkwkw gagal manjangin chapter di ff ini masa saya tuh XD emang cuma pura2 doang jk-chimnya wkwkw XD stres bgt kah tugasmu? saya juga stres lagi UTS minggu2 ini wkwkw XD ayo semangat! whoaaa ati2 sakit kamunya, cepet sembuh ya hyosin a~ jgn drop gt byk makan vit.c biar sehat terus oke? SMANGAT! :)**

* * *

 **Sugas kumamon : sayangnya TAEHYUNG TAK KENAL KATA MENYERAH wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **nabnab jung : salam kenal nab :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ya :) iya hoseok jimin jin uke sisanya seme :) masa jarang nemu hoseok uke? hampir di semua ff saya hoseok uke loh krn bagi saya aura uke hoseok dapet bgt waks XD coba nih baca ff2 saya dibawah ini, itu hoseok uke semua~**

 **1\. A SHY LOVE - VHope KookMin NamSeok FF**

 **2\. BANGTAN FEAR STREET - BTS FANFIC**

 **3\. LOVE AND CONFUSION - TaeJin YoonJin KookJin NamJin VMin YoonSeok**

 **4\. MY FIRST KISS, MY VALENTINE - YoonSeok FF**

 **5\. MY GOLDEN RING - VHOPE FF**

 **6\. OUR YOUTH - VHope NamJin VMin YoonSeok KookMin FF**

 **7\. SEKUEL MY FIRST KISS, MY VALENTINE - YoonSeok FF**

 **8\. STUPID BEAUTY AND THE GENIUS ONE - NamJin NamKook YoonJin YoonSeok**

 **9\. THE MARRIAGE - VMin KookMin NamJin YoonSeok FF**

 **10\. WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE? - NamJin TaeJin VHope VKook VMin YoonMin FF**

 **11\. YOU, MY ILLUSION - VMin NamSeok FF**

 **12\. FIND THE LOST MEMORY (Sekuel You,My Illusion) - VMin VKook NamSeok FF**

 **silakan dibaca kalo ada waktu ya disitu semua hoseok uke :)**

* * *

 **Lee Fitri: ini cinta segi banyak fit XD yg the best? whoaaaaaa~ boleh saya pinjem saputangan kamu? mau nangis terharu sama pujiannya nih :') wkwkw nanya sendiri jawab sendiri, perlu saya jawab kaga nih? XD hayo kok tae tega hayo? XD polisi kepo itu namanya fit wkwkw XD keren? whoaaaa~ asli thx a lot bgt pujiannya :)**

* * *

 **Tan Army19 : ciye tan jodohnya TBC XD here ya lanjutannya :) maaf pendek lg chapternya :( tapi saya janji senin saya apdet chapter lagi :) u too fighting ya tan! :)**

* * *

 **minzz9594 : ambil aja hoseoknya biar taetae tau rasa XD hayo gemes hayo XD whoaaa~ dibilang lovely author /mata berkaca-kaca/ sini peluk dulu minz {} thx a lot asli pujiannya {} fighting too, minz a! saranghae! /love sign pake jempol sama telunjuk/ :)**

* * *

 **ekayuni018 : ceritanya disini tuh Taehyung SADAR BGT kalo dia ganteng makanya berasa paling cakep sedunia dan planet aliennya dia wkwkw XD maaf ya kalo TBC di FF ini sering muncul secara cepet/? karena emang FF ini chapternya pendek2 :) anngep aja lagi nonton drama web dah XD JGN NGILANG NTAR SAYA KANGEN/? XD u too, fighting ya :)**

* * *

 **dewiaisyah : buat dewi apapun bisa wi :) ini cinta segi rumit lah pokoknya tapi kaga serumit FF saya yang "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE? - NamJin TaeJin VHope VKook VMin YoonMin FF" karena di FF itu asli segi rumit bgt itu waks saya aja sampe mumet sendiri pas ngetik itu FF wkwkw XD whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya :) u too, fighting dewi a! :)**

* * *

 **Guest : whoaaaa~ terharu baca reviewnya :) thx a lot pujiannya {} u too, fighting ya :)**

* * *

 **hopekies : hayo ketinggalan brp chapter hayo? :) hoseom nugu? wkwkw XD hayo pacarnya bukan? :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

* * *

 **LAGI2 KUTUKAN TERULANG KAN?**

 **"KETIKA REPLY FOR REVIEW LEBIH PANJANG DARI CHAPTER FF NYA, HANYA TAE-V YG BISA BEGINI" XD**

 **MOHON DIMAAPKEUN YA READERS-NIM KALO FF INI EMANG ASLI BAKALAN PENDEK2 SEMUA CHAPTERNYA, TAPI SAYA JANJI AKAN SELALU SAYA APDET 2 CHAPTER SETIAP MINGGUNYA SEBAGAI RASA BERSALAH KRN GAGAL MANJANGIN CHAPTER DI FF INI /deep bows/**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN MENGERTI/? XD**

 **DAN ASLI TERHARU BGT KARENA TERNYATA FF INIMAKIN BYK DAPET SUPPORT :) THX A LOT UDAH SUKA SAMA FF SAYA YANG TIDAK JELAS INI :) WALAU SAYA NGERASA BANYAK KURANGNYA, TAPI KALIAN SEMUA SELALU NYEMANGATIN SAYA :) THX A LOT /nangis darah keringet airmata/?/**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SEMUA MASUKAN, SUPPORT, SEMANGAT, DAN PUJIANNYA :***

 **SARANGHAE, READERS-NIM /deep bows/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

"Taehyungie~ Ayo tinggal bersama~" Hoseok terus menatap penuh harap ke wajah Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Taehyung.

Jantung Taehyung berdetak tidak karuan. Ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk pria dihadapannya itu dan segera melumat bibirnya..

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap wajah Hoseok dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ta daaaa~" sahut Hoseok sambil menunjukan sebuah tenda yang telah dibuatnya di halaman depan rumah Taehyung.

"Aku akan tinggal disini, kan tidak di dalam rumahmu, seharusnya tetangga tidak ada berbicara macam-macam kan?" sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kali ini Taehyung semakin membelalakan kedua matanya itu. "Mwoya?"

"Ijinkan aku tinggal di halaman rumahmu ya ya ya?" pinta Hoseok dengan wajah memelasnya.

Taehyung masih tercengang menatap tenda yang telah berdiri rapi di halaman rumahnya itu.

" _Kapan dia mendirikannya?_ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

"Kim Tae! Kita kan teman sejak kecil~ Ijinkan aku tinggal disini oke?" Puppy eyes Hoseok mulai ditunjukan kepada Taehyung.

"Yaisssh~ Terserah kau saja hyeong!" gerutu Taehyung sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Jadi boleh atau tidak Taehyung aaaa~" Hoseok terus merengek.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung membalikan tubuhnya menatap wajah Hoseok. "Tapi tidak gratis! Kau harus membereskan rumahku setiap minggu sebagai bayarannya!"

Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Hoseok. Hoseok langsung memeluk Taehyung sambil berteriak, "Gumawo Taehyung a~ Gumawo Taehyung a~ Kau memang teman terbaikku!"

Taehyung segera mendorong tubuh Hoseok agar menjauh darinya. "Dan satu hal lagi, jangan seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku selain ada kepentingan yang mendesak atau sedang bertugas merapikan rumahku!"

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan jangan berani-beraninya menyentuhku!" sahut Taehyung lagi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

" _Aku tidak boleh lemah dihadapannya, dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta padaku lagi! Aku akan mengejar Jimin!_ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

"Araseo, Kim Tae~ Gumawo~" sahut Hoseok sambil berlari ke dalam kamar Taehyung untuk membawa semua barang-barang miliknya ke tenda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum tidur, Taehyung memberi kabar kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

 ** _Taehyung: Hoseok hyeong sudah kembali~ Dia menjadi gila!_**

 ** _Jin: Gila? Maksudnya?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hoseok sudah kembali? Nice!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dia membangun tenda di depan rumahku..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Uh?_**

 ** _Jin: Tenda?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Tenda apa?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Aku akan tinggal disini~ Aku tidak tinggal serumah dengan Taehyung kan? Aku tinggal di halaman rumahnya~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Kau yakin Hoseok a?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Of course :)_**

 ** _Taehyung: Dia gila... Dia gila..._**

 ** _Jin: Kalian bersama berarti?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Kami tidak berada di atap yang sama, hyeong~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hahaha... Ide bagus, Hoseok a~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Aku cerdas kan?_**

 ** _Yoongi: ..._**

 ** _Taehyung: Yoongi hyeong, beritahu Hoseok hyeong kalau dia gila..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menatap handphone di tangannya itu.

"Hoseok? Tinggal di halaman rumah Taehyung?" gumam Yoongi. "Aigoooo~ Kelakuannya semakin aneh, ckckck~"

"Kau belum tidur?" sahut ayah Yoongi yang terbangun karena mendengar gumaman Yoongi disampingnya.

"Aku berisik? Maaf, appa..." Yoongi berbisik.

"Cepat tidur, sudah malam begini." sahut ayah Yoongi. "Besok kan kau masih harus kuliah dan bekerja lagi sampai malam.."

"Iya..." Yoongi berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya.

Namun, benaknya masih terganggu dengan sesuatu yang menjadi pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan siangnya, Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan kelas Hoseok. Tentu saja, untuk menemui Jimin.

Tadi Hoseok sempat mengiriminya pesan bahwa mata kuliah siang ini Jimin ada di kelas yang sama lagi dengan Hoseok.

Tepat ketika kelas bubar, Taehyung segera menghampiri Jimin.

"Hai, Jimin a~ Ayo makan siang denganku~" sahut Taehyung sambil duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Jimin sementara Jimin tengah merapikan barang-barangnya agar bisa segera keluar dari kelas itu.

"Aku makan dengan Jungkook" sahut Jimin.

"Pacarmu itu?" gumam Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dan bersiap beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memegang tangan Jimin. Jimin menoleh menatap wajah Taehyung. "Yaaaa~ Kau..."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jimin dengan tatapan sangat serius, memotong ucapan Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin tercengang dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Walau kau punya pacar, aku tetap tidak akan menyerah! Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama bahkan hingga saat ini..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Yaaaaa, kau masih waras?" tanya Jimin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Taehyung di tangannya.

"Aku gila... Sejak melihatmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan Jimin.

"Aku serius..." sahut Taehyung lagi, masih sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap wajah Taehyung, dan anehnya detak jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku akan terus mendekatimu..." sahut Taehyung sambil melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Jimin.

Jimin segera berlari keluar kelas. " _Dia memang alien gila!_ " gerutu Jimin dalam hatinya.

Tanpa disadari Taehyung, Hoseok terus menatap Taehyung sejak Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas itu, sampai ketika Jimin berlari keluar kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu Yoongi tidak ada kelas. Ia menuju perpustakaan.

Yoongi hafal betul, setelah jam pelajaran Hoseok siang ini berakhir, Hoseok akan melaksanakan part time jobnya di perpustakaan.

Yoongi sudah membawakan sekotak susu dan sepotong roti untuk diberikan kepada Hoseok.

"Bukankah Hoseok jarang makan siang? Aku akan memberikan ini untuknya~" gumam Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ada notifikasi chat grupnya.

 ** _Hoseok: Kim Taehyung daebak~ Dia bahkan berkata tidak akan menyerah kepada pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih..._**

 ** _Namjoon: Uh? Taehyung melakukannya?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Iya, baru saja~ Setelah kelasku berakhir, ia segera masuk dan menyatakan hal itu kepada si rambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu~ Teman sekelasku menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh... KIM TAE, JANGAN BILANG PADA MEREKA KALAU KAU MENGENALKU, ARASEO? Aku malu... Jinjja...Ckckck..._**

 ** _Jin: Taehyung? Melakukan itu?_**

 ** _Yoongi: Whoaaaa~ Kim Taehyung memang luar biasa..._**

 ** _Taehyung: Yaishhh, hyeong! Bisakah kau diam sekali saja?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Shirooo~ :p  
_**

 ** _Jin: Taehyung, kau benar-benar berniat mengejarnya?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Iya hyeong :)_**

 ** _Jin: Dia sudah punya pacar~_**

 ** _Taehyung: Toh mereka belum menikah~_**

 ** _Jin: ..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Great, Kim Taehyung! Hahaha..._**

 ** _Namjoon: Besok malam jangan lupa, Jin hyeong dan aku sudah berbelanja siang ini untuk makan-makan besok malam~_**

 ** _Yoong: Besok malam jam 10 di rumah Taehyung~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Aku telat sedikit~_**

 ** _Jin: Oke :)_**

Yoongi memasukan handphone ke sakunya dan kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia gila dia gila dia gila!" gerutu Jimin ketika makan siang bersama Jungkook.

"Siapa? Alien itu lagi?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Katanya walau aku punya pacar dia tidak akan menyerah!"

"Mwoya?" Kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat.

"Dia gila~ Benar kan?" sahut Jimin sambil memainkan sendok di tangannya. Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi mengapa aku merasa senang mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu?" gumam Jimin.

Lagi-lagi kedua bola mata Jungkook membulat. "Apa hyeong?"

"Toh aku bukan pacarmu, Jungkook a~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak-acak makanan di piringnya.

"Hyeoooong~" Jungkook merengek.

Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terbentuk di wajah Jimin. "Alien itu... Cukup keren..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **nabnab jung : kalo FF saya yang Hoseok tokoh utamanya itu yang "A SHY LOVE - VHope KookMin NamSeok FF",**  
 **"MY FIRST KISS, MY VALENTINE - YoonSeok FF", "MY GOLDEN RING - VHOPE FF", "SEKUEL MY FIRST KISS, MY VALENTINE - YoonSeok FF", sama yang "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE? - NamJin TaeJin VHope VKook VMin YoonMin FF" :) taehyung gengsi tuh kaga mau ngaku wkwkw XD  
**

 **Sugas kumamon : Taehyung pantang menyerang, kawan! XD**

 **ekayuni018: jungkook dedek gemeshhh ya yun? XD jhope bang toyib sering ilang2an kaga ada kabar/? hayo siapa yg ngirim ke yoongi? XD whoaaa~ thx to understand me yuni /peluk/ :) here ya next chapter :)**

 **minzz9594 : jahat ya taehyung nya? yok kita gebugin aja XD duh jangan mewek min, saya jadin pingi meluk kamu kan #lahmodusan XD kayaknya kamu greget banget pingin nyiksa taetae ya min? wkwkw XD whoaaa thx pujiannya :) #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk u too fighting ya! :)**

 **Guest : iya jumat kemaren ada halangan jd kaga bisa update chapter, baru keupdate di senin deh /bunuh dosen yg ngeselin/?/ XD here next chapt :) iya karena pendek chapternya jd saya update 2 chapter per minggu :) konflik2 apa hayo? XD**

 **hopekies : TUH UDAH SAYA BUAT TINGGAL BARENG, hoseok di tenda di halaman rumah taehyung XD jimin ceritanya uke jutek/? sok jual mahal/? uke berprinsip/? XD here lanjutannya kies :)**

 **dewiaisyah : tuh lanjutannya udah ada XD whoaaa~ thx bgt udah suka sama ff super pendek ini /deep bows/ wkwkw iya cinta segi njlimet banget itu yang "WHO IS MY TRUE LOVE" saya aja selama ngetik pusing sendiri wkwkw XD THX SEMANGATNYA YA :) u too hwaiting dewi :)**

 **Avijunhobie : ini chapter 9 nya :) tae kaga mau dikata kumpul kebo/? XD wah avi tega senengnya nyiksa hobie XD ayo avi bikin ff juga kayaknya imajinasimu bagus tuh jd author :) thx a lot bgt udah suka sama ff ini asli deh terharu :') kirain karena pendek jd bakal sedikit yang suka ff ini :( thx a lot pujiannya ya :) semoga alurnya tidak mengecewakan :)**

 **Lee Fitri : yah... lap buat ingus itu fit? XD TBC nya dirutuki terus kasian ih /peluk2 TBC/?/ dasar kalian semua kok seneng bgt ya pada nyiksa taehyung? XD**

 **kimhyoshin: jungkook yang tak dianggap/? XD hayo siapa yg sms yoongi? hayo hayo? XD MASALAH HOBIE, UDAH KEJAWAB YA DI CHAPTER INI :) lah kamu ambil jurusan design grafis kah? kok keren? wuih keren asli keren! /acungin dua jempol/ thx semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya hyo! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

Setelah kelas berakhir pukul tiga sore, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju kelas Jimin.

Kali ini Taehyung mendapat informasi lagi dari Hoseok bahwa kelas Jimin sore itu ada tepat di sebelah kelas Hoseok.

Setelah kelas yang dihadiri Jimin bubar, lagi-lagi Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri meja Jimin.

Jimin spontan terkejut melihat sosok pria tampan itu lagi-lagi menghampirinya.

"Jimin a~ Mau pulang denganku?" sahut Taehyung, mengajak Jimin pulang bersamanya.

"Darimana kau tahu semua jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah bingung.

"Radar cinta~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum dan menaikan kedua alisnya.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau memang aneh~"

"Kau tersenyum? Lihat! Kau tersenyum?" Taehyung tentu saja melompat kegirangan melihat senyuman di wajah Jimin.

Jimin menghentikan senyumannya. "Aku mau pulang..."

"Denganku saja oke?" sahut Taehyung, membujuk Jimin agar pulang bersamanya.

"Aku pulang dengan Jungkook... Mian..." sahut Jimin sambil melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Aku tetap akan berjuang mengejarmu, Jimin a!" teriak Taehyung sebelum Jimin keluar dari kelas.

Semua tatapan mahasiswa di kelas itu spontan tertuju kepada Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya darimana ia tahu jadwal kelasku?" gumam Jimin ketika menaiki mobil Jungkook di parkiran.

"Pria alien itu lagi?" gumam Jungkook.

"Iya, ia lagi-lagi datang ke kelasku dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti siang tadi..." sahut Jimin sambil memasang seatbeltnya.

"Aku cemburu hyeong.. Kau terlihat begitu memikirkannya..." sahut Jungkook sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Jungkook a~ Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, kau benar-benar seperti adikku sendiri..." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook.

"Huuuuuft~" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan kaki bersama Hoseok menuju toko buku.

"Tak apa hyeong kau menemaniku? Nanti kau terlambat ke mini market." sahut Hoseok.

"Aku masih punya waktu setengah jam. Kan jarak toko buku tempatmu bekerja tidak jauh dengan mini market tempatku bekerja, Hoseok a~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Ah, jinjja gumawo untuk roti dan susunya tadi, hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum dan memegang perutnya. "Aku punya tambahan tenaga untuk bekerja sore ini~"

Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan toko buku tempat Hoseok bekerja part time.

"Sudah sampai~ Selamat bekerja ya, Hoseok a~" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok.

"Gumawo hyeong~ Hati-hati di jalan ya~" Hoseok melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam toko buku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mengendarai sepeda yang sudah lama tak digunakannya itu untuk berkeliling mencari udara segar sepulang kuliah.

Sepeda motornya sudah dimasukan ke dalam rumah dan ia juga sudah berganti pakaian.

"Saatnya mengolahragakan otot-otot kakiku~" teriak Taehyung pelan sambil mengendarai sepedanya.

Taehyung terus melaju dengan sepedanya sambil menghirup udara segar sore itu, dan tanpa disadari, langit semakin gelap.

"Ah~ Sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam?" gumam Taehyung saat melihat jam di tangannya.

Dan tiba-tiba, tepat dihadapannya, sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya melintas. Pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu berjalan tidak jauh dari hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menghampiri Jimin yang sedang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jimin a!" seru Taehyung. Spontan Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Taehyung ada dihadapannya.

"Ah~ Kau lagi?" sahut Jimin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku rasa ini jodoh!" sahut Taehyung sambil memarkirkan sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah yang berada disampingnya.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kau memarkirkan sepedamu tepat di depan rumahku..." sahut Jimin.

"Ah~ Itu rumahmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Rumahku tak jauh dari sini~ Sekitar sepuluh menit kalau berjalan kaki~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Oh..." sahut Jimin, tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi apa.

"Aku rasa ini memang takdir." sahut Taehyung lagi.

"Apa?" Jimin kembali dibuat bingung.

"Aku dan kau, bisa bertemu di depan rumahmu. Bukankah ini takdir?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jimin tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Yaaaa~ Kau hidup di jaman apa? Percaya pada takdir, seperti orang tua saja..."

"Aku serius~" gerutu Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?"

"Mengencanimu!" sahut Taehyung.

"Uhuk!" Jimin terbatuk, terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Tapi saat ini kau masih punya pacar, hmmmm... Kalau begitu berikan aku nomor handphonemu untuk saat ini. Itu yang aku inginkan sekarang~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang aneh~"

"Kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum seperti itu..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap wajah Taehyung. Wajah Jimin sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Jimin langsung menyebutkan nomor handphonenya.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Katanya kau minta nomor handphoneku?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah! Ulangi lagi~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

Tak lama kemudian telepon Taehyung berbunyi. Hoseok menelepon Taehyung tepat disaat Taehyung baru saja mensave nomor handphone Jimin.

"Annyeong, hyeong~ Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang..." sahut Taehyung sambil menjawab panggilan dari Hoseok itu.

"Taehyung a~ Tolong kesini jemput aku~ Hujannya deras sekali, aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Mana mungkin aku ke kafe dengan baju basah kuyup?" sahut Hoseok.

"Hyeong, disini cerah." Taehyung bingung dengan ucapan Hoseok.

"Benarkah? Disini hujan deras aigooo~ Tolong aku Taehyung a... Jemput aku dengan sepeda motormu ya... Oke oke? Jangan lupa bawa jas hujan agar kita tidak kebasahan~" Hoseok memohon kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku sedang sibuk hyeong~" sahut Taehyung.

"Taehyungie~ Tolong akuuuuu~" rengek Hoseok.

Taehyung kembali menatap wajah Jimin.

"Pergi saja kalau ada perlu~" sahut Jimin.

Taehyung masih menatap wajah Jimin. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Pergi saja tidak apa-apa.."

"Baik, tunggu aku hyeong aku segera kesana~" sahut Taehyung sambil memutuskan panggilan itu.

"Maaf Jimin a~ Ada yang harus kukerjakan~ Aku pergi dulu ya.." sahut Taehyung sambil menaiki sepedanya. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih untuk nomor handphonemu~ Nanti akan kuhubungi~" teriak Taehyung sambil mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumahnya.

Ia harus kembali ke rumahnya dulu untuk mengambil motor dan jas hujan agar bisa menjemput Hoseok di depan toko buku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon tengah berbaring di sofa ruang utama rumah Jin.

"Mengapa eomma dan appa tetap belum kesini juga menjemputku arrghhh~" gerutu Namjoon. "Apa aku bukan anak kandung mereka?"

Namjoon termenung menatap langit-langit rumah Jin.

"Apakah menjadi pengarang lagu bukan sebuah pekerjaan? Apa bermusik bukan sebuah kebanggaan?" gerutu Namjoon, mengingat betapa kedua orang tuanya menentangnya untuk mengambil kuliah jurusan musik.

Tak lama kemudian Jin turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang utama.

"Namjoon a~ Kau akan terus tidur disana?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon duduk dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya~ Apa kau minta aku tidur di kamarmu? Hehehe.."

"Kau gila?" sahut Jin sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Hehehe..." Namjoon tertawa.

"Sana, tidur saja di kamar ayahku.. Aku rasa ayahku tidak keberatan tidur denganmu Namjoon a~" sahut Jin.

Namjoon menatap Jin beberapa saat lamanya.

"Benarkah? AKu boleh tidur di kamar ayahmu?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi jangan berisik! Nanti ayahku bangun."

"Oke~" sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan bersama Jin ke atas menuju kamar ayah Jin.

"Selamat malam~" sahut Jin sambil menutup pintu kamar ayahnya.

Namjoon berbaring di kasur dan menatap ke foto almarhum ayah Jin yang diletakan di meja.

"Ahjussi~ Sepertinya Jin hyeong masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sudah meninggal sejak sebelas bulan yang lalu~" bisik Namjoon sambil menatap foto itu.

Dan tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Namjoon.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Sugas kumamon : wkwkw iya FF ini emang tiap chapternya pendek makanya saya update 2 chapter tiap minggu sebagai rasa bersalah gagal majangin chapter :(**

 **Guest : mian kalo pendek :( emang ini FF mini chapter, tiap chapternya mini gitu, wkwkw XD makanya saya update 2 chapter per minggu karena pendek tiap chapternya :)**

 **Lee Fitri: wkwkw taetae gengsi ceritanya XD hayo disini mau nangis juga kaga pas tahu ayah jin ternyata udah meninggal?**

 **kimhyoshin: bener serumah kan? tapi kaga seatap XD asik dibilang manis :) #gagalfokus XD chim jahat ya sama dedek kuki? wkwkw XD multimedia? wuih keren... saya mah buta tehnologi hyo XD THX A LOT FIGHTINGNYA, U TOO YA HYO :* AKU PADAMU TOO :)**

 **ekayuni018 : tampanan mana sama saya hayo? #abaikan XD wkwkw idenya briliant, beli tenda biar numpang di halaman rumah taetae XD mengerti gimana maksudnya yun? u too, fighting ya :)**

 **Tan Army19 : helo helo helo helo tell me what you want rite now/? #pakenadaWarOfHormone XD wkwkw nungguin yang bangtan fear street juga toh? wah readers setia saya, sini peluk {} chat-chat an mereka lawak ya? kaga jelas gitu XD wkwkw XD u too, fighting tan :)**

 **Avijunhobie : ide hobie briliant kan? XD hayo siapa hayo belovednya yoongi hayo? :) seneng bgt ya vi liat taehyung tersiksa? XD**

 **minzz9594 : lah kok jadi hobie sama jungkook? XD asik ada yg gemes wkwkw XD BTW SAYA NGAKAK ASLI BACA REVIEWMU MIN :) {} here lanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **THX A LOT FOR ALL READERS YANG SELALU JADI MOODBOSTER SAYA TIAP SAYA BACA REVIEW KALIAN :)**

 **BTW, TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS MENINGGALNYA NENEKNYA KIM TAEHYUNG :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung sudah membuka matanya dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Jimin.

 ** _Taehyung: Selamat pagi, koala manis~ Ayo bangun, waktunya kuliah..._**

Tak lama kemudian balasan Jimin masuk ke handphone Taehyung.

 ** _Jimin: Koala manis?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Iya~ Rambut abu-abumu terlihat seperti bulu boneka koala , dan senyummu manis~_**

 ** _Jimin: Aigoooo~ Kau sudah gila sejak pagi-pagi begini?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Sudah kubilang,aku gila sejak jatuh cinta padamu~_**

 ** _Jimin: Aku mau siap-siap ke kampus. Bye._**

Taehyung tersenyum sambil melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya. "Jimin membalas pesanku! Yuhuuuu~" teriaknya sambil terus melompat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok sudah merapikan rak-rak buku di perpustakaan ketika Yoongi tiba disana.

"Apa yang harus kukerjakan pagi ini?" tanya Yoongi kepada kepala perpustakaan.

"Rapikan semua buku-buku di kereta dorong ini berdasarkan abjad di rak sebelah sana" sahut kepala perpustakaan menunjuk rak yang bersebelahan dengan rak tempat Hoseok berdiri.

"Oke~" sahut Yoongi sambil menarik kereta dorong itu menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh kepala perpustakaan.

"Pagi Hoseok a~" sapa Yoongi dari sela-sela rak buku.

"Ah~ Kau sudah datang hyeong?" Hoseok terkejut mendengar sapaan Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hoseok.

"Ini~ Kau pasti belum sarapan kan?" sahut Yoongi sambil memberikan sebuah kantong kepada Hoseok yang berisi sekotak susu dan sepotong roti.

"Gumawo hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengambil kantong itu dari tangan Yoongi.

"Maaf hanya bisa membelikanmu ini~" sahut Yoongi sambil menundukan kepalanya, menatap lantai.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa hyeong~ Ini sudah cukup.." jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo bekerjaaa~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap wajah Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung segera berlari ke depan kelas Jimin.

Dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki Taehyung, sangat mudah baginya untuk mencari informasi akan jadwal kelas yang diambil Jimin untuk satu semester ini!

Kebetulan kepala administrasi tata usaha di kampus itu adalah salah satu penggemar Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya perlu menunjukan aegyonya dan ia segera mendapatkan selembar kertas berisi jadwal kelas yang diambil Jimin untuk satu semester ini.

Ketika Jimin melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo makan siang denganku~" sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukan auranya yang keren itu.

Jimin tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Maaf, tapi Jimin ada janji denganku!" sahut Jungkook sambil menggandeng lengan Jimin.

"Ishhh..." Taehyung menggerutu pelan.

Jimin berjalan bersama Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriak Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung membalikan badannya dan mengangkat kakinya seolah sedang menendang Taehyung dari kejauhan.

"Dia sangat keren, ya kan Jungkook a?" sahut Jimin sambil terus tersenyum.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sahut Namjoon menghampiri Jin ke dapur.

"Kupas bawang dan potong kecil-kecil sana" perintah Jin.

"Ah~ Tapi mengapa rumah makanmu semakin sepi semakin kesini?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengintip ke depan, ke tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk para pengunjung yang makan di tempat.

"Gosipnya beradar, kau pasti tahu itu.. Mereka mengatakan aku gila..." sahut Jin sambil terus fokus memasak makanan yang akan dibawanya malam nanti ke rumah Taehyung.

Namjoon menatap Jin dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan, sementara Jin tetap fokus memasak.

"Ah, ibumu belum menjemputmu kesini Namjoon a? Ini sudah hampir seminggu kau kabur dari rumah!" sahut Jin.

"Benarkan? Sudah hampir seminggu tapi tidak ada yang mencariku? Apa mereka memang senang aku pergi dari rumah?" gerutu Namjoon sambil mengupas bawang sesuai perintah Jin.

"Ayahmu belum ke luar negeri lagi?" tanya Jin.

"Sepertinya minggu depan ia ada urusan ke London, entahlah, kan aku sudah lima hari disini hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kini giliran Jin menatap ke arah Namjoon dengan wajah penuh rasa iba, sementara Namjoon fokus mengupas bawang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung a~ Ayo makan siang bersama~" sahut Hoseok saat berpapasan dengan Taehyung di lorong dekat kelas Hoseok.

"Oke~" sahut Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

"Yoongi hyeong masih ada kelas?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Sebisa mungkin aku jangan hanya berduaan dengan Hoseok hyeong, nanti dia makin jatuh cinta padaku!_ " sahut Taehyung dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kelas Yoongi hyeong baru berakhir sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Aaaa~ Aku sudah lapar, ayo makan sekarang Taehyung a~ Oke oke?" rengek Hoseok.

Taehyung benar-benar selalu kesulitan menolak permintaan Hoseok, sejak mereka masih berada di sekolah dasar, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk di meja pojok dekat pintu keluar kantin. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Jimin dan Jungkook juga sedang berada di kantin dan memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Lihat hyeong! Dia sudah ada pasangan!" sahut Jungkook melihat betapa dekatnya Taehyung dan Hoseok yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka sambil tertawa dan mengusili satu sama lain.

Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung dan Hoseok. "Aku rasa pria itu tak asing~ Apa aku ada kelas yang bersamaan dengan kelasnya?" gumam Jimin.

"Uh? Kau kenal pria yang bersama alien itu?" sahut Jungkook.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Entahlah~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum kelas berakhir, Taehyung diam-diam berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya karena kelas Jimin akan segera berakhir dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi!

Taehyung segera berlari menuju kelas Jimin dan tiba disana tepat ketika sang dosen berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Jimin a~ Hai~" sapa Taehyung sambil duduk di bangku depan Jimin.

Jimin lagi-lagi tercengang melihat kedatangan Taehyung yang tak pantang menyerah itu.

Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat akan keberadaan Hoseok dan Taehyung tadi siang di kantin.

"Ya, Taehyung a, kau kan sudah punya pacar, untuk apa menggangguku? Apa aku seperti mainan bagimu?" Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Tentu saja kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat dengan sempurna.

"Hah? Pacar? Aku single!" sahut Taehyung.

"Tadi siang kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan pria yang kau ajak makan bersama itu.." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyadari apa maksud pembicaraan Jimin.

"Aaaah! Hoseok hyeong?" sahut Taehyung.

"Hyeong? Ia lebih tua darimu?" sahut Jimin.

"Hoseok hyeong satu tahun di atas kita~ Jurusannya sama dengan jurusanmu~" sahut Taehyung.

"Ah, pantas aku seperti mengenalnya.. Semester ini memang ada satu kelas gabungan antara angkatanku dan angkatan setahun diatasku.." gumam Jimin.

"Dia bukan pacarku, tenang saja!" sahut Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jimin yang kecil itu.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku serius! Dia hanya teman masa kecilku. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, makanya kami sangat dekat. Percayalah padaku~" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jiimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat serius saat itu sehingga membuat debaran jantung Jimin kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, Jimin a~" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin ingat, hari ini Jungkook ada kelas sampai jam enam sore dan Jimin memang selalu pulang duluan setiap hari Jumat setelah kelasnya berakhir di jam setengah lima sore.

"Uhm~ Oke, Jungkook kebetulan ada kelas sampai sore nanti." sahut Jimin, berpura-pura acuh tak acuh dengan ajakan Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Oke! Kalu begitu setiap Jumat kuantar pulang ya~" sahut Taehyung penuh semangat.

Jimin tertawa melihat antusias Taehyung. Jimin tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, setiap Jumat~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Taehyung sudah tiba di depan rumah Jimin.

Jimin melepas helm yang setiap pagi dikenakan oleh Yoongi itu dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

"Ini helmnya, gumawo Taehyung a~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Besok kau ada acara?" Tiba-tiba Taehyung bertanya.

"Uh? Besok?" Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan sekpresi kebingungan.

"Iya~ Ah! Kau ada kencan dengan kekasihmu?" Taehyung menundukan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Aku tidak punya pacar~" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja Taehyung langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kebingungan ke arah Jimin.

"Uh? Bukankah pria itu katanya pacarmu?" tanya Taehyung sambil memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ia hanya berbohong agar kau tak mengangguku..." Kini Jimin yang menundukan kepalanya,ia bingung bagaimana harus memberi penjelasan, ia bahkan bingung mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengakui bahwa dirinya masih single!

"Uh? Serius?" Taehyung segera turun dari motornya dan memegang kedua bahu Jimin sambil menatap wajah Jimin. "Kau serius? Dia bukan pacarmu?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Dia temanku sejak kecil, sama seperti kau dan hyeongmu itu~"

"Lalu mengapa kalian membohongiku?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Kau begitu aneh! Kau tiba-tiba mengatakan menyukaiku dan terus mendekatiku. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba melakukan itu padamu?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak, kemudian menundukan kepalanya. "Ah benar~ Aku juga akan merasa terganggu jika ada yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu kepadaku. Mian,Jimin a~"

"Makanya aku cerita kepada Jungkook kalau ada alien yang mendekatiku, dan dia terpikirkan cara itu agar membuatmu menjauhiku." sahut Jimin.

"Alien? Aku?" Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap bingung ke wajah Jimin.

"Iya~ Kau aneh, seperti alien, hehehe..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya yang manis itu.

"Dasar lemon manis aigooo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut abu-abu milik Jimin.

"Oke, aku masuk dulu~" sahut Jimin.

"Ah~ Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Besok siang kau ada acara?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oke, siap-siap! Besok jam sepuluh siang aku akan menjemputmu~" sahut Taehyung sambil menaiki sepeda motornya.

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung segera melajukan motornya dengan berteriak kecil selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **nabnab jung : ciye cemburu sama jimin yang dikejar2 taetae ya? XD iya gapapa reviewnya pas amu aja/? yg penting nyempetin baca :)**

 **ORUL2 : nah kan mulai bingung kan? asik akhirnya ada yg bingung/? XD hayo ntar endingnya bakal pairing siapa hayo? :) namjin kata siapaa dem ayem hayo? :p iya bener aamiin :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : ini vmin apa vhope hayo endingnya? #tebaktebakdapetcoklat XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : wuih makasih bgt loh tan udah suka sama ff super pendek ini asli {} iya bukan bangtan kalo kaga gaje ya wkwkw XD hayo jin kenapa hayo? XD u too fighting ya tan :)**

 **Lee Fitri : wkwkw akal2an doang XD here next chapt :)**

 **Guest : min ff, semini badan parkjimini-miniyoongi/? mian kaga bisa panjang2 euy di ff ini chapteringnya :( thx a lot anyway pujiannya :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **minzz9594 : hobie kok dijodohin sama kuki? /masih mikir/ pertemukan? mereka ketemu kok di kampus tapi kaga ngobrol/? XD minta dibantai? kok ngakak ya bacanya XD wkwkw [ake nyanyi pula, sini nyanyi buat saya aja min :) u too fighting ya! :)**

 **dewiaisyah : wah yang eror ffn saya apa akun kamu ya wi? untung sekarang masuk reviewnya :) whoaaa terharu bacanya :) thx ya for liking this ff :) {} u too, fighting :)**

 **hopekies : wkwkw makanya kan saya bilang, karena merasa bersalah chapternya pendek, saya fast update ff ini :) iya gapapa review sesempetnya aja :) yang penting udah mau baca ff nya aja saya udah seneng bgt :) hayooo hoseok gmn ke taehyung sebenernya hayo :)**

 **SansOphi : we meet again ophi :) longtime no see :) iya untuk ff ini emang mini chapter euy jadi tiap chapternya pendek tapi saya update 2 chapter per minggunya :) wuih ada kookmin shipper :) wkwkw**

 **kumiko Ve : hayo, maunya siapa hayo pairingnya? :)**

* * *

 **BTW, JUST WANT TO INFORM 2 HAL..**

 **1\. SAYA LAGI GARAP SATU FF FIVE SHOOT JUGA, BELUM TAHU KAPAN MAU DIPUBLISHED TAPI SAYA USAHAIN SECEPETNYA :)**

 **"I'M A FALLEN LEAVES - NAMJIN KOOKJIN TAEJIN HOPEMIN FF" HopeMin nya cuma slight sih, intinya ini FF Namjoon, Jungkook, Jin, sama Taehyung :)**

 **Silakan ditunggu tanggal publishednya FF ini ya :)**

 **2\. FF INI AKHIRNYA SUDAH SAYA TAMATKAN... DI CHAPTER 27 :) Jadi, jangan bosen terus mantengin ff ini sampe chapter 27 ya :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **.**

Hoseok tengah merapikan rak buku di toko buku tempatnya bekerja ketika handphonenya berbunyi.

 ** _Taehyung: Yaaaaaaaa~ Kalian tahu? Jimin belum punya pacar!_**

 ** _Jin: Bukankah katamu kemarin sudah?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Bukan kataku, kata Hoseok hyeong~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Bukankah pacarnya sendiri yang bilang padamu, pabo ya?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Jimin bilang itu bukan pacarnya~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Apa Jimin sedang mencoba mempermainkanmu Taehyung a?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Apa dia berniat selingkuh?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Yaiiisssssh! Bukan seperti itu, katanya mereka hanya berpura-pura karena awalnya Jimin terganggu dengan keberadaanku..._**

 ** _Hoseok: Sudah kubilang, kau gila Kim Tae~_**

 ** _Taehyung: Lalu dulu kau berpacaran dengan pria gila, huh?_**

 ** _Hoseok: YAISHHHH, KIM TAE!_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hahahahaha~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Aigoo~_**

 ** _Jin: ..._**

Hoseok memasukan kembali handphonenya ke saku dan kembali merapikan beberapa buku yang tidak tertata rapi di rak.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa saat ia dan Taehyung tengah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

" _Apapun keadaan kita sekarang, kau memang pria terbaik yang pernah kukenal, Kim Tae~_ " bisiknya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin tengah duduk termenung di sofa ruang utama. Namjoon duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyeong~ Kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uh? Tidak apa-apa~ Ah, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau tidak berniat kembali ke rumah?" tanya Jin.

Jin mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Namjoon yang diusir dari rumahnya hampir seminggu itu.

"Haruskah aku kesana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kau harus mengambil pakaianmu! Mau berapa lama kau terus memakai baju dan dalamanku aigoo~" sahut Jin sambil memukuli punggung Namjoon.

"Ouch~ Sakit hyeooooong~" rengek Namjoon.

"Sana pulang, setidaknya kalau diusir lagi, bawa pakaianmu..." sahut Jin.

"Temani aku hyeong" Tatapan mata Namjoon begitu memelas.

Jin berdiri dan menarik tangan Namjoon. "Ayo kutemani~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terus menatap handphonenya.

"Permisi~ Ini, saya mau bayar..." sahut seorang pembeli yang sudah beberapa detik lamanya berada di meja kasir namun tidak dilayani Yoongi.

"Ah~ Maaf.. Maaf..." sahut Yoongi sambil memasukan handphone ke sakunya dan segera menscan barang-barang yang dibeli oleh orang dihadapannya itu.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang memang terlalu banyak termenung aigoo~" sahut pembeli itu.

"Maafkan saya~" sahut Yoongi sambil membungkukan badannya.

Setelah membayar, pembeli itu segera keluar dari mini market tempat Yoongi bekerja.

"Yaiiissssh~ Mengapa pikiranku tiba-tiba kacau lagi~" gerutu Yoongi sambil duduk di kursinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Jin sudah berada tepat di depan rumah Namjoon.

"Sana masuk, aku tunggu disini~" sahut Jin.

"Doakan aku selamat hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap rumahnya yang cukup besar itu.

Namjoon memang berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan, tidak kalah dengan keluarga Taehyung.

Hanya saja keluarganya tidak mendukung cita-citanya sehingga Namjoon jarang sekali mendapat uang jajan dari kedua orangtuanya.

Namjoon segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah, ayah dan ibunya sedang asik mengobrol sambil tertawa berdua di depan televisi.

"Apa keberadaanku benar-benar tidak ada artinya di rumah ini?" sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Kedua orang tuanya spontan menoleh ke arah Namjoon. Dan tatapan ayahnya berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

"Untuk apa kau kembali kesini? Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dan kembali seenaknya?" bentak ayahnya kepada Namjoon.

"Apa kau sudah berpikir dengan matang Namjoon a?" sahut ibunya sambil menahan tubuh suaminya itu agar jangan memukuli Namjoon.

"Menjadi dokter? Haruskah aku menjadi dokter hanya karena ayahku dosen kedokteran?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Kau!" teriak ayahnya.

"Apa menjadi anak seorang dosen kedokteran mewajibkanku menjadi dokter? Apa aku tidak bisa memilih impianku sendiri?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Apa bermusik bisa menghidupimu? Apa menciptakan lagu bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak untukmu?" tanya ibunya, masih sambil menahan tubuh ayah Namjoon agar tidak menghampiri Namjoon.

"Apa uang adalah segalanya?" tanya Namjoon sambil terus menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya.

Ayah Namjoon langsung menampis tangan ibu Namjoon dan berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, lalu menghajar Namjoon bertubi-tubi. "Kau memang tidak pernah bisa berpikir dengan normal!"

Namjoon terus berteriak kesakitan, dan Jin bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Namjoon.

"Aigooooo~ Itu pasti sakit sekali..." gumam Jin, membayangkan jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Namjoon.

Namjoon segera berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil beberapa pakaian dan pakaian dalam dari lemarinya, memasukannya ke dalam ransel, sementara ayahnya masih terus berteriak memakinya dari ruang utama.

Namjoon kembali turun ke ruang utama. "Aku rasa belum ada gunanya aku kembali kesini..." sahutnya sambil membungkukan badannya, menandakan bahwa ia akan pergi lagi dari rumah itu.

"Pergi saja sana! Jangan pernah pulang lagi!" bentak ayahnya.

"Namjoon a~ Kembalilah jika pikiranmu sudah bisa berpikir dengan normal" sahut ibunya sambil memeluk tubuh ayah Namjoon agar tidak memukuli Namjoon lagi.

Kedua pipi Namjoon biru-biru akibat terkena pukulan ayahnya, dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon berdiri di hadapan Jin yang sudah sedari tadi menunggunya di depan rumahnya itu.

Air mata menetes dari kedua mata Namjoon. "Apa aku memang bukan bagian dari keluarga itu, hyeong?"

Jin langsung memeluk tubuh Namjoon yang penuh dengan luka pukul. "Mereka hanya perlu waktu untuk bisa mengerti keinginanmu Namjoon a~"

Namjoon terus menangis di pelukan Jin, dan Jin terus mengusap-usap pelan rambut Namjoon agar perasaan Namjoon bisa membaik.

Akhirnya setelah menangis disana beberapa waktu lamanya, mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah Jin karena jam sepuluh malam nanti mereka harus berkumpul di rumah Taehyung.

Setibanya di rumah Jin, Namjoon membuka kaosnya dan merintih kesakitan.

"Aigoooo~ Lukamu cukup parah.. Apa itu sakit, Namjoon a?" tanya Jin sambil bergidik melihat memar-memar di wajah dan punggung Namjoon.

"Hatiku lebih sakit, hyeong~" sahut Namjoon.

Jin segera berlari mengambil kotak P3K dan duduk disamping Namjoon, mengolesi salep untuk mengurangi nyeri memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Namjoon menatap wajah Jin yang sedang fokus mengobatinya. "Aku bersyukur karena setidaknya masih memilikimu disisiku, hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil berbisik.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu Namjoon a~ Aku, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Yoongi.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menghela nafasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari mini market, Yoongi mandi sejenak dan berganti baju, kemudian berjalan ke rumah Taehyung.

Sesampainya Yoongi di rumah Taehyung, sudah ada Jin dan Namjoon yang terlebih dulu tiba disana. Mereka langsung berbincang-bincang sambil tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian~" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul tubuh Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Wajahmu kenapa hyeong?" tanya Yoongi, menyadari ada memar di wajah Namjoon.

"Ayahnya memukulinya lagi" sahut Taehyung yang sudah terlebih dulu mendengar cerita dari Jin.

"Kau bertemu ayahmu?" sahut Yoongi terkejut.

"Aku pulang ke rumah, dan dipukuli lagi oleh ayahku~" sahut Namjoon.

"Mengapa kau pulang? Kenapa tidak tunggu ayahmu pergi ke luar negeri dulu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Pakaianku kurang karena dipakai olehnya... Bahkan pakaian dalamku..." gerutu Jin.

Yoongi spontan tertawa keras. "Hahahaha... Lagian, kau kabur tanpa membawa apapun Namjoon a~ Aigooo~ Hahahaha..."

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok masuk ke dalam rumah Taehyung.

"Siapa yang merindukanku~~~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Aku!" Jin mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga!" sahut Namjoon dan Yoongi bersamaan.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu, hyeong~" gumam Taehyung.

"Karena kau bertemu dengannya setiap hari, bodoh~" sahut Namjoon sambil meninju pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Bukankah Yoongi hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong juga bertemu setiap hari?" sahut Taehyung sambil mencibir.

"Ah benar!" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Aku tetap merindukannya, hahaha..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung memajukan bibirnya sambil menggerutu.

"Ah, Namjoon a~ Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Hoseok. Kali ini giliran Yoongi menceritakan kepada Hoseok atas apa yang terjadi terhadap Namjoon.

"Aigooo~ Ayahmu memang kejam... Ckck..." gumam Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Oke, saatnya makaaan~" sahut Jin sambil meletakkan masakan-masakannya di meja.

Keempat sahabatnya itu langsung menyerbu makanan di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, ceritakan bagaimana dengan Jimin~" sahut Namjoon penuh antusias.

Taehyung menceritakan secara detail akan pembicaraan mereka tadi sore di depan rumah Jimin.

"Aigoooo~ Taehyung a~ Aku rasa ia mulai tertarik padamu..." sahut Namjoon sambil memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Aigooo~ Taehyung kecilku akan punya pacar?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung terus tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok mengingatkan mereka akan sesuatu. "Ah~ Lalu kau sudah tahu siapa penggemar rahasiamu yang selalu meletakkan coklat di depan rumahmu setiap valentine dan memberikanmu hadiah diam-diam setiap kau ulang tahun?"

"Bukankah itu kau, hyeong?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya.

Memang selama ini ada yang selalu diam-diam meletakan kado dan coklat di depan rumah Taehyung. Dan Taehyung yakin itu adalah Hoseok ketika sang polisi beberapa hari yang lalu mengatakan kalau Hoseok menyukainya.

"Bukan aku, Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok sambil menunjukan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Bukan kau hyeong? Lalu siapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Itu dariku~" sahut Jin tiba-tiba sambil memasukan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada Jin.

"Darimu hyeong?" sahut Yoongi.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" sahut Namjoon.

"Karena aku menyukai Taehyung~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

"Uhuk!" Taehyung refleks terbatuk mendengar pernyataan cinta Jin yang sangat tiba-tiba itu!

"Kau? Menyukainya?" tanya Namjoon sambil membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya itu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?" tanya Jin dengan wajah sangat polos.

"Sejak kapan hyeong?" tanya Hoseok, masih dalam ekpresi wajah terkejut.

"Sejak awal~ Sejak pertama kali ia datang kesini~ Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya... Pada pandangan pertama~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **ekayuni018 : wkwkw kue cubit XD jd laper XD ya itu kan di chapter sebelumnya udah dijelasin knp jin dianggap gila, karena dia ngerasa ayahnya belum meninggal padahal kan udah meninggal :) here lanjutannya :) u too, fighting ya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : dibaca terus ya lanjutan chapter2nya :) konfliknya bakalan semakin bermacam-macam disini tuh :)**

 **SansOphi : whoaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya :) jadi malu dibilang keren :) #PakeKacamataItem #Abaikan XD hayo endingnya gimana hayo? :) masa sih moment KookMin banyak bikin bapernya? jadi terharu :) KookMin? oke requestnya saya tampung ya :) u too, always fighting ya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : wkwkw semoga kaga kecewa ya dewi sama alurnya ini :) berarti kmrn2 kita blm bejodoh/? #abaikan XD thx a lot for supporting me as always {} kamu juga selalu terus semangat ya dewi :) family bukan ya? :) hayo tebak wkwkw**

 **nabnab jung : silakan fire saya sayang.. saya iklas/? :) karena ini ada ketujuh membernya jadi dipastikan kaga semua pairing ada momentnya di tiap chapter mian ya :( here next chapt :)**

 **Guest : tiap hari apdet chapter ini? mabok atuhlah sayanya XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **minzz9594 : sini2 kamu aja bersanding sama saya :) lovelovelove back :) here lanjutannya :) u too, fighting ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : lah akhirnya ada yg dukung vmin setelah saya digorok sana sini karena vmin ngalahin vhope/? #iniapa XD makin apa makin gemesin ya? gemesin kayak tania kan :) #abaikan XD tania too, fighting!**

 **hopekies : ayo kita pukpukin jungkook :) asal kamu bahagia saya juga bahagia kies #abaikan XD**

* * *

 **CHUKKAE BTS FOR THE 1ST DAESANG IN MMA 2016 !**

 **BTS = Born To Slay! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **.**

"Apa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?" tanya Jin dengan wajah sangat polos.

"Sejak kapan hyeong?" tanya Hoseok, masih dalam ekpresi wajah terkejut.

"Sejak awal~ Sejak pertama kali ia datang kesini~ Aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya... Pada pandangan pertama~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening.

"Kenapa kalian jadi diam seperti ini~" gumam Jin.

"Uh? Kami terkejut~" sahut Hoseok sambil menyikut lengan Taehyung yang masih tercengan itu.

"Uh? Ah~ Hyeong... Maaf.. Kau kan tahu, aku sedang menyukai seseorang~" sahut Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana~ Toh aku tidak berharap apa-apa darimu~" sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap wajah Jin dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Aku tak memaksamu menyukaiku juga~ Aku menyukaimu~ Itu sudah cukup bagiku, hehehe.." sahut Jin sambil tertawa.

"Aaaaaaah~" Taehyung membuka lebar mulutnya.

Namjoon terus menatap Jin dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sudahlah~ Jangan dibahas lagi~ Ayo lanjut makaaaan~" sahut Jin berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

Keempat sahabatnya menganggukan kepalanya sambil lanjut memakan masakan Jin yang memang sangat enak rasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon ketika ia dan Jin sudah kembali ke rumah Jin.

"Semuanya~ Wajahnya~ Senyumnya~ Tingkah lakunya~ Aku suka semuanya~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon menghela nafas. "Mengapa harus Taehyung?"

"Uh?" Jin menoleh mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil meggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, hyeong~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jin hyeong benar-benar luar biasa! Menyatakan perasaannya di depan orang banyak seperti itu~ Aigoo~" sahut Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Taehyung sedang duduk berdua di halaman rumah Taehyung setelah acara makan-makan berakhir.

"Besok libur~ Ayo kita mengobrol di depan Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok ketika ketiga sahabatnya pulang.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Jin hyeong tadi!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kita bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa~" gumam Hoseok.

"Kenyataan bahwa ayahnya meninggal... Dan kenyataan bahwa ia menyukaimu yang tidak menyukainya... Aigoo~ Apa Jin hyeong akan terus berpura-pura seolah tidak ada apa-apa seperti ini? Mengapa nasib Jin hyeong harus sepahit ini?" gumam Hoseok sambil menatap bintang di langit.

"Entahlah..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap bintang seperti yang tengah Hoseok lakukan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyukainya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, bodoh~ Apa perasaan bisa dipaksakan?" sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. Mengerti bahwa perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Taehyung sudah berdandan sangat rapi. Sebentar lagi ia akan berkencan dengan Jimin!

Keempat sahabatnya sudah berkumpul di halaman rumahnya. Setiap sabtu dan minggu pagi mereka memang selalu berkumpul bersama di rumah Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar pergi lagi meninggalkan kami Taehyung a?" tanya Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung keluar dari dalam rumahnya dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

"Whoaaa~ Kau benar-benar tampan Taehyung a~" sahut Jin sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Dan kali ini aku akan pulang sore~ Bukan seperti kencan buta biasanya, kali ini aku akan berkencan dengan Jimin hingga malam hari~" sahut Taehyung, lagi-lagi dengan gaya arogannya, memamerkan ketampanannya.

"Kami akan jarang bisa bermain denganmu lagi kalau begitu~" gumam Yoongi.

"Nanti malam bagaimana kalau kita berpesta lagi dirumahku?" sahut Taehyung.

"Oke call!" teriak Jin penuh semangat.

"Jam sepuluh malam lagi?" tanya Namjoon menatap ke arah Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Hoseok dan Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, jam sepuluh lewat sedikit~" sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung langsung berpamitan dan menuju rumah Jimin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jimin masuk ke dalam bioskop. Jimin benar-benar terlihat sangat manis siang itu.

Selama film diputar, tangan Taehyung terus menggenggam erat tangan Jimin.

Jimin berusaha melepaskan genggaman Taehyung tapi tenaga Taehyung terlalu kuat untuk dilawannya.

Akhirnya Jimin pasrah membiarkan tangan mungilnya itu berada dalam genggaman tangan Taehyung.

Setelah menonton, mereka makan siang dan mengobrol akan banyak hal. Ternyata Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama memiliki hobi fotografi.

"Kapan-kapan kita ke pantai bersama,oke? Kita ambil banyak foto pemandangan yang indah disana~" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh antusias.

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin setelah hari ini aku masih mau keluar denganmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena aku yakin kau pasti mau~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis menatap wajah Jimin.

"Apa kau playboy?" sahut Jimin.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan siapapun~" gumam Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau senekat ini mendekatiku?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Karena aku yakin, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu~ Makanya dengan penuh keberanian aku selalu mengejarmu~" sahut Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taehyung itu.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka berjalan-jalan dan masuk ke dalam sebuah fotobox, mengambil beberapa foto mereka berdua, kemudian menghias foto-foto itu dengan kreasi mereka sendiri, dan mencetaknya.

"Ini~ Taruh di dompetmu~" sahut Taehyung sambil menyerahkan beberapa foto ke tangan Jimin.

"Dan sisanya ini akan kutempel di kamarku~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa tak kau letakan di dompetmu juga?" tanya Jimin.

"Bolehkah aku taruh foto kita ini di dompetku?" tanya Taehyung sambil melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Taehyung dan Jimin berencana akan pulang setelah hujan berhenti dan mereka menunggu hujan reda dengan memesan segelas kopi hangat di dalam sebuah kafe.

Tiba-tiba handphone Taehyung berbunyi. Hoseok meneleponnya lagi.

"Taehyung aaa~ Tolong akuuuuu~ Aku di halte dekat rumah, hujannya sangat deras... Antar aku ke toko buku yaaaa~" sahut Hoseok.

"Yaissssh~ Hyeong! Kau kan tahu aku sedang berkencan!" gerutu Taehyung sambil melirik ke arah Jimin.

Jimin memperhatikan wajah Taehyung.

"Tolong aku kali ini sajaaaa Taehyung a~ Yaaa? Busnya tadi penuh, kalau menunggu bus berikutnya aku bisa telat bekerja~" rengek Hoseok.

"Yaiiisssh~ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sekarang hyeong!" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

"Sana, pergi saja~ Tidak apa-apa~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, serius~" sahut Jimin.

"Taehyung aaaa~ Tolong aku, eung? Tolong akuuuuu~" rengek Hoseok.

"Baiklah! Tunggu aku, lima menit lagi aku sampai disana~" sahut Taehyung sambil mematikan handphonenya.

"Kau benar tak apa-apa?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ia butuh bantuanmu? Pergi saja, aku bisa pulang naik taxi~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tunggu saja aku disini, nanti kujemput lagi, oke?" sahut Taehyung.

"Oke~" sahut Jimin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, tunggu aku ya!" sahut Taehyung sambil berlari keluar untuk mengambil motornya di parkiran dan menjemput Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tiba di halte. Hoseok sedang berdiri sendirian sambil memeluk tubuhnya karena kedinginan.

"Ayo cepat naik hyeong~ Ini jas hujannya~" sahut Taehyung sambil menyerahkan jas hujan ke tangan Hoseok.

"Gumawo Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok sambil memakain jas hujan dan naik kesepeda motor Taehyung.

Hoseok langsung memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung seperti biasa, dan lagi-lagi detak jantung Taehyung berdetak lebih cepat.

" _Ada Jimin menungguku! Aku harus mengabaikan perasaan aneh ini!_ " gumam Taehyung dalam hati ketika detak jantungnya terus berdetak cepat saat Hoseok memeluknya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, karena terlalu ngebut, motor Taehyung tergelincir.

Taehyung dan Hoseok terjatuh di pinggir jalan. Kaki Hoseok tertimpa sepeda motor Taehyung.

"Arrghhhh~" teriak Hoseok.

Taehyung segera bangun dan mendirikan sepeda motornya yang terjatuh menimpa Hoseok.

"Hyeong! Hyeong! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung panik. Ia sama sekali tidak terluka, tapi ia yakin Hoseok pasti sangat kesakitan.

"Kakiku Taehyung a~ Kakiku sakit sekali~" sahut Hoseok sambil menangis.

Taehyung langsung segera menelepon ambulans. Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan membawa Hoseok ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Taehyung mampir sebentar ke toko buku dan kafe tempat Hoseok bekerja untuk memberi kabar bahwa Hoseok tidak bisa bekerja untuk sementara karena kecelakaan.

Untungnya, pemilik toko buku dan pemilik kafe tempat Hoseok bekerja paruh waktu itu mengerti dan mengijinkan Hoseok beristirahat beberapa hari lamanya sampai kakinya pulih.

Setelah itu Taehyung segera berlari ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Hoseok.

Syukurlah, kaki Hoseok tidak patah, hanya berdarah karena beberapa luka yang cukup dalam dan itupun sudah dijahit.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung teringat bahwa Jimin menunggunya di kafe!

"Taehyung a~ Jangan kemana-mana, temani aku disini ya?" Tatapan Hoseok sangat memelas.

Bagaimanapun juga ini kesalahan Taehyung, makanya Taehyung mengiyakan permintaan Hoseok karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Hoseok itu.

Taehyung segera menelepon Jimin untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjemput Jimin karena harus menemani Hoseok di rumah sakit.

"Oh~ Iya, gwenchana Taehyung a~ Aku bisa pulang naik taxi~" jawab Jimin di telepon.

"Maafkan aku, benar-benar maafkan aku Jimin a~" Taehyung merasa bersalah juga terhadap Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Aku bisa naik taxi. Ah, hyeongmu itu, bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Jimin.

"Ia sudah baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat total agar keadaannya segera membaik.." sahut Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian panggilan terputus. Jimin menatap layar handphonenya sambil menghela nafas.

"Haruskah kukabari anak-anak?" tanya Taehyung.

"Nanti saja, aku perlu istirahat sejenak, Taehyung a~ Kabari mereka satu jam lagi~" sahut Hoseok sambil memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung menatap wajah Hoseok. "Hyeong, mengapa kau selalu meminta tolong padaku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Hoseok membuka matanya dan menoleh menatap wajah Taehyung. "Uh?"

"Kau tidak pernah meminta tolong yang lain, selalu kepadaku~" sahut Taehyung.

"Entahlah~ Aku merasa nyaman meminta tolong kepadamu~" sahut Hoseok sambil menghela nafas. "Mungkinkah karena aku sudah terbiasa meminta tolong padamu dari sejak kecil?"

"Ah~ Jangan merasa bersalah! Ini bukan salahmu. Memang takdir mungkin makanya aku terluka seperti ini.." sahut Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun juga, maafkan aku hyeong~"

"Aigoo~ Gwenchana Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung.

Detak jantung Taehyung kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Taehyung langsung menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Hyeong... Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Karena itu kau selalu meminta bantuanku? Karena kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **hopekies: makin complicated ya? :) emang taehyung kepedean tuh wkwkw :)**

 **Guest : hayo, disini vhopenya berasa lagi kaga nih? :) iya kalo apdet tiap hari yg ada tugas kampus saya keteteran dong XD**

 **ORUL2 : siap2 aja ya di ff ini bakal ada beberapa plot twist wkwkw :) siap2 aja pokoknya :)**

 **kimhyoshin : Jin ternyata naksir Taehyung, Namjoon apa kabar? XD belom, siapa yg bilang mereka pacaran kies? kan disini masih temenan semua berlima :)**

 **minzz9594 : taejin yang tak terduga/? mengocar-ngacirkan perasaan namjoon XD hayo di chapter ini vhopenya udah berasa lagi blm? :)**

 **ekayuni018: cinta jin yang tak terduga/? XD iya kasian namjoon bonyok digebugin XD nah, endingnya chapter ini gregetin lagi kaga? XD asik dah ada yang geregetan XD siap2 aja ya di ff ini bakal ada beberapa plot twist loh :) siap2 aja pokoknya kalo alurnya bakal ada beberapa plot twistnya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw yg satu ribut minta VMin yang satu ribut minta VHope, biar adil saya buatin TaeJin ada deh/? XD iya itu udah clue sebenernya loh "..." itu :) akhirnya kamu menotis clue saya XD hayo kira-kira end pairingnya siapa hayo? :) wkwkw asik dah dibilang gemes mulu :***

 **Sugas kumamon : salahkan taehyung kenapa terlahir tampan/? XD here next chapter ya :) btw saya lagi garap 1 FF lagi nih NamJin YoonMin VHope sesuai pairing request mu, tapi mungkin baru saya post setelah Bangtan Fear Street end ya XD silakan ditunggu :)**

 **Avijunhobie : wow wow wow, kagetnya kenapa avi? XD beneran lah itu buktinya Jin udah ngomong langsung :) plot twist pertama :) nanti bakal ada beberapa plot twist lagi jadi selamat menikmati :) hayo TBC nya ngeselin ya? wkwkw XD**

 **dewiaisyah : kan karakter jin disini itu, mathyeong rasa magnae XD jadi paling tua tapi kelakuannya kadang-kadang polos macem bocah :) thx dewi for liking my story :***

 **AinayaFattika: salam kenal naya :) kayaknya baru liat km review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka ff ini :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Apa kau masih menyukaiku? Karena itu kau selalu meminta bantuanku? Karena kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kata polisi di kantor polisi malam itu, kau menyukaiku!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, seolah berpikir akan sesuatu, lalu tak lama kemudian Hoseok refleks tertawa sangat keras, lupa bahwa kakinya sedang sakit.

"Aigoo~ Taehyung a~ Aku rasa polisi itu salah paham~" sahut Hoseok masih sambil tertawa.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang membelalakan kedua matanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Hmmmm~ Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang sangat kusukai saat ini Taehyung a~" sahut Hoseok, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Siapa? Aku kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pria itu sangaaat tampan, senyumnya manis~ Dan pintar! Hatinya juga sangat baik~"

"Itu aku kan? Benar! Apa yang kau sebutkan itu persis sepertiku!" sahut Taehyung sambil membelalakan kedua matanya.

Hoseok menatap wajah Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan kau Taehyung a~ Setelah aku memutuskan hubungan kita dulu, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar melupakan perasaanku padamu... Dan setelah pindah kesini, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sanggup membuat perasaan cinta timbul lagi dalam hatiku.."

"Siapa orangnya? Beritahu aku!" sahut Taehyung. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Seseorang yang berada di tempat kerja paruh waktu yang sama denganku~" sahut Hoseok.

"Apa ada pria seperti itu disekitarmu selain aku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Ah~ Apa jangan-jangan kau yang masih menyukaiku?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Refleks Taehyung berteriak, "Yang benar saja!"

"Uh?" Hoseok terkejut melihat reaksi Taehyung, padahal tadi Hoseok hanya bercanda menggoda Taehyung.

"Ah~ Kau kan tahu aku jatuh cinta pada Jimin, hyeong! Mana mungkin aku masih menyukaimu~" sahut Taehyung.

"Karena itulah, aku yakin persahabatan antara kita lebih bertahan ketimbang perasaan cinta antara kita, benar kan Taehyung a?" sahut Hoseok sambil terus tersenyum menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, sementara isi kepala Taehyung kini dipenuhi dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang nyaris tidak ada jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin sedang memasak ketika handphonenya berbunyi dan tak lama kemudian Namjoon berteriak dari ruang utama. "Jin hyeong! Hoseok kecelakaan!"

Jin segera membuka chat di grupnya itu.

 ** _Taehyung: Hoseok hyeong kecelakaan, ia ada di rumah sakit dekat toko buku tempatnya bekerja :(_**

 ** _Yoongi: Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Aku mengendarai motor terlalu cepat~ Kami terjatuh..._**

 ** _Jin: Kau bagaimana Taehyung a?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Kau tidak apa-apa?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Aku tidak apa-apa tapi kaki Hoseok hyeong robek sehingga harus dijahit._**

 ** _Yoongi: Kalian ada di kamar nomor berapa? Lukanya sudah dijahit?_**

 ** _Taehyung: Kamar 613. Lukanya sudah dijahit, ia sedang tertidur sekarang~_**

 ** _Jin: Acara dirumahmu batalkan saja, sebagai gantinya kita berkumpul di rumah sakit, bagaimana?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Aigoo~ Jin hyeong~ Tentu saja pesta di rumah Taehyung batal aigoo~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Sepulang dari mini market aku segera kesana..._**

 ** _Taehyung: Ok~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Maaf aku tidak bisa segera kesana.._**

 ** _Taehyung: Gwenchana hyeong~ Kami mengerti kau harus bekerja dulu..._**

 ** _Jin: Aku dan Namjoon segera kesana setelah makananku matang._**

 ** _Namjoon: Jaga Hoseok baik-baik ya Taehyung a~ Kami segera kesana!_**

 ** _Taehyung: Oke..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi nyaris tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama melaksanakan part time jobnya di mini market.

Pikirannya terus terbayang akan Taehyung dan Hoseok yang hanya berduaan di rumah sakit.

Beberapa kali ia salah meletakan barang-barang di rak yang berbeda.

"Yoongi, kau kenapa?" tanya sang pemilik mini market ketika sedang ada disana mengawasi Yoongi.

"Uhm.. Temanku kecelakaan, jadi aku tidak bisa fokus.." sahut Yoongi sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang pemilik mini market.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja lebih awal, sepuluh menit lagi sudah bisa pulang.." sahut sang pemilik mini market lagi.

"Benarkah? Whoaaa~ Terima kasih banyak.." sahut Yoongi sambil bersiap merapikan tasnya agar bisa segera berlari menuju rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin dan Namjoon tiba di rumah sakit ketika Hoseok tengah tertidur.

Taehyung sedang duduk disamping kasur Hoseok sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Hoseok tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jin sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Taehyung.

"Kata dokter tidak apa-apa, hanya agak terkilir dan memar, namun tidak ada luka serius.." sahut Taehyung sambil memasukan handphonenya ke saku.

"Aigoo~ Hoseok a~" sahut Namjoon sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Jin.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang beberapa saat lamanya, Yoongi sampai di kamar itu menemui keempat sahabatnya.

"Ya! Hyeong~ Ini masih jam delapan malam... Kau sudah disini?" tanya Taehyung, terkejut melihat Yoongi sudah tiba.

"Aku diijinkan untuk pulang lebih awal karena temanku kecelakaan.. Hoseok bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok yang masih tertidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok dengan rasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, Taehyung a~ Kau hanya perlu lebih berhati-hati lain kali.. Kecelakaan kan bukan maumu.." sahut Namjoon, menyadari apa yang tengah Taehyung rasakan saat ini.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Hoseok hyeong tadi juga bilang begitu..."

Seperempat jam kemudian Hoseok bangun dan tertawa senang melihat keempat sahabatnya sudah berkumpul dikamar rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat itu.

"Ah~ Gumawo kalian~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Jin sambil memegang tangan Hoseok. Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Masih ada yang sakit?" tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan penuh rasa cemas.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Karena Hoseok sudah bangun, ayo saatnya makan bersamaaa~" teriak Namjoon.

"Ayoooo~" sahut Taehyung sambil membuka tempat makan yang dibawa Jin tadi.

"Pesta dimulai~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Malam minggu di rumah sakit tidak buruk juga hehehe..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ayo pestaaaaaa~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Dan malam itu berlalu dengan cukup meriah, padahal mereka tengah berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit.

Keempat sahabat Hoseok itu memutuskan untuk menginap menemani Hoseok di rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cukup cerah membuat Taehyung ingin segera bergegas menjemput Jimin untuk mengajaknya jalan seharian ini.

Taehyung sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Hoseok dan ketiga sahabatnya untuk tidak menjaga Hoseok hari ini karena ia harus menemui Jimin.

Taehyung berdandan serapi dan setampan mungkin agar bisa membuat Jimin semakin meliriknya.

Jin agak sedikit cemberut ketika Taehyung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk menjemput Jimin, membuat Namjoon terus menggoda Jin agar Jin berhenti cemberut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jimin sedang berjalan bersama di sebuah taman dekat rumah Jimin untuk mengambil beberapa foto.

Jimin masuk di klub fotografi kampus dan sebulan lagi mereka akan mengadakan exhibition sehingga Jimin mulai sibuk untuk fokus mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bahan exhibition klubnya bulan depan itu.

Namun walau Jimin disibukan dengan tugas fotografinya itu, Taehyung tetap bersikeras menemani Jimin mengambil foto.

"Aku kan juga suka fotografi, ayo kita mengambil foto bersama~" sahut Taehyung penuh antusias tadi malam ketika Jimin mengabarkan akan mengambil foto seharian ini.

Taehyung dan Jimin sibuk dengan kameranya masing-masing, mencari sudut pandang dan objek yang bisa menjadi sebuah karya seni yang luar biasa.

Tanpa terasa tiga jam sudah berlalu. Taehyung dan Jimin duduk di sebuah kursi di taman itu.

Taehyung membeli dua buah burger dan dua gelas cola di kantin yang ada di taman itu.

"Untung cuacanya cerah siang ini~" sahut Jimin sambil menggigit burger di tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jimin. Apapun yang dilakukan Jimin, semua gerak gerik Jimin, benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah karya seni di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung meletakan burger dan cola di tangannya itu ke kursi dan segera mengambil kameranya., mengarahkan kamera itu ke arah Jimin.

"Uh? Yaaa~ Aku sedang makan!" sahut Jimin.

"Makan saja, lakukan semuanya seperti tidak ada aku disini.. Cepat~" sahut Taehyung.

Dan walaupun Jimin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung, anehnya, Jimin melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Taehyung.

Setelah selesai memakan habis burgernya dan meminum colanya, Jimin kembali menatap ke arah Taehyung yang tengah sibuk memfoto dirinya sedari tadi.

"Belum selesai?" tanya Jimin.

"Sudah!" sahut Taehyung sambil menurunkan kamera dari depan wajahnya.

"Aku mendapatkan karya seni yang tiada tandingannya!" sahut Taehyung lagi sambil terus tersenyum senang.

Jimin tertawa melihat senyuman Taehyung itu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Jimin a~" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Jimin. "Aku yakin sebelum exhibitionmu dimulai, kau juga akan jatuh hati padaku~"

"Mengapa aku harus menunggu selama itu untuk menyukaimu?" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Uh?" Taehyung tercengang mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Aku rasa... Saat ini juga... Uhm... Aku sudah mulai tertarik... Padamu..." sahut Jimin sambil menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

"Uh?" Taehyung masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Yaissssh~ Kau tuli?" Jimin yang merasa malu berpura-pura marah karena Taehyung terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Maksudmu? Hari ini juga kita resmi berpacaran?" sahut Taehyung sambil memegang kedua bahu Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Wooo hoooooo~" Taehyung refleks memeluk Jimin sambil berteriak karena merasa terlalu senang.

Jimin tersenyum manis dalam pelukan Taehyung siang itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ekayuni018 : kalo aku sih, maunya ku dirimu/? #abaikan XD udah ganteng, tajir pula, pada ngantri dah #apaini XD hayo endingnya siapa nih hayo pairingnya? :) thx a lot ya fightingnya :) u too, fighting :)**

 **kumiko Ve: antara vmin dan kookmin tenang ya ve? wkwkw XD hayolo tae, dikatain kampret tuh /ngomong sama layar/ XD**

 **dewiaisyah : hayo jawabannya bikin bingung hayo XD thx for liking this ff dewi {} u too, fighting :)**

 **AinayaFattika : thx a lot pujiannya :) btw akan ada beberapa plot twist di ff ini jadi endingnya kemungkinan taehyung sama bang shihyuk pdnim/? XD**

 **minzz9594 : dijit? yahhhh jangan baper dong dek :( sini2 saya pukpukin :)**

 **Sugas kumamon: endingnya V sama Bang Shihyuk PDnim aja lah ya biar seru hmmm XD tuh yang lagi saya garap, Bangtan Bloody School, FF NamJin YoonMin VHope :) tapi baru saya publish setelah Bangtan Fear Street end ya :) selamat menunggu :)**

 **Avijunhobie: whoaaaa terharu deh ada yang nunggu2in saya eh nunggu2in kelanjutan ff ini {} sama sekali kaga kalian sangka kah? jin suka taehyung? udah saya kasih clue loh dari awal, coba perhatiin, jin selalu muji2 taehyung, pas taehyung bilang dia naksir jimin jin reply chat cuma "..." :) iya ini baru plot twist pertama :) plot twist kedua? JAWABAN HOSEOK DI CHAPTER INI ATAS PERTANYAAN TAEHYUNG :) silakan tunggu plot twist lainnya :) hayo avi galau mau vhope apa yoonseok hayo XD yah... kapan UN? kamu kelas 3 kah? SEMANGAT! :) yah kaga boleh VMin, yaudah VHyuk aja ya V-BangShihyuk XD**

 **zizi'd exo : salam kenal zizi :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin mampir :) wah VHope shipper? :)**

 **Guest : ini nugu? guest.. hmmm... here lanjutannya ya :) btw saya udah bilang di chapter2 sebelumnya, bakalan ada beberapa plot twist di ff ini jd jangan kecewa sama jawaban jhope ya :) endingnya siapa? let us see :)**

 **SansOphi : here lanjutannya :) thx doanya :) kamu juga sukses terus ya :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **.**

 ** _Taehyung: Yaaaaaaa~ Aku resmi berpacaran dengan Jimin! WOO HOO~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Benarkah? Chukkae :) Aigoo, kau sudah mulai berpaling dariku Taehyung a? Kkk~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Jeongmal? Whoaaaa~ Chukkae Kim Tae! Perjuanganmu membuahkan hasil~_**

 ** _Taehyung: Siapa dulu namaku? KIM... TAE... HYUNG... Hehehe :)_**

 ** _Yoongi: Jangan lupa traktirannya~_**

 ** _Hoseok: Jangan lupa traktirannya~ (2)_**

 ** _Taehyung: OK!_**

 ** _Yoongi: Yang lain kemana?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Yaaaa! Jin hyeong menangis :(_**

 ** _Yoongi: Wae?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Ah... Taehyung..._**

 ** _Taehyung: Jin hyeong? Mian :(_**

 ** _Jin: Kkk~ Gwenchana~ Chukkae Taehyung a :)_**

 ** _Namjoon: Dia masih meneteskan air matanya..._**

 ** _Hoseok: Aigooooo~ Kesini hyeong, nanti aku peluk..._**

 ** _Namjoon: Anyway chukkae Taehyung a :)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon memeluk tubuh Jin yang tengah menangis mendengar kabar bahwa Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja Namjoon a~ Aku hanya perlu menangis sejenak, setelah itu aku akan benar-benar baik-baik saja..." gumam Jin dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus mengusap-usap rambut Jin untuk menenangkannya.

Hal ini membuat Namjoon teringat akan kejadian sebelas bulan yang lalu, ketika ayah Jin meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Jin terus menangis tidak karuan selama sehari penuh, namun keesokannya Jin begitu ceria seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan ketika keempat sahabatnya itu merasa bahwa Jin adalah sosok hyeong yang tegar, ternyata Jin berkata bahwa ia harus membeli buah untuk ayahnya sore itu.

Dan hal itu membuat keempat sahabatnya terkejut.

Jin tersenyum keesokannya bukan karena tegar, tapi justru Jin tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan menganggap bahwa ayahnya masih hidup.

Ya, Namjoon sangat mengerti seberapa rapuhnya Jin.

Dan sejak saat itulah Namjoon sangat ingin menjaga Jin seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu hanya Yoongi yang menjaga Hoseok di rumah sakit.

"Mau kusuapi makanannya?" tanya Yoongi ketika makan siang diantarkan ke dalam kamar Hoseok.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau sudah agak enakan?" tanya Yoongi sambil memperhatikan Hoseok yang sedang memakan makan siangnya itu.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku rasa besok pagi aku sudah bisa pulang hyeong~ Ah.. Besok titipkan ijinku ke perpustakaan ya hyeong. Aku belum bisa masuk bekerja besok rasanya..."

"Kau istirahat saja dulu, masalah perpustakaan serahkan padaku~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat dagunya.

Hoseok tertawa melihat ulah sahabatnya itu.

Dan tentu saja, Yoongi ikut tertawa melihat Hoseok tertawa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf Jimin a~ Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai sore saja. Aku masih harus menjenguk Hoseok hyeong di rumah sakit." sahut Taehyung ketika ia dan Jimin sudah tiba di depan rumah Jimin sore itu.

"Gwenchana~ Aku mengerti.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo Jimin a~" sahut Taehyung dengan nada yang agak manja.

"Wae?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan pacarnya itu.

"Sudah mau menjadi pacarku~ Hehehe..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis menatap wajah Jimin.

Wajah Jimin agak memerah mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung mencium pelan kening Jimin. "Aku pergi dulu ya~ Sampai bertemu besok di kampus. Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu, Yoongi hyeong setiap pagi ikut sepeda motorku.."

"Gwenchana~ Aku juga selalu berangkat bersama Jungkook setiap pagi.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Jimin: Jungkook a~ Aku sudah menerima cinta si alien itu :)_**

Balasan segera masuk ke handphone di tangan Jimin.

 ** _Jungkook: MWOYA? HYEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG~~~~~!_**

 ** _Jimin: Jungkook a~ Kau kan tahu aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu... Kau masih kecil..._**

 ** _Jungkook: Kau memang kejam padaku hyeong :(_**

 ** _Jimin: Mianhae Jungkook a :( Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya kan?_**

 ** _Jungkook: Tepat! Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau berpacaran, dan tak lama kemudian kau akan mengabariku kalau kalian putus -_-_**

 ** _Jimin: Aku rasa kali ini beda~ Taehyung benar-benar bisa memikat hatiku :)_**

 ** _Jungkook: Aku ikut senang melihat kau bahagia hyeong :)_**

 ** _Jimin: That's my Jungkook~ :)_**

 ** _Jungkook: Besok tetap kujemput atau kau dengan alien?_**

 ** _Jimin: Ia ke kampus dengan temannya,kau jemput aku ya~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Oke~ Sudah selesai tugas fotografinya?_**

 ** _Jimin: Aku dapat cukup banyak foto yang bagus hari ini~_**

 ** _Jungkook: Hwaiting hyeong~!_**

 ** _Jimin: Gumawo Jungkook a :)_**

 ** _Jungkook: Hmmmm~ :)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Jin dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Namjoon a~ Ayo beli buah untuk Hoseok... Dan untuk ayahku juga nanti malam.." sahut Jin sambil menarik tangan Namjoon ke dalam sebuah supermarket.

Namjoon membawa keranjang belanjaan dan Jin memilih buah-buahan yang akan dibelinya.

"Yogurt~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum melihat sebuah yogurt di rak yang sering dibelikan ayahnya kepadanya semasa ayahnya masih hidup.

"Aku belikan untukmu~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengambil yogurt itu dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan yang dibawanya.

"Jeongmal? Gumawo Namjoonieeee~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat senyuman Jin.

"Ayo ke kasir~" sahut Jin sambil menarik tangan Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar Hoseok ketika Hoseok dan Yoongi tengah asik berbincang-bincang berdua.

"Whoaaaaa~ Sahabat kita yang sudah punya pacar datang~ Hahaha..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa.

"Aku rasa kau bisa pulang sekarang hyeong! Kau terlihat sangat sehat aigoo~" sahut Taehyung melihat betapa semangatnya Hoseok hari ini.

"Chukkae Taehyung a~" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

Namjoon dan Jin tiba di kamar itu juga.

"Chukkae Taehyung a~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum ketika masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Taehyung ada disana.

"Chukkae Taehyung a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Yaaa~ Gwenchana... Jangan merasa bersalah.. Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku menyukaimu tapi tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun darimu.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bawa apa hyeong?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap kantong belanjaan di tangan Jin dan Namjoon.

"Ah, aku dan Jin hyeong beli beberapa snack dan buah~ Ayo makaaan~" sahut Namjoon.

"Ayo cepat~ Aku harus segera ke mini market sebentar lagi... Aigoooo~" gumam Yoongi.

Dan lagi-lagi sore hingga malam itu suasana kamar rumah sakit tempat Hoseok dirawat benar-benar meriah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung malam ini menjaga Hoseok di rumah sakit.

Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu ke mini market untuk melaksanakan part time jobnya.

Namjoon dan Jin juga sudah kembali ke rumah Jin karena Jin bilang ayahnya menunggu buah yang dibelinya.

"Taehyung a~ Aku yakin bahwa orang yang aku sukai juga menyukaiku~" sahut Hoseok.

"Uh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Hmmmm... Bagaimana ya? Ummmm~ Aku bisa melihat dari gerak geriknya terhadapku~ Aku yakin kami saling mencintai~ Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, chukkae hyeong~ Semoga kalian juga bisa bersatu sepertiku dan Jimin.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok tertidur pulas dan Taehyung terus menatap wajah Hoseok yang tengah tertidur lelap itu.

" _Aku sudah ada Jimin. Dan kau juga sudah ada orang lain dihatimu hyeong~ Seharusnya kita berdua bahagia kan?_ " gumam Taehyung dalam hati.

" _Tapi mengapa hatiku agak sakit mendengarmu mengatakan kau menyukai orang lain? Apa aku masih menyukaimu hyeong? Sedalam itukah perasaanku padamu?"_ gumam Taehyung lagi dalam hatinya sambil terus menatap wajah Hoseok yang sangat manis saat tertidur itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ekayuni018 : hayo galau ya? :) waduh sampe ubun2 wkwkw XD here lanjutannya yun :)**

 **zizid exo : gapapa baru sempet review :) thx a lot lagi udah mau nyempetin baca ff ini ya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : mianhae mianhae hajima :) hayo suka siapa hayo? :)**

 **dewiaisyah : jangan nyesek dewi, sini saya kasih nafas buatan/? #abaikan XD hayooo namjin gmn kelanjutannya? yoongi sama siapa hayo? :) always thx buat semangatnya dewi :) u too {}**

 **Avijunhobie : mian kalo jauh dari ekspektasi :( makanya kemarin saya warning bakal ada beberapa plot twist di ff ini, biar greget/? XD kata siapa vhope selesai sampai disini? kata siapa? wkwkw kita sama2 anak kuliahan berarti? ah jodoh #apaini #abaikan XD**

 **hopiwife : salam kenal hopi :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca yaaa :) hayolo kenapa mereka begitu hayo? wkwkw XD**

 **hopekies: igo mwoya? :) hayolo lanjutannya bakalan gmn? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **.**

Senin pagi biasanya adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan untuk Taehyung, namun pagi ini berbeda.

Taehyung sudah terlihat rapi padahal jam pelajaran baru dimulai dua jam lagi.

Taehyung tak sabar ingin sarapan di kampus berduaan dengan Jimin, kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Semalam, setelah selesai dari melaksanakan part time job di mini market, Yoongi bergegas menuju kamar rumah sakit tempat Hoseok dirawat.

Yoongi dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit menemani Hoseok sekaligus agar bisa berangkat bersama ke kampus Senin pagi ini.

Setelah Yoongi juga selesai mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kuliah, Yoongi dan Taehyung berpamitan kepada Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kau sendirian, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Gwenchana~ Namjoon dan Jin hyeong akan kesini nanti agak siang.. Sana, kalian belajar yang rajin ya~" sahut Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah, hyeong, jangan lupa ijinkan aku di perpustakaan…" sahut Hoseok. Yoongi tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kami berangkat ya~" sahut Taehyung dan Yoongi bersamaan, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wajahmu jangan terlalu bahagia bisa hyeong? Yaishhh~ Kau memang selalu hobi menyakiti perasaanku…" gumam Jungkook selama mengendarai mobilnya ke kampus.

Sejak Jimin naik mobilnya hingga sepanjang perjalanan, senyuman di wajah Jimin terus saja terbentuk sehingga membuat Jungkook merasa kesal.

"Aku punya pacar yang sangaaaaat tampan dan perhatiaaaaan~ Kyaaaa~" Jimin berteriak-teriak kecil sambil memukuli bahu Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hyeong!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya menuju kampus.

"Nanti aku sarapan dengan Taehyung ya~ Kau sarapan dengan teman-teman sekelasmu oke?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau sarapan" sahut Jungkook dengan agak ketus.

"Waeeee?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak nafsu makan." sahut Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yaishhh….." gerutu Jimin sambil memukul bahu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok a~ Kau sudah agak baikan?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Hoseok sedang mandi~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Hoseok sudah kuat berjalan ke kamar mandi?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Dibopong Jin hyeong..._**

 ** _Yoongi: Jin hyeong memandikan Hoseok?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Betul sekali~_**

 ** _Yoongi: Aigoooo~ Kkkk~_**

 ** _Namjoon: Haruskah aku mengintip mereka?_**

 ** _Yoongi: Kau gila?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Just kidding~ Hehehehe :p_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Notifikasi terus masuk ke dalam handphone Taehyung ketika ia sedang sarapan bersama Jimin.

Taehyung mengecek chatting yang masuk sambil tersenyum. Sebelum ia sempat membalas chat itu, Jimin tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

"Siapa? Handphonemu terus berbunyi daritadi~" tanya Jimin sambil memakan sesuap bubur.

"Chat grup sahabat-sahabatku…" sahut Taehyung sambil menyendok bubur di mangkuknya.

"Oh…." gumam Jimin sambil memainkan sendok di tangannya.

"Kau terganggu?" Taehyung bingung melihat ekspresi Jimin.

"Aniya~ Hmmm… Lanjutkan saja…" sahut Jimin sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku. "Aku ingin berduaan denganmu dulu~"

"Aigooo~" Wajah Jimin seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali…" sahut Taehyung sambil memegang kening Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo lanjutkan sarapannya~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama pelajaran, Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa fokus karena memikirkan Jimin yang terlihat sangat manis hari itu. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar.

 ** _Hoseok: Yoongi hyeong~ Kim Tae~ Nanti sore kata dokter aku sudah boleh pulang~_**

 ** _Jin: Ada yang bisa menjemput Hoseok kah?_**

 ** _Namjoon: Taehyung, bukankah kau punya mobil di garasi belakang rumahmu? Mobil yang sangat berharga bagimu sampai-sampai nyaris tak pernah kau pakai karena takut rusak itu... Jemput Hoseok ya nanti sore!_**

 ** _Yoongi: Aku tidak bisa kesana :( Aku tidak enak mengambil ijin cuti dari mini market sore ini… Mian.._**

 ** _Hoseok: Gwenchana Yoongi hyeong~ Masih ada yang lain :) Bekerja yang rajin ya~_**

 ** _Taehyung: Aku ada janji sore ini dengan Jimin…_**

 ** _Namjoon: Yaishhhh~ Sahabatmu butuh mobil untuk pulang…._**

 ** _Yoongi: Taehyung a~ Mundurkan kencannya jadi malam setelah mengantar Hoseok pulang ya?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Kim Tae :(_**

 ** _Jin: Jimin pasti mengerti kalau kau ceritakan…_**

 ** _Taehyung: Oke oke aku coba bicarakan dengan Jimin tapi aku tidak janji ya…._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Jin berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit di lantai dasar untuk makan siang. Hoseok tengah tertidur di kamarnya.

"Hyeong... Hari rabu jangan lupa ya…" sahut Namjoon sambil menusuk sosis di piring dengan garpunya.

"Rabu?" tanya Jin sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Rabu ini kita ada acara piknik…" sahut Namjoon sambil memasukan sosis ke mulutnya.

"Ah~ Benar.. Rabu ini… Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Yoongi bagaimana?" tanya Jin.

"Mereka kan bilang akan mengambil ijin kuliah dan part time satu hari. " sahut Namjoon.

"Tapi kaki Hoseok sudah pulih belum ya?" Jin tiba-tiba mencemaskan kondisi Hoseok.

"Kita kan naik mobil~ Harusnya tidak masalah…" sahut Namjoon.

"Ah, benar juga~ Oke, Rabu pagi aku akan memasak banyak makanan…." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum memakan makanannya.

"Oh iya Namjoon a, kau belum terpikirkan pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

Namjoon menatap wajah Jin.

"Kau terganggu dengan keberadaanku di rumahmu hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bertanya…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas Taehyung sudah berakhir sejak pukul tiga sore tadi, tapi ia menunggu Jimin yang baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya pukul empat sore.

"Maaf menunggu lama…" sahut Jimin ketika kelasnya berakhir dan melihat Taehyung sudah menunggunya di depan kelas.

"Gwenchana~ Aigoooo~ Aku merindukan wajahmu…" sahut Taehyung sambil mencubit pipi Jimin.

"Kan baru bertemu tadi pagi…" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Tetap saja aku merindukan wajah manismu ini~ Hehehe" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Aigoo..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Jimin a..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Uhm... Janjiku mengajakmu kencan sore ini sepertinya harus kubatalkan... Hoseok hyeong sudah bisa pulang sore ini... Hanya aku yang punya mobil dan bisa menyetir..." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Jimin menatap Taehyung sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Ne~ Gwenchana, Taehyung a~ Aku mengerti... Aku juga harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok..."

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Taehyung, masih dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja... Syukurlah hyeongmu itu sudah sembuh.. Ia sudah berapa hari ketinggalan kelas.. Tanyakan padanya, kalau butuh pinjaman catatan, pinjam saja punyaku.."

"Aigoo... Uri cheonsa~ Kau benar-benar manis dan baik, seperti malaikat.. Aku bersyukur memilikimu sebagai pacarku..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan ujung kepala Jimin.

Taehyung membonceng Jimin untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya, mereka berbincang-bincang akan aktifitas mereka seharian itu dengan bahagia sepanjang perjalanan, membuat Taehyung merasa bersyukur memiliki pacar seperti Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung.

"Selama kau sakit, dan belum sembuh total, kau boleh tidur di sofa yang ada di kamarku.. Tendamu itu sudah kurapikan tadi pagi..." sahut Taehyung.

"Gumawo, Kim Tae..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung, seperti biasa, membuat ekspresi wajahnya menjadi secool mungkin sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku teman yang sangat berguna kan, hyeong?"

Membuat seisi mobil tertawa melihat kelakuan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyung a... Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba ketika Taehyung hendak naik ke kasurnya untuk tidur.

"Uh? Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung. Taehyung membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap ke arah Hoseok.

"Kakiku agak kesemutan... Bisa kau bopong aku sebentar ke kamar mandi, Taehyung a?" pinta Hoseok dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Taehyung yang selalu tidak tega menolak permintaan Hoseok setiap melihat tatapannya itu, segera berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dan membopong tubuh Hoseok ke kamar mandi.

"Pelan-pelan, hyeong.. Lukamu belum pulih dengan total.." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang tengah membopongnya itu.

"Araseo, Kim Tae~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Dan seketika itu juga Taehyung menyadari, jaraknya dengan Hoseok begitu dekat.

Tubuh Hoseok yang menempel erat dengan tubuhnya, dan wajah Hoseok yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat detak jantung Taehyung semakin cepat.

Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sementara Taehyung berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup itu.

"Apa aku masih tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya?" gumam batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Avijunhobie: whoaaaa jadi terharu kan baca reviewmu sini2 peluk dulu {} di luar ekspektasi wah XD hayo VHope nya gmn nasibnya hayo? intinya VHope moment belum akan berakhir :)**

 **ekayuni018 : siapa hayo? :) nahkan taehyung labil kan/? XD here next chapternya :)**

 **zizid exo : hayo siapa hayo? :)**

 **swaggiepigg: ini kan baru separuh jalan :) akan ada moment vhopenya kok di beberapa chapter lanjutannya :) kan saya nulis vhope iya vmin iya :) anyway salam kenal pigg :) baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ya :)**

 **hopekies : tuh tae, diomelin hopekies tuh /ngomong sama layar/ :)**

 **kimhyoshin : taetae gagal mupon wkwkw XD udah UAS? wah enaknya :( saya masih 2 minggu lagi hmmmm :( fisika remed? gpp, kita kan bukan professor #lahngeleskayakbajaj XD semangat juga ya kamunya hyo! :)**

 **Sugas kumamon: kmrn pas di rumah sakit ada dikit kan vhope momentnya :) btw tuh ada vhope moment lagi :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : seandainya saya punya konter henpon, saya isiin deh kuota kamu tan :) alhamdulillah kalo ada yg bisa senyum2 baca ff saya :) jadi menghibur kan, kan bikin org seneng dapet pahala kan #lahmalahngincerpahalanya #abaikansaja XD " _Makin suka critanyaa, simple tp bkin gregett dan ada sdkit psn"nya bgi aku hihii(:_ " alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka tan :) iya simple life sebenernya, cuma cerita persahabatan, tp ada unsur2 sweetnya ya jadi manis :) semanis kamu #modusan :) ada pesen yg bisa kamu ambil dari ff ini? alhamdulillah :) hayo endingnya siapa yg bersama taehyung kira2? :) u too, fighting! :)**

 **dewiaisyah : hayo hayo hayo #hayoajaterus XD hayo hoseok suka siapa, yoongi suka siapa, saya suka siapa? #lah XD thx smenagtanya :) u too ya, fighting! :)**

 **Guest : deg2 ser ehem ehem/?**

 **kumiko Ve : maknae line aman wkwkw fans berat maknae line ya ve? :) hayo siapa suka siapa hayo ve? :) wkwkw peje XD ciye ve curhat #curahanhatiseorangve :)**

* * *

 **BTW MAU IJIN HIATUS YA READERS-NIM!**

 **Maaf kalo lanjutan chapter ff ini baru akan saya update insya allah di hari kamis, 15 desember 2016, karena ada satu dan beberapa hal yang memaksa saya buat hiatus #salahindosen #kenapaprojectnumpuk #omelinmamakenapangajakliburanweekendbesok :(**

 **See u in chapter 17 di Kamis, 15 Des 2016 ya :)**

 **Kalo kangen dm aja #siapajugayangkangen #lah XD**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya /deep bows/**

 **And always thx a lot buat semua dukungan, pujian, masukan, semangat, dan supportnya :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **.**

Taehyung membuka kedua bola matanya.

Dan Hoseok ternyata masih tertidur, efek obat yang diminumnya membuat Hoseok mengantuk berlebihan, padahal biasanya ia selalu bangun terlebih dulu sebelum Taehyung bangun.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa di kamarnya.

"Geumanhae, Kim Taehyung... Apa yang membuatmu masih mencintainya sementara kekasihmu sekarang jauh lebih manis darinya?" gumam Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Namun, sebelum berangkat, Taehyung menyempatkan memasak sejenak untuk Hoseok, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena selama ini Hoseok sering memasakan sarapan untuknya, juga untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya karena membuat Hoseok terluka seperti itu.

"Pagi, Tae.." sapa Yoongi yang sudah menunggu di teras rumah Taehyung.

"Pagi, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil menstarter motornya.

Yoongi melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Hoseok hyeong ada di dalam?"

"Masih tertidur.. Aku rasa obat yang diminumnya mengandung obat tidur..." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekati motor Taehyung.

"Kajja~" sahut Taehyung ketika Yoongi sudah memakai helm dan duduk di jok belakang Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok membuka kedua matanya dan mencium wangi masakan dari dapur.

Pelan-pelan Hoseok berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan sebuah mangkuk yang ditutup oleh piring kecil dan secarik kertas memo.

Memo itu bertuliskan " ** _Hoseok hyeong, karena kau sering memasakan sarapan untukku, sebagai rasa terima kasihku, aku masakan sarapan kali ini untukmu, semoga kau cepat sembuh dan bisa memasak untukku lagi... Jangan terlalu terharu, ini hanya ungkapan rasa bersalahku membuatku terluka..._** "

Hoseok meletakkan memo itu dan tersenyum menatap sarapan yang disiapkan Taehyung untuknya.

"Aigoooo~ Kim Tae ternyata masih punya sisi selembut ini?" gumam Hoseok sambil mengingat ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

Saat itu, Taehyung seringkali memberikan perhatian yang sangat banyak untuk Hoseok setiap Hoseok terluka atau merasa sedih.

Taehyung bahkan rela melakukan aegyo semanis mungkin hanya demi membuat Hoseok tertawa ketika Hoseok ditimpa masalah yang cukup besar.

Bahkan, ketika dulu Hoseok demam sampai tiga hari, Taehyung rajin sekali menjenguk sambil membawakan bubur yang ditaburi irisan daging ayam dan butiran-butiran jagung.

Dan bubur ayam jagung itulah yang ada di dalam mangkuk di meja makan pagi itu, membuat Hoseok tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya bersama Taehyung.

"Ia bahkan masih mengingat bubur ini, aigoooo~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum dan memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Rasanya masih sama persis dengan yang dia masakan untukku dulu.." gumam Hoseok sambil terus tersenyum menghabiskan makanan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Jimin a~" sapa Taehyung dengan killer smilenya pagi itu ketika ia dan Jimin bertemu di depan kelas Jimin.

"Aigoo~ Kau mengagetkanku.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sangat tampan pagi itu.

"Kelasmu baru dimulai setengah jam lagi kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Gwenchana~ Itu berarti aku masih bisa menatapmu wajah manismu ini sampai setengah jam ke depan, hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Yaaaa~ Rasanya seperti kita mau berpisah saja... Kau masih bisa puas melihat wajah manisku ini sampai kapanpun kau mau..." sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan poni Taehyung.

Taehyung terus tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Jimin, membuat Jimin semakin salah tingkah.

"Aigoo~ Geumanhae, Taehyung a... Wajahku akan meleleh kalau kau terlalu lama menatapku begitu..." sahut Jimin sambil menyentil pelan kening Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jimin berbincang-bincang hingga jam pelajaran Jimin akan dimulai.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu ya~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di pipi kiri Jimin, membuat Jimin terkejut.

"Aigoo!" sahut Jimin.

"Semangat ya belajarnya~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut blonde milik Jimin, membuat senyuman terbentuk di wajah manis Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyeong~ Ada yang memesan makanan..." teriak Namjoon dari depan, memanggil Jin yang sedang entah berada dimana.

"Hyeong?" teriak Namjoon lagi karena sudah lima menit ia berteriak namun belum ada jawaban.

"Araseo~" teriak Jin yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

Namjoon masuk ke dalam dan memberitahu Jin pesanan yang diminta sang pembeli.

"Oke, segera aku masakan~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke dapur sambil memakai apron masak berwarna pink putih miliknya.

"Hyeong, kau dari mana tadi?" tanya Namjoon ketika Jin sedang memasak.

"Membawakan sarapan untuk appa~" sahut Jin dengan santainya.

Membuat tatapan Namjoon menjadi sedih menatap Jin.

" _Semoga besok kau kuat, hyeong..._ " sahut batin Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian pesan masuk di chat grup.

 _ **Hoseok: Kaliaaaaaaaaaan~ Aku bosan sendirian di rumah Kim tae... euuung**_

Namjoo membaca pesan itu.

"Nugu, Namjoon a? Handphoneku juga bergetar, chat grup kah?" tanya Jin yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Iya, hyeong~ Hoseok bilang ia bosan sendirian di rumah Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengetik pesan di handphonenya.

 _ **Namjoon: Kesini saja, Hoseok a~ Aku sedang menemani Jin hyeong memasak...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Jinjja? Bolehkah aku makan siang disana? Jin hyeong masak apa?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ia memasak pesanan pembeli...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Wah~ Semoga rumah makan Jin hyeong semakin ramai yaaaa~**_

 _ **Yoongi: Kalian jangan membahas makanan di jam segini... Aku lapar dan pelajarannya membuatku semakin lapar...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Aku juga lapar...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Aku bosan di rumah...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Gosokan pakaianku supaya kau tidak bosan, hyeong...**_

 _ **Yoongi: Dia masih dalam masa penyembuhan, Tae...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Kan kubilang,kalau bosan gosok saja pakaianku.. Hahaha...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Haruskah kubawa juga pakaian kotorku kesana untuk kau cuci, Hoseok a? Hehe~**_

 _ **Hoseok: Aigooooooooooo~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ah, jangan lupa! Besok...**_

 _ **Yoongi: Araseo~**_

 _ **Taehyung: Besok kenapa?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Kim Tae pelupa cih**_

 _ **Namjoon: Piknik! Kalian harus bolos kulaih semua besok, araseo?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Aaaaah~ Besok waktunya? Time fly so fast...**_

 _ **Yoongi: Akhirnya kita bisa piknik bersama...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin a~ Besok aku ijin tidak masuk kuliah.. Kau jangan nakal kalau tidak ada aku disampingmu, araseo?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin ketika mereka makan siang bersama.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada urusan penting dengan keempat sahabatku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ah~ Araseo~ Kau juga hati-hati ya, jangan terlalu lelah nanti sakit~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Bukan hanya wajahmu yang manis tapi hatimu juga semanis wajahmu... Aku bangga bisa menjadi kekasihmu~" sahut Taehyung sambil emngusap pelan kepala Jimin.

"Makanya, jangan sia-siakan pria semanis diriku, araseo?" sahut Jimin sambil memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

"Aigoooo~ Pasangan baru ini sangat bahagia..." sahut Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja tempat Taehyung dan Jimin makan siang bersama.

"Yaaa, Jungkook a~ Mengapa kau kesini?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung terus menatap kebingungan ke arah Jungkook.

"Teman-temanku belum selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka, aku keluar kelas duluan dan aku benci makan siang sendirian~" sahut Jungkook sambil menyuap sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Jadi? Kau akan makan dengan kami?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku kan sahabatnya Jimin hyeong, apa kita tak boleh makan bersama?" sahut Jungkook dengan santainya sambil mengunyah nasi dalam mulutnya.

"Aigoooo~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tahu betul ia benci makan sendirian..."

"Araseo, kalau itu maumu~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga makan bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tak terasa besok sudah setahun ya..." sahut Hoseok ketika ia dan Taehyung sedang duduk berdua di sebuah gazebo kayu kecil yang ada di halaman rumah Taehyung, tempat biasa kelima bocah itu berkumpul jika sedang main ke rumah Taehyung.

"Iya... Semoga Jin hyeong baik-baik saja besok..." sahut Taehyung sambil berbaring di sebelah Hoseok.

"Poor Jin hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung yang berbaring disebelahnya itu. "Kau bahkan menolak cintanya dan berpacaran dengan si blonde juniorku... Ckckck~"

"Geumanhae, hyeong... Aku tidak ingin membahas masalahku dan Jin hyeong lagi, bukankah Jin hyeong sendiri yang bilang ia baik-baik saja?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jimin?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. " _Apa ia cemburu?_ " tanya hati kecil Taehyung.

"Yaishh, Kim Tae.. Jawab pertanyaanku, jangan menatapku seperti itu..." sahut Hoseok sambil menyentil kening Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil posisi duduk. "Aku dan Jimin baik-baik saja.. Saaaaangat baik..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu~ Jangan sepertiku yang masih belum mendapat kepastian seperti ini.." sahut Hoseok.

"Maksudnya, hyeong? Pria yang kau sukai itu, bukankah kau bilang ia juga sepertinya menyukaimu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Aku yakin ia juga menyukaiku, dari semua perhatian dan gerak geriknya... Tapi... Mengapa ia belum juga mengatakan perasaannya padaku?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam.

"Kau harus menunggu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Benar kan? Aku harus menunggu kan? Bukan menyatakan terlebih dahulu perasaanku kan?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok sejenak lalu menjawab, "Atau.. Mungkin kau bisa mengutarakan terlebih dahulu.. Siapa tahu ia justru menunggumu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya..."

"Begitukah?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berpikir keras haruskah ia yang menyatakan terlebih dahulu atau jangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi semuanyaaaa~" sapa Jin dengan senyuman sangat manis di wajahnya ketika kelima bocah itu sudah berkumpul di teras rumah Taehyung, sementara Taehyung sedang memanaskan mobilnya.

Semua menatap Jin. Semua memakai kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana panjang hitam.

Hanya Jin yang mengenakan kemeja pink dan celana panjang putih, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut blondenya.

"Mengapa kalian memakai baju hitam seperti ini huft~" gerutu Jin ketika mereka berlima sudah di dalam mobil dan dalam perjalanan. "Kita kan mau piknik..."

Namjoon, yang duduk disamping kanan Jin, memegang bahu Jin. "Iya, hyeong... Kita kan mau piknik~"

Hoseok,yang duduk disebelah kiri Jin, menatap Jin dengan tatapan sendu.

Sementara Taehyung yang duduk di kursi pengemudi, dan Yoongi yang duduk di kursi depan yang ada di sebelah pengemudi, saling bertukar pandang sambil menghela nafas.

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu hampir satu jam dan akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka semua turun, dan Jin hanya berdiri tepat di depan tempat tujuan mereka itu.

Sebuah pemakaman.

Tempat dimana ayah Jin dimakamkan.

Mata Jin mulai basah digenangi air mata.

"Kita sudah sampai, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi.

Jin tidak bergerak, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memaku, terdiam, mematung, namun kedua bola matanya dibasahi air mata.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Sugas kumamon : emang ff ini pendek chapternya wkwkw maapkeun ya :( hayolo tae galau, hayolo jin ketemu makam ayahnya/?**

 **minzz9594 : miss your review so much toooo min {} whoaaa semangat ya uasnya :) semoga dapet nilai bagus :) tenang aja, ff saya akan selalu disini kaga akan kemana-mana, jd klo ada tugas atau ujian, utamain itu dulu, klo itu pada udah beres baru sempetin baca ff saya deh :) your study is more important than my ff, honey:) gemes ya gemes? jadi pingin makan mie remes/? #abaikan XD hayo hobie gmn jalan pikirannya hayo wkwkw :) here ya lanjutannya :)**

 **zizid exo : kapan cipokan wkwkw XD**

 **dewiaisyah : tabokin aja mereka wi wkwkw XD thx a lot for always liking my ff /deep hug/ {} iya nih tugas numpuk haduh :( kamu juga semangat ya! :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : whoaaaaaaaaaa~ gumawo pujiannyaaaaaaaaa {} sini2 peluk2 erat dulu sini freehug dari saya {} alhamdulillah ada yg suka sama ff ini :) VMin nya sweet ya? YoonSeok gregetin? :) saya emang sebisa mungkin sih bikin ff memang ada nilai2 yg bisa diambil, jgn semata2 ff belaka tanpa dampak positif :) alhamdulillah kalo ada yg bisa nangkep pesen2 moral di tiap ff saya :) indah ya, kan keinspirasi dari tema "HwaYangYeonHwa" :) the most beautifull moment in life :) jungkook hanya figuran/? disini :( btw, u too fighting! :)**

 **hopekies : gregetan ya liat taehyungnya? XD kamu juga unyu kok kies #ealah 3modusan #abaikan XD**

 **Jii121707 : salam kenal jii! seems ini pertama kalianya kamu review ff saya ya? thx for read my ff :) hayoloooo tuh tae, disuruh milih hoseok tuh /ngomong sama layar pc/ :)**

 **swaggiepigg : oalah karena kookmin toh wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **OKE, KARENA SAYA KAGA TEGA NINGGALIN KALIAN LAMA2, JADI SEBELUM SAYA HIATUS, SAYA PUTUSKAN UPDATE 1 CHAPTER LAGI BUAT FF OUR YOUTH INI :)**

 **SEPERTI YG SAYA BILANG SEBELUMNYA, SAYA IJIN HIATUS SEMINGGU, JADI CHAPTER 18 NYA BARU AKAN SAYA POST DI KAMIS, 15 DES 2016 YA :)**

 **SELAMAT MENUNGGU/? JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA :)**

 **BTW, YG MAU JALAN2 SELAMA LONGWEEKEND BESOK, TAKE CARE YA :) JANGAN SAMPE KECAPEAN, SAKIT, ATAU KENAPA2 :)**

 **HAPPY LONG WEEKEND HOLIDAY, ALL MY READERSNIM /deep bows/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **.**

Perjalanan itu memakan waktu hampir satu jam dan akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka semua turun, dan Jin hanya berdiri tepat di depan tempat tujuan mereka itu.

Sebuah pemakaman.

Tempat dimana ayah Jin dimakamkan.

Mata Jin mulai basah digenangi air mata.

"Kita sudah sampai, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi.

Jin tidak bergerak, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memaku, terdiam, mematung, namun kedua bola matanya dibasahi air mata.

Namjoon menghampiri Jin sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil berisi kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana panjang hitam yang sudah disediakan Namjoon sejak tadi pagi.

"Ganti bajumu, hyeong... Saatnya kita menemui ayahmu... Kau merindukannya, kan?" sahut Namjoon sambil menahan air matanya. Namjoon juga nayris menangis melihat kondisi Jin yang sangat terpukul itu.

"Appa belum meninggal... Appa ada di kamar..." sahut Jin sambil mulai terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Sudah setahun yang lalu ayahmu dimakamkan disini, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil memegang pelan bahu Jin.

"Aniya... Appa masih ada di dalam kamarnya..." sahut Jin. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

"Hyeong..." sahut Yoongi dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Appa belum meninggal! Appa belum meninggal!" Kini Jin mulai histeris.

Namjoon segera memeluk erat tubuh Jin. Sangat erat sampai Jin tidak bisa memberontak.

"Ahjussi sudah sangat berbahagia disana, hyeong... Sudah setahun berlalu... Sudah saatnya kau menerima kenyataan ini, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Jin yang tengah menangis.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam sampai Jin akhirnya tenang.

Jin segera berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengganti pakaiannya di dalam mobil, setelah itu ia keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana panjang hitam, seperti keempat sahabatnya.

Hoseok merangkul pundak Jin, berusaha menguatkan Jin.

Kelima bocah itupun berjalan masuk ke pemakaman dan menghampiri makan ayah Jin.

Mereka berdoa disana, sementara air mata Jin terus menetes.

"Appa... Maafkan aku yang selama ini menganggapmu masih hidup dan tidak pernah mengunjungimu disini... Kau pasti sangat kesepian kan, appa? Mianhae, appa.. Mianhae..." sahut Jin yang tengah menangis sambil berjongkok disamping batu nisan ayahnya itu.

Keempat sahabatnya memilih agak mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan Jin melepaskan rindunya kepada ayahnya itu.

"Appa... Walau kau sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, kau tetap selalu ada disampingku kan, appa? Benar kan, appa?" sahut Jin sambil terisak.

Empat puluh menit berlalu, dan selama empat puluh menit itu Jin terus menangis sambil berbicara dengan makam ayahnya.

Setelah Jin jauh lebih tenang, mereka berjalan menuju taman yang ada di dekat pemakaman itu.

Yoongi menggelar karpet yang sudah dipersiapkannya, lalu mereka berlima duduk disana dan mulai membuka kotak-kotak makanan yang dibawa Jin.

"Sekarang, saatnya piknik~" sahut Hoseok, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jin.

Jin menatap Taehyung, lalu tersenyum. "Gumawo, kalian semua..."

Semua tatapan kini tertuju ke wajah Jin.

"Gumawo, karena selama ini kalian tidak pernah menjauhiku ketika semua orang menjauhiku dan menganggap aku gila..." Air mata mulai menggenang lagi di kedua bola mata indah milik Jin.

"Gumawo... Karena kalian terus berusaha menghargaiku selama aku tidak menerima kenyataan atas meninggalnya ayahku... Terima kasih karena kalian selalu ada disampingku, selalu... Dan terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku kesini, dan menyadarkanku atas segalanya... Atas kenyataan sesungguhnya..." sahut Jin lagi sambil menghapus air matanya.

Keempat sahabatnya itu langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung semua berkumpul memeluk erat tubuh Jin.

Setelah Jin tertawa, mereka melepaskan pelukan itu dan duduk kembali ke posisi mereka.

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang selalu menampungku dan menghiburku dari semua masalah keluargaku..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku juga sama.. Setiap kali aku memiliki masalah, kalian selalu menghiburku dan selalu ada untukku.. Gumawo, chinggu-deul~" sahut Hoseok.

"Nado.. Gumawo..." sahut Yoongi.

"Nado.. Jinjja gumawo..." sahut Taehyung.

Mereka akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Pokoknya, persahabatan ini tidak boleh retak sampai kapanpun, araseo?" sahut Jin. diiringi anggukan kepala keempat sahabatnya.

Mereka langsung memakan makanan yang ada dan berbincang-bincang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untunglah Jin hyeong sudah bisa menerima kenyataan..." sahut Hoseok sore itu ketika ia dan Taehyung duduk berdua di meja makan.

Ketiga sahabat mereka sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ah, tapi tidak dengan Namjoon. Namjoon masih menginap di rumah Jin karena orang tuanya belum juga menjemputnya disana.

"Semoga setelah ini keadaannya semakin membaik..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ne..." sahut Hoseok.

Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk ke handphone Taehyung.

 _ **Jimin: Urusanmu dengan teman-temanmu sudah selesai? Bogoshipo, aigooooo~**_

Taehyung memukul pelan keningnya. "Ah! Aku lupa mengabari Jimin!"

Hoseok menatap Taehyung. "Pesan dari Jimin kah?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya..."

"Aigoo, cepat kabari dia sebelum dia marah..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung segera membalas chat Jimin.

 _ **Taehyung: Ah~ Mianhae, aku baru saja tiba~ Aku juga merindukanmu... Haruskah kita kencan malam ini?**_

 _ **Jimin: Malam ini? Aku ada project group, jadi tidak bisa Bagaimana kalau besok sore sepulang kuliah?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Oke, call~ Miss you much~ :***_

 _ **Jimin: Nado bogoshipo :***_

 _ **Taehyung: Kau sudah makan?**_

 _ **Jimin: Ne~ Kau?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Sudah :)**_

 _ **Jimin: Oke, kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu ya, sebentar lagi teman-temanku akan kesini dan aku akan sangat sibuk**_

 _ **Taehyung: Araseo~ Jangan kelelahan ya...**_

 _ **Jimin: Neee~ Kau juga istirahatlah, pasti kau lelah kan? :)**_

Taehyung memasukkan handphone ke sakunya.

"Sudah selesai chattingnya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Jimin bilang ada kerja kelompok..." sahut Taehyung.

"Ya, Kim Tae... Aku rasa aku sudah memantapkan hatiku, besok aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada pria itu..." sahut Hoseok.

DEG!

Entah mengapa hati Taehyung merasa sakit mendengarnya.

Taehyung menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Doakan aku, Kim Tae..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Membuat Taehyung terpaksa harus tersenyum. "Hwaiting, hyeong..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi baru saja pulang dari mini market dan mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

 _ **"Kau sudah tidur? Jaljayo~"**_

Dan tak lama kemudian balasan masuk.

 _ **"Aku baru saja mau tidur.. Kau sudah pulang?"**_

Yoongi membalas. _**"Iya, aku sudah berbaring di kasurku..."**_

Balasan masuk. _**"Kalau begitu selamat tidur~ Jaljayo~"**_

Yoongi tersenyum membaca pesan itu, lalu ia mematikan handphonenya dan memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menatap Jin yang tertidur pulas di kasur yang ada di dalam kamar Jin.

Namjoon tahu pintu kamar Jin tidak dikunci dan ia sengaja diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar Jin untuk mengecek kondisi Jin.

Untunglah Jin tertidur pulas, bukannya menangis semalaman di kamarnya.

Namun, Namjoon bisa melihat, masih ada bekas air mata di sudut mata Jin yang terpejam itu.

Namjoon duduk di tepi kasur Jin, lalu mengusap bekas air mata itu. Namjoon terus menatap wajah Jin yang terlihat sangat manis bahkan ketika ia tertidur.

Namjoon mengelus pelan rambut blonde Jin.

"Semoga setelah hari ini, kau semakin kuat, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon terus menatap wajah Jin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jin agar Jin tertidur semakin lelap.

"Saranghae, Jin hyeong..." bisik Namjoon sambil mengecup pelan kening Jin.

Namjoon segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Jin dengan pelan-pelan agar Jin tidak terbangun, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar almarhum ayah Jin dan tertidur disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Taehyung a~" sapa Hoseok pagi itu ketika Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, baru saja bangun tidur.

"Uh? Kau mau kemana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung yang kebingungan karena Hoseok sudah terlihat sangat rapi pagi itu.

"Aku mau berangkat ke kampus.." sahut Hoseok. "Sudah ada sarapn, kau makan ya~"

"Kau berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya Taehyung. "Memang kondisimu sudah pulih?"

"Ne~ Aku akan naik bus seperti biasa..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kau berangkat saja denganku, hyeong.. Nanti aku bilang Yoongi hyeong agar pagi ini tidak kesini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menelepon Yoongi dan menjelaskan bahwa pagi itu ia akan ke kampus dengan Hoseok.

"Kata Yoongi hyeong oke.." sahut Taehyung ketika panggilan terputus.

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mandi sebentar.. Tunggu ya, hyeong!"

Taehyung segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Hoseok menatap pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup itu sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, Kim Tae.." bisik Hoseok pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Hoseok a.. Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Yoongi ketika ia dan Hoseok melaksanakan tugas part time mereka di perpustakaan.

Hoseok tersenyum. "Ne, hyeong~ Aku mana betah lama-lama di kasur saja? Kau kan tau betapa aktifnya diriku, hehehe~"

"Majjayo.. Kau bukan tipe pria yang bisa diam, hahaha.." sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak pelan poni Hoseok.

"Kau sudah sarapan, hyeong? Kebetulan tadi aku buat sandwich isi telur, ikan tuna, dan mayonaise untukku dan Kim Tae, aku sekalian bawakan untukmu dua potong, hyeong.. Ini untukmu.." sahut Hoseok sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan untuk Yoongi.

"Ah, jinjja? Gumawo.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Kotak makannya jangan lupa kau kembalikan ya, kalau hilang bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Taehyung..." sahut Hoseok sambil berbisik, takut Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul disana.

"Araseo, hahaha..." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaaa, Namjoon a~ Belum ada kabar dari orang tuamu?" tanya Jin siang itu ketika Namjoon sedang tiduran di sofa ruang utama rumah Jin sambil bermain games di handphonenya.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aigoooo... Mau sampai kapan kau hidup seperti ini, Namjoon a?" sahut Jin sambil menatap sedih melihat nasib sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang, hyeong.. Aku akan segera mencari part time job agar tidak menumpang gratis disini.. Aku akan membelikanmu jajanan kesukaanmu sepuasnya.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum menatap Jin, membiarkan game yang dimainkannya itu kalah dengan sendirinya.

"Mwoya..." sahut Jin. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah meminta bayaran apapun darimu..."

Namjoon menatap Jin. "Aku yang tidak enak denganmu, hyeong..."

Jin hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mulai keberatan kah aku tinggal disini terus?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benci tinggal sendirian.. Aku justru senang kau ada disini..." sahut Jin sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi dulu..."

Namjoon tercengang mendengar ucapan Jin barusan.

 _"Aku benci tinggal sendirian.."_

 _"Aku benci tinggal sendirian.."_

"Itu berarti ia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal?" gumam Namjoon.

"Syukurlah.." sahut Namjoon lagi sambil tersenyum, berbicara kepada handphone di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Taehyung duduk berhadapan di kafe itu sepulang kuliah.

Kencan yang dijanjikan Taehyung kepada Jimin.

"Aku merindukanmu, jinjja..." sahut Jimin sambil terus tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

"Nado..." sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukkan killer smilenya.

Mereka berbincang-bincang akan semua kegiatan mereka seharian itu di kelas, lalu bermesraan seperti layaknya pasangan kekasih.

Dan tiba-tiba, handphone Taehyung berbunyi.

Tepat ketika itu juga, hujan turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana.

Taehyung melihat handphonenya.

 _Hosikie hyeong is calling~_

"Hoseok hyeong? Ada apa ia menghubungiku jam segini?" gumam Taehyung.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Hoseok hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Jawab saja dulu panggilannya.." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kim Tae... Kau dimana? Kau dimana, Kim Tae? Hiks.." sahut Hoseok sambil terisak.

"Mwoya? Ada apa, hyeong? Kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan panik.

"Taehyung a... Bisa kau jemput aku di kafe dekat kampus? Hiks..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus terisak.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku... Ditolak pria itu, Taehyung a... Aku.. Ditolak pria yang kusukai... Hiks..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus menangis.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung terbelalak lebar, sangat lebar.

Jimin terkejut melihat ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **zizid exo : cipokan? wkwkw XD nih saya balik dari hiatus nih :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : biar ada mellow2nya jadi jin yg saya korbankan/? :) hayo siapa yg hoseok suka hayo? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : thx a lot for liking my ff :) iya nih jin mulai belajar nerima kematian ayahnya :) hayolo hoseok malah ditolak hmmmm gimana hayo? :) jungkook cuma figuran iya emang disini wkwkw XD saya mah kaga akan bosen liat reviewmu :) karena review2 kalian yang selalu jd moodboster buat saya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : mamih jin akan kuat dengan dukungan keempat sahabatnya :) hayolo hoseok ditolak :) u too, fighting dewi! :)**

 **minzz9594 : terlalu ketara ya? dan sekarang hoseok ditolak hmmm :) hayo hayo jgn remed semoga kaga ada remednya ya :) enaknya kamu liburan hmmmm, saya masih numpuk tugas ini wkwkw :)**

 **hopekies : bukan tega, tapi mereka justru sayang, makanya dikasih tau kenyataannya biar jin sadar :) waduh baper wkwkw :) tp seriusan baca reviewmu itu bikin saya bisa berimajinasi seberapa unyunya kamu :)**

 **Avijunhobie : iya vi, demi kamu, saya kaga tega ninggalin kamu sebelum hiatus lama jadi saya sempetin update dulu sebelum hiatus kemarin wkwkw :) #modusan XD iya mamih jin sudah waktunya setrong sekarang :) hayolo hoseok ditolak hayolo hmmm :) muah muah juga vi :***


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **.**

Taehyung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kim Tae... Kau dimana? Kau dimana, Kim Tae? Hiks.." sahut Hoseok sambil terisak.

"Mwoya? Ada apa, hyeong? Kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan panik.

"Taehyung a... Bisa kau jemput aku di kafe dekat kampus? Hiks..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus terisak.

"Kau kenapa, hyeong? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku... Ditolak pria itu, Taehyung a... Aku.. Ditolak pria yang kusukai... Hiks..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus menangis.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung terbelalak lebar, sangat lebar.

Jimin terkejut melihat ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Nado molla, Taehyung a.. Padahal aku yakin betul ia juga menyukaiku..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus menangis.

"Baiklah, aku jemput kau sekarang, jangan kemana-mana, hyeong! Tunggu aku.." sahut Taehyung sambil mematikan panggilan itu.

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapnya. Tatapan mereka beradu pandang.

"Jimin a.. Mianhae.. Bisa aku ijin pergi sebentar? Nanti kujemput lagi kau disini, uh?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menatap dengan serius ke arah Taehyung. "Bisakah kali ini kau tidak pergi untuknya? Tidak bisakah kau memilih bersamaku kali ini?"

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap dengan penuh kebingungan.

Jimin dan Taehyung bertatapan beberapa detik lamanya.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

" _Mengapa Jimin tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa ia benar-benar merasa cemburu?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Jimin melihat betapa cemasnya wajah Taehyung saat itu.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda... Hehehe~ Cepat sana pergi, ia membutuhkanmu.. Aku akan minta Jungkook menjemputku..."

"Gwe.. Gwenchana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Tanpa basa basi, Taehyung segera mengecup kening Jimin dan berkata, "Mian, Jimin a.. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti ya~" Dan ia langsung pergi menuju motornya untuk bergegas menjemput Hoseok, menerjang hujan deras yang tengah turun saat itu.

Setelah Taehyung keluar dari kafe itu, senyuman di wajah Jimin langsung menghilang, dan tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Jimin segera mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim chat kepada Jungkook.

 _ **Jimin: Jeon Jungkook, neo eodie ya?**_

Tak lama kemudian balasan chat masuk.

 _ **Jungkook: Rumah... Waeyo, hyeong?**_

 _ **Jimin: Bisa kau jemput aku sekarang?**_

 _ **Jungkook: Bukankah kau sedang kencan dengan alien itu?**_

 _ **Jimin: Bisa atau tidak, imma?**_

Jungkook menatap layar handphonenya.

"Ada yang aneh, jika ia membalas chat sesingkat ini berarti ia sedang dalam mood yang jelek!" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook segera membalas chat itu.

 _ **Jungkook: Kau dimana? Aku segera meluncur kesana!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok berjongkok sambil menangis di halte yang ada tak jauh dari kafe tempatnya berada tadi ketika menyatakan perasaannya kepada pria yang dicintainya.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, seolah mengerti akan isi hati Hoseok saat itu.

Tak lama kemudian motor itu datang. Motor yang dikendarai Taehyung.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara motor yang dimatikan.

Taehyung segera turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah berjongkok sambil menangis itu.

"Hyeong.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengangkat tubuh Hoseok agar terduduk di kursi yang ada di halte itu.

Hoseok dan Taehyung duduk bersebelahan di halte itu, keduanya sama-sama basah kuyup.

"Taehyung a..." Hoseok terus merengek sambil menangis.

Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh Hoseok, berusaha menenangkannya.

Hoseok terus menangis di dalam pelukan Taehyung hampir dua puluh menit lamanya, untung saja saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua di halte itu.

Setelah tangis Hoseok mereda, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mengapa kau ditolak, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung setelah tangis Hoseok berhenti.

"Molla, Taehyung a... Setahuku, ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku.. Mengapa ia menolakku? Apakah aku memang hanya jatuh cinta secara sepihak padanya?" sahut Hoseok dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan.

"Kau bilang ia juga sangat memperhatikanmu?" sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia bahkan sering mengirimkan pesan secara pribadi padaku setiap ia ada waktu... Mengapa ia malah menolakku?" sahut Hoseok sambil berusaha menahan agar air matanya berhenti.

"Siapa pria itu? Haruskah kuhajar wajahnya karena mempermainkan perasaanmu, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi kesal.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung. "Andwe... Kau tidak boleh memukulnya..."

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena kau... Juga mengenalnya... Dengan baik..." sahut Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Siapa orangnya?"

"Mian, Taehyung a... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menceritakan siapa orangnya.. Namun, kau mengenalnya juga..." sahut Hoseok.

Menyisakan ribuan tanya dalam benak Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin sedang asik memotong rambut Namjoon yang sudah agak panjang dan tidak teratur.

Tiba-tiba pesan masuk di grup chat mereka.

 _ **Taehyung: YAAAA KALIAN~ HOSEOK HYEONG SEDANG PATAH HATI! CEPAT KESINI!**_

"Uhuk!" Namjoon yang membaca chat itu terbatuk karena terkejut.

"Grup chat? Kenapa lagi, Namjoon a?" tanya Jin yang masih asik merapikan rambut Namjoon.

"Taehyung bilang Hoseok patah hati, ia meminta kita menyusul mereka!" sahut Namjoon.

"Jinjja?" Jin terkejut. Ia segera meletakkan sisir di tangannya ke meja lalu mengambil handphonenya.

 _ **Hoseok: Yaishhhhhhhhhhh! Kim Tae!**_

 _ **Namjoon: Jinjja? Patah hati? Dengan siapa? Bagaimana bisa?**_

 _ **Jin: Kalian dimana sekarang?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Abaikan saja ucapan Kim Tae!**_

Hoseok memukul keras kepala Taehyung yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu.

"Mengapa kau beritahukan di grup chat, imma?" gerutu Hoseok.

"Kau bilang kita semua sahabat? Itu artinya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang tahu, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Yaishh..." gerutu Hoseok.

" _Bagaimana reaksi Yoongi hyeong nanti ketika ia membaca chat ini?_ " gerutu batin Hoseok.

 _ **Namjoon: Kalian dimana? Kami segera kesana...**_

 _ **Jin: Kalian dimana? Kami segera kesana... (2)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Kalian dimana? Kami segera kesana... (3)**_

 _ **Jin: Geumanhae, Namjoon a...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ah~ Araseo, Jin hyeng :)**_

"Mengapa mereka berdua selalu kurang kerjaan begini? Tidak bisakah mereka hanya bicara berdua saja tanpa menuliskannya di grup chat ini?" sahut Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membaca chat dari Namjoon dan Jin.

 _ **Taehyung: Kami ada di Bangtan Cafe, cepat kesini, Hoseok hyeong bilang akan mentraktir kita karaokean bersama di lantai atas!**_

 _ **Namjoon: Sedepresi itukah Hoseok?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Yaaaa, Kim Tae!**_

"Sudah, biarkan saja, bilang saja kau yang bayar! Nanti aku yang bayar tapi bilang kepada mereka bahwa kau yang membayarnya, araseo?" sahut Taehyung sambil menyenggol lengan Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Yaishhhh..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yoongi hyeong tumben tidak muncul?" tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi polosnya.

DEG!

Dada Hoseok terasa sesak mendengar nama itu.

"Mungkin ia sudah tidur.." sahut Hoseok.

 _ **Jin: Oke, kami akan segera menyusul kesana, tunggu ya~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Yoongi hyeong mana?**_

 _ **Jin: Yoongi hyeong mana? (2)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Yoongi hyeong mana? (3)**_

 _ **Jin: Namjoon a! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Hehehehehehe :p**_

 _ **Taehyung: ...**_

 _ **Hoseok: -_-**_

 _ **Namjoon: Haruskah kami menyusul Yoongi terlebih dulu?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Jangan! Aku rasa ia sudah tidur karena kelelahan bekerja.. Biarkan ia istirahat saja kali ini...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Jung Hoseok, kau begitu memperhatikan Yoongi hyeong hmmmm~**_

 _ **Hoseok: Bukankah kita semua sahabat? Sesama sahabat harus saling memperhatikan, benar?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Hoseok a~ Perhatikan aku, juseyo~**_

 _ **Jin: Hoseok a~ Perhatikan aku, juseyo~ (2)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Namjoon hyeong,stop! Jangan kau lanjut lagi!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membaca semua pesan itu namun tidak membalas sepatah katapun.

" _Bukankah kita semua sahabat? Sesama sahabat harus saling memperhatikan, benar?_ _ **"**_

Ketikan kalimat Hoseok itu membuatnya semakin frustasi atas apa yang dilakukanya tadi siang.

Yoongi benar-benar stres menghadapi ini semua.

Tiba-tiba pesan masuk lagi.

 _ **Jin: Uh? Yoongi read! Yoongi a, kau dimana?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Mian hyeong, aku sedang kurang enak badan, aku tidak bisa bergabung malam ini...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Araseo.. Perlu kami jenguk kah?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh waktu beristirahat saja...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Aigooo~ Get well soon, hyeong~**_

 _ **Yoongi: Ne, Taehyung a.. Gumawo...**_

 _ **Hoseok : Aigooo~ Get well soon, hyeong~ (2)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Gumawo, Hoseok a...**_

Yoongi segera mematikan handphonenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan air matamu, hyeong! Matamu sudah bengkak karena menangis terus sejak sore tadi! Haruskah kuhajar alien brengsek itu?" gerutu Jungkook yang kesal melihat Taehyung membuat Jimin menangis seperti itu.

"Mengapa ia selalu menuruti permintaan hyeongnya itu? Apakah hyeongnya lebih berarti daripada aku, Jungkook a?" sahut Jimin sambil terisak.

"Mengapa kau tidak menahannya, pabo ya!" sahut Jungkook.

"Aku sudah menahannya, tapi ia malah terdiam, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat panik, mana mungkin aku tega menahannya sementara ia secemas itu akan hyeongnya?" sahut Jimin.

"Apa benar mereka hanya berteman dekat? Aku jadi ragu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Molla... Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia lebih memilih menghampiri hyeongnya itu daripada tetap melanjutkan kencan kami.. Awalnya aku baik-baik saja, tapi lama-lama hatiku sakit diperlakukan begini... Seolah-olah aku ini selingkuhannya dan hyeongnya itu kekasihnya..." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aigooooo~" sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh mungil milik Jimin, berusaha menenangkan Jimin.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Di dunia ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin, membuat tangis Jimin kembali meledak dalam pelukan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat bocah itu berteriak-teriak sepuasnya di dalam ruangan karaoke.

Melepaskan semua kepenatan mereka dengan bernyanyi sekencang-kencangnya.

Namjoon dan Jin tidak membahas masalah patah hati Hoseok karena ketika mereka tiba, Hoseok berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja.

Jadi, mereka memutuskan bersenang-senang sepuasnya dalam ruang karaoke malam itu.

Setelah puas berteriak-teriak, mereka duduk di sebuah mini market 24 jam dan meminum beberapa kaleng bir bersama.

Mereka lupa bahwa Hoseok lemah terhadap alkohol!

Dan alhasil, Hoseok mabuk parah setelah meminum satu kaleng bir.

Hoseok terus mengoceh tidak karuan, mencaci maki pria yang menolaknya tanpa menyebut siapa namanya.

"Dasar brengsek! Mengapa kau memperhatikanku kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, huh?!" teriak Hoseok.

Ketiga sahabatnya memutuskan untuk berhenti minum dan membopong tubuh Hoseok yang mabuk menuju rumah Taehyung.

Namun, tiba-tiba Hoseok merengek meminta mereka menuju rumah Yoongi.

Dan setibanya di depan rumah Yoongi, tiba-tiba Hoseok berteriak sangat keras.

"Yaiiishhhh, Min Yoongi! Mengapa kau mematahkan hatiku? Mengapa kau mempermainkan perasaanku?! Waeyo? Waeyoooooooooooo?" teriak Hoseok.

Membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Yoo... Yoongi hyeong yang menolaknya?" tanya Taehyung sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **minzz9594 : hayo gimana hobienya hayo? :) wah enaknya udah bebas ujian :)**

 **Avijunhobie : kaga modusan kok cuma ngungkapin rasa sayang :) hayo kenapa ditolak? siapa yang nolak? udah kejawab semua kan di chapter ini? :) wkwkw here next chapternya :)**

 **zizid exo: wkwkw #SeribuKoinUntukJin**

 **vhope shipper: salam kenal :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx thx a lot udah nyempetin baca :) whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka ff ini :) rata2 di ff saya hoseok uke kok :) coba kalo sempet silakan dibaca ff saya lainnya :)**

 **hopiwife : lg banyak tugas? semangat ya! :) kalo pas lg ada waktu aja baru sempetin baca ff ini ya, biar tugasmu kaga keteteran :) hayolo hoseok ditolak :(**

 **dewiaisyah : papih namjoon masih malu2 meong itu XD hayo hoseok suka siapa? udah kejawab kan? :) here lanjutannya dewi :) u too, fighting! :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : senyum2 kenapa? sedih kenapa? ini ending macam apa? mari kita tanyakan pada otak saya yg berpikir dan tangan saya yang mengetik XD tuh udah ketauan kan? Hoseok ditolak siapa? :)**

 **hopekies : tsaaaah bahasanya XD hayo siapa hayo udah ketauan kan disini? :) pacarnya yg mana woy? kata taetae "yang mana aja boleeeh" XD ayo kita maki2 dia yg lg tayang di hwarang XD iya saya baca typing kamu aja ketauan kok kalo kamu imut... hopekies, ngopi yuk/? XD**

 **143 vhope: salam kenal 143 :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) hayo taetae sayang siapa hayo? wkwkw XD wkwkw diusirnya namjoon berfaedah buat jin ya? XD jungkook hanya sosok sepintas di ff ini/? wkwkw hayo hoseok ditolak siapa? udah kejawab kan di chapter ini? :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : this chapter answering your question, rite? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **.**

Malam itu Yoongi tidak bisa tidur.

Yoongi tidak langsung pulang ke rumah tadi setelah menyelesaikan par time job nya di mini market.

Yoongi membeli sekaleng bir dan duduk di tepi jalan yang sudah kosong dan sepi.

"Mengapa aku harus membuatnya menangis? Waeyo? Wae?!" teriak Yoongi sambil meremas kencang kaleng bir yang sudah kosong di tangannya itu.

Ingatan Yoongi kembali ke siang tadi, ketika Hoseok mengajaknya ke kafe sepulang mereka kuliah.

Hoseok menyatakan perasaan cinta pada Yoongi. Dengan senyuman yang sangat manis di wajah Hoseok.

Namun, dengan tololnya, Yoongi justru menolak Hoseok, dan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih.

Yoongi... Berbohong... Karena rasa percaya dirinya yang begitu minim...

Yoongi mencintai Hoseok, tentu saja! Sangat mencintai Hoseok..

Sejak awal Hoseok pindah ke dekat rumahnya, Yoongi sudah jatuh cinta pada Hoseok pada pandangan pertama.

Dan semakin Yoongi mengenal Hoseok, semakin besar pula rasa cinta itu tumbuh untuknya.

Namun, Yoongi belum siap! Yoongi belum siap menjadi kekasih Hoseok.

Mengingat bahwa Hoseok memiliki mantan kekasih setampan dan sekaya Taehyung, mengingat bahwa Hoseok masih selalu bergantung kepada Taehyung.

Membuat Yoongi merasa minder. Yoongi tidak setinggi Taehyung. Yoongi merasa ia tidak setampan dan sesempurna Taehyung. Yoongi tidak sekaya Taehyung.

Dan keberanian Yoongi untuk memiliki Hoseok sama sekali tidak ada. Yoongi merasa lebih nyaman mencintai dan memperhatikan Hoseok dengan diam-diam seperti yang selama ini terjalin diantara mereka.

"Mengapa kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, pabo ya!" teriak Yoongi sambil membanting kaleng itu ke jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. "Waeyo?!"

Yoongi begitu depresi melihat betapa terkejut dan betapa sedihnya Hoseok ketika Yoongi menolak perasaan Hoseok.

Yoongi membuat pria yang paling dicintainya itu terluka!

"Sh*t!" teriak Yoongi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Setelah perasaannya membaik, ia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan setibanya di depan rumah Yoongi, tiba-tiba Hoseok berteriak sangat keras.

"Yaiiishhhh, Min Yoongi! Mengapa kau mematahkan hatiku? Mengapa kau mempermainkan perasaanku?! Waeyo? Waeyoooooooooooo?" teriak Hoseok.

Membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Yoo... Yoongi hyeong yang menolaknya?" tanya Taehyung sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Namjoon dan Jin saling bertukar tatapan, tercengang.

Sementara itu, dari dalam kamarnya, Yoongi bisa mendengar teriakan Hoseok di luar sana.

Yoongi terkejut dan segera berlari ke luar, dan mendapati bahwa bukan hanya Hoseok yang ada disana, namun ada Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Jin juga.

Membuat Yoongi jadi mematung di tempat. Terkejut.

" _Yaishhhhhhhhh... Kini mereka semua jadi tahu bahwa aku yang membuat Hoseok hyeong patah hati..._ " gerutu batin Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyeong! Baguslah kau keluar, hahaha... Dasar brengsek! Seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaanku semaumu! Memberikan harapan palsu padaku!" teriak Hoseok.

Wajah Hoseok sangat merah, membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa pria yang dicintainya itu mabuk parah.

"Bisa kau... Jelaskan ini semua... Kepada kami?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.." sahut Yoongi.

Tatapan Yoongi dan Taehyung saling beradu.

Taehyung maju menghampiri Yoongi, lalu menghajar pipi kiri Yoongi dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

BRUK!

Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah akibat pukulan keras di pipinya.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan tidak menjawab apapun.

BRUK!

Sebuah pukulan lagi-lagi mendarat di wajah Yoongi, membuat Yoongi jatuh terduduk.

Yoongi segera bangun dan memukul wajah Taehyung dengan kepalan tangannya.

BRUK!

Tubuh Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Akhirnya pertarungan sengit itu terjadi diantara Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Jin dan Namjoon segera berusaha melerai mereka berdua, sementara Hoseok jatuh terduduk di jalanan. "Hajar dia, Kim Tae! Hajar dia untukku..."

Setelah itu, Hoseok langsung tergeletak di jalanan dan tertidur pulas disana, sementara Jin dan Namjoon masih terus berusaha melerai pertengkaran Taehyung dan Yoongi.

BRUK!

Sebuah pukulan yang diarahkan Taehyung untuk Yoongi justru mendarat di pipi Namjoon, membuat Jin menjerit, dan akhirnya pertarungan itu berakhir.

"Namjoon a, gwenchana?" tanya Jin sambil memegng pipi Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mi... Mian, hyeong..." Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah.

"Geumanhae, jinjja! Bukankah kalian semua sama sepertiku? Selalu berharap persahabatan diantara kita akan terus abadi? Mengapa kalian bertengkar seperti ini? Kalian berniat menghancurkan persahabatan kita?" teriak Jin, diiringi beberapa tetes air mata yang menetes dipipinya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju kepada Jin, kecuali Hoseok yang sudah tergeletak di jalanan dengan mata terpejam.

"Bukankah ketika kita menjenguk makam ayahku, kita semua sudah berjanji agar persahabatan ini tetap berlanjut, selamanya?" sahut Jin sambil terisak.

"Apakah hanya karena masalah cinta, persahabatan ini harus runyam begitu saja? Kalau begitu, apa artinya aku mengiklaskan cintaku kepada Taehyung? Aku sangat mencintainya, namun ia tidak mencintaiku! Dan aku tetap bisa menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan tidak membuat keributan seperti ini! Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku selalu berusaha mempertahankan persahabatan diantara kita ini dan mengesampingkan egoku sendiri!" teriak Jin sambil menangis.

DEG!

Taehyung serasa ditampar.

Begitu juga dengan Hoseok, yang kesadarannya perlahan mulai pulih.

Yoongi dan Namjoon ikut membeku mendengar penjelasan Jin.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jin! Bahkan Jin berusaha mati-matian mengabaikan patah hatinya kepada Taehyung demi persahabatan ini! Mengapa mereka harus sampai adu tinju karena masalah cinta?

"Mianhae, Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menghampiri Jin dan menenangkannya.

Sementara Hoseok terduduk dan meneteskan air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah tiba di rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung membuatkan sup untuk menghilangkan mabuk Hoseok, dan kondisi Hoseok sudah jauh lebih baik setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi rumah Taehyung.

"Aigoo~ Kau bahkan tidak kuat minum tapi memaksa menghabiskan satu kaleng begitu..." sahut Taehyung sambil memijat pelan kening Hoseok agar pusingnya berkurang.

"Gumawo, Kim Tae.. Kau memang yang terbaik..." sahut Hoseok sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Setelah selesai memijat Hoseok, Taehyung langsung duduk dihadapan Hoseok, meminta penjelasan.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, mengapa bisa pria yang menolakmu itu Yoongi hyeong? Bukankah kau bilang teman part time jobmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok sebenarnya malas menjelaskan apapun, tapi ia harus buka suara jika Taehyung yang bertanya, karena bagi Hoseok Taehyung lah teman terbaiknya selama ini.

"Kami kan sama-sama part time di perpustakaan..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah, majja!" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk keningnya.

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Mengapa kau bilang sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu, hyeong?"

Hoseok menceritakan semua kepada Taehyung, bahwa Yoongi sering mengirimkan pesan dan chat pribadi padanya sambil menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Hoseok.

Sejak awal Hoseok pindah kesana, Yoongi yang selalu menjaga dan menemaninya, sehingga Hoseok perlahan-lahan jatuh cinta pada Yoongi, dan Hoseok yakin Yoongi juga menyukainya.

"Lalu, mengapa ia menolakmu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung, kebingungan.

"Tanyakan saja padanya..." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah sangat murung.

"Aigooooo~ Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk hal ini, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok, menenangkannya.

Hoseok menatap wajah Taehyung yang lebam biru keunguan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung a? Wajahmu... Pasti sakit semua ya?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung mengernyit kesakitan. "Gwenchana... Antara lelaki, pertengkaran adalah hal yang lumrah kan?"

"Aigoo~ Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju kotak P3K.

Hoseok mengolesi luka-luka di wajah Taehyung dengan betadine, dan luka lebam di wajah Taehyung diolesi dengan salep pereda nyeri dan bengkak.

"Apha, hyeong.. Pelan-pelan.." sahut Taehyung.

"Joyongihae, imma~" sahut Hoseok, menyuruh Taehyung berhenti merintih kesakitan.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang begitu fokus mengobati luka-lukanya, dan perasaan itu kembali hinggap di hati Taehyung.

Jantung Taehyung lagi-lagi berdetak sangat kencang.

" _Yaissssh... Apa aku benar-benar belum bisa melupakan perasaanku padanya?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jin hyeong! Aku akan ikut audisi!" sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba pagi itu.

"Uh? Apa maksudmu, Namjoon a?" Jin menatap Namjoon dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku menemukan brosur kemarin malam ketika mengantarkan makanan pesanan Song ahjussi, akan diadakan audisi songwriter seminggu lagi! Aku harus mengikuti audisi ini, jadi aku akan punya penghasilan dan bisa membantumu membayar biaya bulanan kita, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon dengan antusias.

"Jinjja? Akan ada audisi di kota ini?" tanya Jin dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Doakan aku, hyeong~"

Jin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja, aku pasti selalu mendoakanmu~"

Namjoon ikut tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya senyuman di wajah Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Hoseok menjadi canggung ketika Jumat pagi itu mereka sama-sama part time di perpustakaan karena kejadian kemarin siang dimana Yoongi menolak Hoseok.

Hoseok berusaha menghindari Yoongi. Hoseok selalu menjauh setiap Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Hoseok masih butuh waktu untuk membuat suasana kembali normal seperti biasa, selayaknya sahabat.

Yoongi juga bingung harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi Hoseok, jadi ia juga memilih mendiamkan Hoseok.

Suasana semakin tegang pagi itu, dan tiba-tiba Taehyung masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Pagi, kalian~" sapa Taehyung sambil menyapa Hoseok dan Yoongi. Perpustakaan masih kosong, hanya ada mereka bertiga disana.

"Pagi, Kim Tae..." sahut Hoseok.

"Pagi..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa kau disini? Katamu kau mau mengencani kekasih blondemu itu?" tanya Hoseok.

Tadi pagi memang Taehyung berangkat bersama Hoseok lagi, karena Hoseok masih butuh tumpangan, dan Yoongi masih merasa canggung setelah bertengkar dengan Taehyung jadi Yoongi memutuskan tidak berangkat dengan Taehyung dulu.

"Jimin belum datang... Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi handphonenya..." sahut Taehyung dengan raut muka kecewa.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Taehyung kembali ke sore kemarin, ketika ia meninggalkan Jimin setelah Jimin berkata agar Taehyung jangan pergi.

"Apa ia benar-benar marah?" gumam Taehyung.

Bodohnya, karena panik melihat Hoseok patah hati, Taehyung benar-benar lupa mengabari ataupun menghubungi Jimin kemarin setelah ia meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di kafe itu.

Taehyung terlalu sibuk menghibur menghibur Hoseok dan berkaraokean dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, bahkan bertengkar dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak menghubungi Jimin sama sekali.

Dan pagi ini Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa dihubunginya.

"Ah, Yoongi hyeong... Aku rasa ada pembicaraan yang harus diselesaikan antara kita... Kapan kau ada waktu hari ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uh?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung.

"Kita harus bicara..." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak.

"Setelah tugasku disini selesai, aku ada kelas.. Jam 1 baru selesai.. Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Oke, jam 1 di atap kampus ya, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hoseok, lalu berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, berusaha kembali mencari sosok kekasihnya yang sama sekali belum dilihatnya pagi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pasti luka di wajahnya sangat sakit..." gumam Hoseok ketika duduk dalam kelasnya, menunggu dosen masuk.

Hoseok bisa melihat jelas luka dan lebam kebiruan di wajah Yoongi. Namun, Hoseok belum siap mengajak Yoongi bicara.

"Yaaa, pabo ya~ Mengapa aku harus memikirkannya? Bukankah ia sudah menolakku?" gerutu Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri.

Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya.. Aku sangat mencintainyaaaaa..."

"Yaishhh! Kau seperti orang gila, bicara sendirian!" sahut Taehyung yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Hoseok sambil memukul pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Yaishh, Kim Tae! Kau mengagetkanku saja..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Kau memikirkan Yoongi hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Bukannya menjawab, Hoseok malah kembali bertanya. "Mengapa kau disini?"

"Aku? Ah~ Aku belum bisa menemukan Jimin ataupun Jungkook... Kelasnya pagi ini sama denganmu jadi kuputuskan menunggu saja disini.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Kau menelponku kemarin ketika aku kencan dengannya... Mungkin ia marah..."

"Jinjja? Ya, Kim Tae! Aku benar-benar tidak tahuuuu..." Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Ini masalahku dan Jimin, jangan merasa bersalah..."

Hoseok menatap Taehyung. "Gumawo... Karena bahkan setelah kau memiliki kekasih, perhatianmu padaku tetap tidak berubah..."

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menyentil pelan kening Hoseok. "Aku sahabat terbaikmu, kan?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Majjayo~"

Dan ternyata Jimin melihat kedekatan Taehyung dengan Hoseok itu ketika Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hoseok menyadari keberadaan Jimin. "Itu, kekasihmu..."

Taehyung segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, dan Jimin segera berlari menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Ah! Aku harus mengejarnya.." sahut Taehyung sambil berlari mengejar Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin a... Mengapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Taehyung setelah ia berhasil mengejar Jimin.

"Aku rasa aku menggangu waktumu dengan hyeongmu itu..." sahut Jimin. Ekspresi kesal mulai terbentuk di wajah Jimin.

"Kau... Benar-benar marah padaku?" tanya Taehyung dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

Jimin menghela nafas, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana menghadapi kekasihnya yang tidak peka itu.

"Jimin a.. Kau... Cemburu pada Hoseok hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Sulit baginya untuk berbohong kali ini. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Sudah saatnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Ah... Jinjja? Mianhae, Jimin a... Aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu cemburu..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Taehyung a?"

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu! Jinjja ya..." sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan sangat serius, membuat jantung Jimin berdetak kencang melihat betapa tampannya Taehyung dalam raut wajah seserius itu.

"Lalu... Hyeongmu itu..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku kan sudah berkali-kali berkata padamu... Aku dan Hoseok hyeong sangat dekat sejak kecil, makanya sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri..." sahut Taehyung.

"Hanya sebatas itu?" Jimin menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja... Hanya sebatas itu..."

Jimin menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku... Hanya mencintaimu.. Kau harus tahu hal itu..." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah memelas agar Jimin berhenti marah padanya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya, masih dengan raut wajah memelas, meminta agar Jimin menyudahi emosinya.

Raut wajah Taehyung benar-benar membuat hati Jimin luluh. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin tega terus menerus marah ketika wajah kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu ada tepat dihadapannya?

"Araseo... Aku percaya padamu... Tapi, awas kalau sampai kau membohongiku!" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak pelan poni Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Gumawo~ Aigoo... Kekasihku memang paling hebat.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, lalu Taehyung mengecup pelan kening Jimin.

"Yaaaaaa~ Ini kan di kampus.." gerutu Jimin.

"Aku bahkan berani menciummu di tengah mall, hehehe..." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aigooo~" sahut Jimin sambil mengacak-acak lagi rambut kekasihnya.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau dipukul seseorang?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau telat menanyakannya..." gerutu Taehyung.

"Tadi aku kan sedang marah..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi innocent di wajahnya, membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Gwenchana.. Hanya ada sedikit masalah.. Tapi ini baik-baik saja... Setelah melihatmu tersenyum, semua rasa sakitnya hilang..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoooo~ Kau benar-benar pintar merayu..." sahut Jimin.

"Aku bicara kenyataan.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos.

Membuat Jimin tersenyum sangat manis. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya.. Tapi benar kan, tidak membahayakanmu?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tenang saja~"

Sementara itu, di waktu yang bersamaan, begitu banyak pikiran yang tengah berputar di dalam benak Taehyung.

Salah satunya adalah, mengenai nasib Hoseok yang tengah patah hati karena ditolak oleh Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Guest : hayooooo, yoongi emang naksir hoseok kok XD**

 **zizid exo: yoongi kejam kaga hayo? :) iya hoseok naksir yoongi :)**

 **Avijunhobie : WADUH TBC NYA DIRUTUKI LAGI WAKS XD kalo sepanjang itu ffn meledak langsung situsnya vi XD udah ketauan kan kenapa yoongi nolak hoseok? :) jimin uke setia/? XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : bukan kaga enak tp minder lebih tepatnya :) udah kejawab semua kan pertanyaanmu di chapt ini? :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : wkwkw XD here lanjutannya dewicantik :)**

 **hopiwife : STATUS NAMJIN? TTM/? XD here, this chapter already answering your question, rite? :)**

 **dewiaisyah: udah dijawab di chapter ini ya kenapa yoongi nolak :) saya juga selalu suka kamu dewi :* wkwkw**

 **Sugas kumamon : this chapter already answering your question rite? :) #seribucoinuntukjimin/? XD**

 **Lee Fitri : drmn aja fitri sayang? kan abang tae-v kangen :( hayolo galau mau vhope apa vmin XD**

 **hopekies : bahasamu mengalihkan duniaku/? XD hayolo kok yoongi nolak hoseok? udah kejawab kan disini? :) ayo kita rutuki tae rame2/? XD gimana kalo kamu yg bayar biar afdol #apaini XD**

 **vhope shipper : WHOAAAAA~ can i cry of happiness? terhura asli saya baca komenmu :) thx a lot for liking my ff :)**

 **kimhyoshin : nahloh selamat anda benar, silakan ambil hadiahnya, satu coklat kitkat grinti di alfamart terdekat.. note: jangan lupa bayar dulu di kasir sebelum keluar :) wah remedial? selamat! #abaikan XD masih sibuk sampe pertengahan januari, tapi saya usahain sempet2in update demi cintaku pada kalian {}**

* * *

 **BTW JANGAN LUPA BACA PROLOGUE FF SAYA YANG "EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU - KookJin TaeJin TaeGi FF" YA.. SALAHKAN HWARANG NYURUH TAEJIN NYANYIIN OST NYA, MANA LAGUNYA ENAK PULA, JADILAH NEMU IDE BIKIN FF BARU KAN.. PADAHAL YANG ONGOING AJA MASIH ADA 3 FF, PLUS BANGTAN BLODDY SCHOOL YG LAGI SAYA GARAP JUGA WAKS XD  
**

 **DAN SAYA SEDIH LIAT ADEGAN KWANGSOO HYEONG MATI DI HWARANG :( RASANYA ITU YG NAEK KUDA, YG BUNUH KWANGSOO ITU, PINGIN SAYA MASUKIN KE BANGTAN FEAR STREET DIA, BIAR DIMUTILASI SAMA SI V HMMMMMM #abaikan #lagigalau #bapernontonhwarang**

 **MANA TAEHYUNG CANTIK BANGET RAMBUT PANJANG GITU, ACT AS INNOCENT CUTE BOY, BERASA LIAT TAEHYUNG VERSI CEWE... TAESOON? XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **.**

Taehyung sangat mengantuk di kelasnya siang itu.

Dan tiba-tiba handphone di sakunya bergetar. Pesan masuk di grup chatnya.

 _ **Jin: Chinggu-deul~ Namjoon akan ikut audisi minggu depan!**_

 _ **Hoseok: Uh? Audisi? Audisi apa?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Songwriter!**_

 _ **Yoongi: Jinjja, Namjoon a?**_

Namjoon menatap layar handphonenya, terkejut karena kali ini Yoongi membalas chat itu setelah mereka diam-diaman dalam perkelahian semalam.

"Yoongi hyeong membalas chat.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin.

Jin tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau semua kembali normal pelan-pelan..."

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

 _ **Taehyung: Akan ada audisi dimana?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Di kota ini! Minggu depan.. Doakan aku, Taehyung a..**_

 _ **Taehyung: Aku pasti mendoakan dan mendukungmu, hyeong~**_

 _ **Hoseok: Hwaiting, Kim Namjoon! Kau pasti bisa :)**_

 _ **Jin: Hwaiting, Kim Namjoon! Kau pasti bisa :) (2)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Hwaiting, Kim Namjoon! Kau pasti bisa :) (3)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Hwaiting, Kim Namjoon! Kau pasti bisa :) (4)**_

"Uh? Yoongi hyeong ikut mengcopy kata-kataku?" Hoseok terkejut melihat balasan chat Yoongi itu.

 _ **Jin: Kim Namjoon, hwaiting~**_

 _ **Taehyung: Perlu kubantu menilai sebelum audisi, hyeong?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Dwesoooo~ XD**_

Taehyung memasukkan handphone ke sakunya karena kelas sudah berakhir.

Taehyung segera berlari ke atap, mengingat bahwa ia meminta Yoongi menemuinya disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sudah sekitar sepuluh menit duduk di atap sendirian, menunggu Taehyung menemuinya.

Angin berhembus menerpa rambut Yoongi yang berwarna hitam pekat itu.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung tiba di atap dan duduk disebelah Yoongi.

"Mian, kau sudah menunggu lama, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga baru tiba... Ada apa?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Hyeong... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."

"Uh~ Katakan saja..." sahut Yoongi.

"Bukankah kita ini bersahabat? Tidak seharusnya ada yang ditutup-tutupi kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo~ Ah, mianhae... Untuk pukulanku di wajahmu..."

"Gwenchana~ Aku juga minta maaf sudah memukulmu, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Akhirnya mereka berdamai.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hoseok hyeong..." sahut Taehyung. "Mengapa kau menolaknya? Apa kau tidak mencintainya?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Haruskah kukatakan yang sejujurnya?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau bilang kita ini sahabat!"

Yoongi tersenyum, kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku... Sangat mencintainya... Hoseok.. Sejak pertama ia pindah kesini, aku sudah tertarik padanya, dan semakin dekat dengannya, aku semakin mencintainya..."

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Lalu, mengapa kau menolaknya?"

Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan hubungan kami sekarang.. Saling memperhatikan dan mengirim pesan setiap hari.. Saling jatuh cinta dengan diam-diam seperti ini... Hubungan kami yang seperti ini yang sangat pas untukku... Ttak joha... Ireoke... Jigeum cheorom..."

"Waeyo? Neo jinjja isanghae, hyeong!" Taehyung bingung mengapa Yoongi justru berpikir seperti itu.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku.. Kau tahu kan keadaan keuangan keluargaku tidak stabil.. Aku tidak akan bisa membelikannya apapun yang diinginkannya jika kami berkencan... Apalagi, kau dulu kekasihnya... Kau yang kaya raya ini pasti sering memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan, tapi tidak denganku.. Aku tidak kaya sepertimu, dan aku belum yakin bisa membahagiakannya selayaknya seorang kekasih..."

Taehyung merasa tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Dadanya serasa ditusuk oleh benda tajam.

"Jadi... Itu alasanmu?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Makanya, aku rasa hubungan kami yang seperti biasanya inilah yang terbaik untuk kami..."

"Hyeong... Mian... Aku tidak menyadari bahwa beban hidupmu seberat ini..." sahut Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, imma! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mengasihaniku... Aku baik-baik saja, toh kalian selalu ada untukku, kan?" sahut Yoongi sambil memukul pelan bahu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam kelasnya.

Penolakan Yoongi masih terus membuatnya frustasi, padahal ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa Yoongi juga menyukainya. Namun, mengapa Yoongi justru menolaknya dan berkata tidak menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat?

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar.

Pesan masuk di grup chat mereka.

 _ **Jin: Besok sabtu~ Ayo berkumpul di rumah Taehyung~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Kalian sekalian membantu menilai lagu ciptaanku ya! Untuk audisi minggu depan...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Ah, majjayo~ Kau akan audisi minggu depan, hyeong~ Hwaiting :)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Besok sore aku ada kencan dengan Jimin.. Kita berkumpul di rumahku siang saja ya..**_

 _ **Hoseok: Sore aku juga ada part time job kan~**_

 _ **Jin: Oke, call~ Besok aku akan masak makanan yang enak~ Kita berkumpul jam 9 pagi ya~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Oke, call~ Dan aku akan menyanyikan lagu terbaik ciptaanku!**_

 _ **Yoongi: Call! Semangat, Namjoon a! :)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Call! Semangat, Namjoon a! :) (2)**_

 _ **Jin: Yaaaaa, Taehyung! Kau harus memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan hyeong!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Call! Semangat, Namjoon a! :) (2) hyeong~ :)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Aigooooo~ Hahaha...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Kim tae memang kekanak-kanakan~**_

 _ **Taehyung: ...**_

"Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi Yoongi hyeong besok? Arghhh~" Hoseok mengacak pelan rambutnya sambil bergumam..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Besok aku jemput kau jam berapa, Jimin a?" tanya Taehyung ketika ia makan siang bersama Jimin setelah menemui Yoongi di atap.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin beristirahat? Wajahmu lebam begitu, pasti badanmu sakit semua kan rasanya..." sahut Jimin, mengkhawatirkan keadaan kekasihnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau sangat memperhatikanku seperti ini, aigoo~ Gumawo, Jimin a~"

Jimin ikut tersenyum. "Maaf sudah marah-marah padamu tadi pagi..."

"Gwenchana... Aku juga salah karena tidak menghubungimu sama sekali..." sahut Taehyung.

"Memang ada masalah apa hyeongmu itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh? Uhm..." Taehyung bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya karena menurut Taehyung itu salah satu privacy Hoseok. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Hoseok ditolak?

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin.

"Uhm... Masalahnya agak pribadi, jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu... Mian..." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

Jimin tersenyum. "Araseo~"

"Jadi, besok kita akan kencan jam berapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Filmnya di bioskop mulai jam empat sore.. Kau jemput aku jam tiga sore kalau begitu, ok?" sahut Jimin.

"Oke, call~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Jungkook yang sedari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jimin tengah menggerutu.

"Cih! Ia berbaikan lagi dengan alien itu? Apa ia tidak kapok juga? Pabo neo.. Jimin hyeong..." gerutu Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu dihadapan Jin.

Namjoon ingin, Jin lah yang pertama kali mendengarkan lagu ciptaannya.

" ** _I know_**  
 ** _Every life's a movie_**  
 ** _We got different stars and stories_**  
 ** _We got different nights and mornings_**  
 ** _Our scenarios ain't just boring_**

 ** _I find this movie very amusing_**  
 ** _Everyday, I want to shoot it well_**  
 ** _I want to caress myself_**  
 ** _I want to caress myself_**

 ** _But you know, sometimes I really really hate myself_**  
 ** _To be honest, quite often, I really hate myself_**  
 ** _When I really hate myself, I go to Dduksum_**  
 ** _I just stand there with the familiar darkness_**

 ** _With the people that are smiling and beer,_**  
 ** _Which makes me smile_**  
 ** _Coming to me softly, fear, which holds my hand_**  
 ** _It's okay because everyone is in twos or threes_**  
 ** _It'd be nice if I had friends too_**

 ** _The world is just another name for despair_**  
 ** _My height is just another diameter for the earth_**  
 ** _I am all of my joy and anxiety_**  
 ** _It repeats everyday, the love and hate directed to me_**  
 ** _Hey you, who's looking over the Han River_**  
 ** _If we bump into each other while passing, would it be fate?_**  
 ** _Or maybe we bumped into each other in our past life_**  
 ** _Maybe we bumped into each other countless times_**

 ** _In the darkness,_**  
 ** _People look happier than the day_**  
 ** _Everyone else knows where they're supposed to be_**  
 ** _But only I walk without purpose_**  
 ** _But still, blending in with them is more comfortable_**  
 ** _Dduksum, which has swallowed up the night_**  
 ** _Hands me an entirely different world_**  
 ** _I want to be free_**  
 ** _I want to be free from freedom_**  
 ** _Because right now I'm happy but I'm unhappy_**  
 ** _I'm looking at myself_**  
 ** _At Dduksum_**

 ** _I wish I could love myself_**  
 ** _I wish I could love myself_**  
 ** _I wish I could love myself_**  
 ** _I wish I could love myself_**

 ** _I wish I could love myself_**  
 ** _I wish I could love myself_**  
 ** _I wish I could love myself_**  
 _ **I wish I could love myself**_ "

Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Lagu ciptaan Namjoon itu terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

Lirik lagu itu juga menyuarakan betapa beratnya penderitaan yang dirasakan Namjoon untuk terus berlari mengejar mimpinya, bahkan sampai rela disiksa dan dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya yang terus memaksanya menekuni bidang lain.

"But you know, sometimes I really really hate myself.. To be honest, quite often, I really hate myself..." sahut Jin, mengucapkan sebait lirik dari lagu ciptaan Namjoon itu.

Namjoon menatap Jin.

"I wish I could love myself..." sahut Jin lagi.

Namjoon terus menatap Jin.

"Lirik yang sangat bagus... Menggambarkan betapa beratnya beban yang kau rasakan dalam usahamu meraih impianmu..." sahut Jin sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar pujian Jin.

"Dan... Entah mengapa lirik lagumu itu... Juga menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini..." sahut Jin dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Hyeong..." Namjoon menatap Jin dengan kebingungan.

"To be honest, quite often, I really hate myself... I wish I could love myself..." sahut Jin dengan lirih.

"Kau... Dikelilingi oleh kami yang begitu mencintaimu kan, hyeong? Jangan membenci dirimu sendiri, karena ada kami.. Yang begitu mencintaimu..." sahut Namjoon sambil berusaha menghibur Jin.

Namjoon tak menyangkan bahwa Jin juga sama seperti dirinya yang seringkali membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Hwaiting, Kim Namjoon!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum, berusaha agar suasana diantara mereka tidak menjadi lebih sedih lagi. "Kali ini kau pasti bisa!"

Namjoon kembali tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo, hyeong..." Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama...

Sebenarnya, ini bukan audisi pertama yang diikuti Namjoon.

Sejak Namjoon duduk di bangku SMA, ia sudah beberapa kali diam-diam mengikuti audisi singer-songwriter, namun karena kemampuannya belum begitu matang, ia selalu gagal.

Bahkan Namjoon pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayahnya ketika ia ketahuan mengikuti audisi saat ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Semoga kali ini aku berhasil lolos audisi... Doakan aku, hyeong.." sahut Namjoon.

Jin menatap Namjoon, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Namjoon, dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian diarahkan ke hadapan Namjoon, membentuk tanda memberi semangat.

"Hwaiting, Namjoon a! Aku kan fans setiamu, Kim Namjoon! Kau tahu kan betapa aku selalu mendukungmu sejak dulu hingga detik ini dan kedepannya?" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo, hyeong.. Memang kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada disampingku, dan selalu mendukungku apapun yang terjadi.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan poni Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menemui Hoseok sepulang kuliah ke toko buku tempat Hoseok melaksanakan part time jobnya.

Kebetulan Jimin masih ada project yang harus dikerjakannya dan akan pulang agak malam, jadi Taehyung pulang sendirian sore itu.

"Hoseok hyeong.. Ada hal penting yang harus kuceritakan padamu..." sahut Taehyung.

Kebetulan sore itu toko buku agak sepi, jadi Hoseok bisa ijin sebentar untuk mendengarkan ucapan Taehyung.

"Ada apa, Kim Tae?" tanya Hoseok ketika ia dan Taehyung duduk di salah satu meja yang ada dalam toko buku itu.

"Hyeong... Aku sudah bicara dengan Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai perasaanmu padanya, dan mengapa ia menolakmu..." sahut Taehyung.

Dada Hoseok kembali serasa ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Apa kau sudah tahu darinya? Alasannya menolakku..." tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok beberapa saat lamanya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **vhope shipper : just call me tae-v :) whoaaaaaaaaa asli seriusan kaga boong saya mau nangis baca review kamu :') terhura asli terhura banget sama pujiannya {} saya itu sebenernya selalu minder sama author2 lain yg bahasanya bisa setinggi langit dengan diksi seindah ribuan bintang di langit malam.. tapi saya juga selalu bersyukur karena ternyata masih ada readers yang suka dengan semua karya2 saya yg sederhana ini :) ff ini akan end di chapter 27 :) udah saya buat sebenernya sampe chapter 27, tapi tetep akan saya post sesuai jadwal tayang/? ya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : ayo kita marahin yoongi XD whoaaa jgn mewek sini2 abang tae-v elapin airmatanya eneng eka #abaikan XD here ya lanjutannya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo kenapa hayo? :)**

 **Senashin0817 : ayo kita hajar taehyung/? eh tp kasian liat hwarang preview buat taehyung, eps 3, yg dia diiket di tiang itu :( itu ngenes bgt liat mukanya taehyung disitu hmmm :( broken kenapa? broken wings? #abaikan XD thx a lot buat pujiannya, senaaa :) pake jempol bang pdnim aja gpp XD**

 **zizid exo : kerjaannya kan ngebantuin jin XD**

 **jungie nuna : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nuna darimana aja kok ilang lama kan saya kangen nun :( kenapa harus ada tbc hmm? XD**

 **hopiwife : ayo kita kasih semangat buat jin eomma! :) lah iya typo maapkeun :( thx for correct me! :) whoaaaa thx a lot for still stay with this ff sayang {}**

 **taniaarmy19 : uljima sayang {} sini2 nangis di pundak abang #abaikan XD hayo, namjin bakal jadian apa kaga nih kira2? :) Taesoon wkwkw XD Kill me Heal Me ya? XD tapi asli di hwarang si taehyung cantik banget, cocok jadi member blackpink/? XD**

 **Summer Chii : salam kenal chii :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? :) salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin baca :) gimana nasib kookie gimana coba? :(**

 **dewiaisyah : serumit cintaku padamu :) berkah akhir taun/? XD whoaaaa thx a lot pujiannya sayangku {} sini peluk #abaikan**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : I LOVE U DEWIMANIS/? #abaikan XD**

 **hopekies : iya seriusan :) wkwkw suga itu kalo lg diem cool bgt, swag... tapi kalo lg aegyo sama lagi bawel uke bgt waks XD taehyung ngeselin ya? tabok yuk/? XD Widih sehari sebelum apa sehari sesudah?**

 **Hana: hana sayang kemana aja abang kan kangen {} #abaikan XD sibuk tugas kah han? semangat ya! :) ADA FF VHOPE LAGI SAYA GARAP "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL" :) baru saya post setelah bangtan fear street end ya :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **.**

"Hyeong... Aku sudah bicara dengan Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai perasaanmu padanya, dan mengapa ia menolakmu..." sahut Taehyung.

Dada Hoseok kembali serasa ditusuk oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Apa kau sudah tahu darinya? Alasannya menolakku..." tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok beberapa saat lamanya, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya dan menceritakan semua pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi di atap tadi siang.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Jadi.. Itukah alasannya?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Seharusnya, ini rahasia antara aku dan Yoongi hyeong.. Tapi, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak memberitahumu... Aku takut hubungan kita semua akan semakin berantakan hanya karena kalian saling salah paham begini..."

"Gumawo, Kim Tae! Kalau kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku, aku akan terus menyangka ia memang membenciku dan tidak menyukaiku sama sekali..." sahut Hoseok sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung, menyatakan betapa ia sangat berterima kasih.

Dan genggaman itu membuat jantung Taehyung kembali berdetak sangat cepat.

" _Cih... Igo mwoya!_ " gerutu batin Taehyung ketika detak jantungnya terus saja berdetak sangat cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Yoongi keluar dari mini market tempat part time jobnya itu, Yoongi terkejut melihat Hoseok sudah berdiri di depan sana, menunggunya.

"Ho.. Hoseok a... Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hyeong... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu..." sahut Hoseok.

"A... Aku lelah, Hoseok a.." Yoongi berusaha menghindari Hoseok karena masih merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sebentar saja... Ne?" pinta Hoseok dengan wajah memelasnya.

Yoongi tidak akan pernah sanggup menolak permintaan Hoseok jika wajahnya sudah memelas seperti itu.

"Araseo.. Tapi sebentar saja ya..." sahut Yoongi, berusaha terlihat cool di depan Hoseok.

"Hyeong... Aku sudah mendengar semuanya... Dari Taehyung.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Uhuk!" Yoongi tersedak mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

" _Taehyung! Mulutnya memang tidak bisa ditutup rapat!_ " rutuk batin Yoongi.

"Itukah.. Alasanmu.. Menolakku?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok, pandangan mereka beradu.

Yoongi sudah tidak mungkin lagi berbohong kali ini, jadi ia menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Aku... Lebih suka keadaan kita sekarang.. Geunyang... Ttak joha... Ireoke... Jigeum cheorom... Makanya aku menolakmu.. Mianhae, Hoseok a..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap kedua bola mata Hoseok.

"Apa kau pikir aku sematre itu? Hyeong.. Aku mencintaimu.. Apa adanya... Jinjja... Apalagi kita saling tahu bahwa kita sama-sama mengalami kesulitan ekonomi.. Bukankah jika kita menghadapinya bersama, semua akan terasa ringan? Aku akan selalu menyemangatimu, begitu juga denganmu yang bisa selalu menyemangatiku.." sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. " _Benar juga apa yang diucapkan Hoseok..._ " gumam batin Yoongi.

"Makanya, aku berharap kita bisa maju ke tahap yang lebih serius.. Agar kita bisa lebih leluasa dalam menunjukkan perasaan kita satu sama lain..." sahut Hoseok.

"Apa kau siap berpacaran dengan pria yang bahkan akan sangat sulit menemukan waktu untuk berkencan dengamu sepertiku ini?" sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok segera menganggukan kepalanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Apa kau siap berpacaran dengan pria yang tidak kaya sepertiku dan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membelikanmu hadiah-hadiah seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Hoseok lagi-lagi segera menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun... Aku hanya butuh cintamu untukku.. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.."

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi sambil membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya, diiringi anggukan kepala Hoseok.

"Jinjja, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok dengan penuh keyakinan.

Yoongi berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Hoseok. Dan kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Jung Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi.

Senyum yang begitu manis terbentuk di wajah Hoseok. "Tentu saja aku bersedia..."

Yoongi langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya langsung mengecup lembut bibir Hoseok.

Hoseok memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati lumatan lembut Yoongi di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa Hoseok hyeong belum kembali?" gumam Taehyung ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.17 AM.

Tak lama kemudian bel rumah Taehyung berbunyi.

Taehyung membuka pintu dan mendapati Hoseok di depan pintunya.

"Kau darimana saja? Mengapa baru pulang jam segini? Kondisimu kan belum pulih sepenuhnya!" gerutu Taehyung.

Namun Hoseok justru tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kim Tae, aku dan Yoongi hyeong resmi berkencan mulai hari ini, kyaaaaaaaa~" sahut Hoseok sambil memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung terpaku mendengarnya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Ji.. Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menceritakan kejadian yang dilaluinya dengan Yoongi tadi.

"Aaaaah... Chu... Chukkae, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau seterkejut itu?" Hoseok kebingungan dengan reaksi Taehyung.

"A... Aniya.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bergerak secepat itu... Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

"Gumawo, jinjja, Taehyung a... Kalau bukan karena kau yang memberitahuku sore tadi, pasti kami tidak akan bisa bersama seperti ini..." sahut Hoseok sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Taehyung menatap punggung Hoseok sambil bergumam, "Mengapa dadaku terasa sesak mendengarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon terbangun karena merasakan handphonenya bergetar di bawah bantalnya.

Pesan masuk di grup chat mereka.

Pesan yang membuat matanya langsung terasa segar dan rasa kantuknya seperti menghilang.

 _ **Taehyung: YOONGI HYEONG DAN HOSEOK HYEONG RESMI BERKENCAN, YUHUUUUU~**_

Namjoon mengucek kedua bola matanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca pesan itu.

 _ **Hoseok: Yaishhhh, Kim Tae!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Kau mau merahasiakannya dari Namjoon hyeong dan Jin hyeong, huh?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Bukan itu maksudku! Aku dan Yoongi hyeong berencana memberitahu kalian semua secara langsung ketika kita berkumpul nanti, immaaaaaaaa~ hrrrrrr~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Whoaaaaa~ Jinjja? Chukkae, Hoseok a! Chukkae hyeong!**_

 _ **Yoongi: Ehem... Taehyung, kau memang selalu gagal menutup mulutmu dengan baik, huh?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Aku mengetik, tidak membuka mulutku :p**_

 _ **Namjoon: Benar apa yang Taehyung katakan, ia tidak membuka mulutnya, tangannya yang tidak bisa diam, hahaha XD**_

 _ **Taehyung: Lagipula, jika aku tidak membuka mulutku pada Hoseok hyeong, kau dan dia belum tentu bisa berkencan... Kalian harus berterima kasih padaku, araseo? :)**_

 _ **Hoseok: Araseo~ Gumawo, Kim Tae! Aigoooooooooo~**_

 _ **Yoongi: Araseo~ Gumawo, Kim Tae! Aigoooooooooo~ (2)**_

 _ **Jin: Aku terbangun karena notifikasinya sangat berisik... Apa ini benar? Chukkae, Hoseok dan Yoongi~ Aku turut berbahagia untuk kalian, kyaaaaaaaaa~ :***_

 _ **Namjoon: Aigoooo, kalian membuat Jin hyeong terbangun...**_

 _ **Jin: Gwenchana, Namjoon a~ Aku senang melihat kabar baik ini...**_

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Mereka berdua memang paling ahli berkomunikasi via grup chat padahal mereka berada di atap yang sama, ckckck~"

"Kita sekarang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka, imma~" sahut Hoseok.

"Aaaaah.. Majjayo... Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Ckckck~" gumam Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _ **Jin: Bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa berkencan akhirnya? Bukannya Yoongi menolakmu kemarin?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Itu... Uhm...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Jin hyeong, kau terlalu polos XD**_

 _ **Jin: Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua bisa berkencan?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Aniya~ Aku juga masih tidak mengerti...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Nanti akan kami ceritakan semuanya~ Jam 9 di rumah Kim Tae, oke?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Call~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Call~ (2)**_

 _ **Jin: Call~ (3)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Call~ (4) Jangan lupa bawa makanan yang banyak, mari kita berpestaaaaa~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.48 AM namun Taehyung tidak bisa juga tertidur.

Kabar bahwa Hoseok kini menjadi kekasih Yoongi masih belum bisa diterima oleh hatinya.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hoseok yang tertidur pulas di sofa di dekat kasurnya.

"Hyeong, apa benar kau sangat bahagia bisa bersama Yoongi hyeong?" gumam Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok tertidur sangat lelap dan tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Apa benar... Kau sudah menghilangkan semua rasa cintamu untukku?" gumam Taehyung lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi itu rumah Taehyung sangat ramai karena semua sahabat dekatnya sudah berkumpul disana.

"Hoahhhm~" Taehyung menguap.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku baru tertidur jam dua pagi, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aniya~ Aku hanya merindukan eomma tiba-tiba..." sahut Taehyung, berbohong.

"Aigoo~ Kukira kau begitu kuat, Taehyung a.. Ternyata kau juga begitu merindukan ibumu? Seperti aku merindukan appa..." sahut Jin.

Taehyung tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, saatnya kita berpesta untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukmu~" sahut Namjoon.

"Sebelumnya, ceritakan dulu bagaimana kalian bisa berkencan!" sahut Jin sambil menatap Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Ah, majja! Ayo ceritakan!" sahut Namjoon.

Dan akhirnya, Hoseok menceritakan semua.

Taehyung beberapa kali menambahkan cerita Hoseok. Tentu saja, untuk memamerkan betapa hebat dirinya karena bisa mempersatukan Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Taehyung terus berusaha terlihat ceria, padahal entah mengapa hatinya masih terasa agak sakit.

Setelah itu, mereka mendengarkan cerita Namjoon mengenai persiapan audisinya, dan Namjoon bahkan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya itu dihadapan keempat sahabatnya.

Dan pujian terus keluar dari mulut sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku berani jamin, kali ini kau akan lolos audisi, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung.

"Lagumu sangat menyentuh, Namjoon a.. Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok denganmata berkaca-kaca.

Dan mereka berlima dengan sangat bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang pagi hingga siang itu di rumah Taehyung.

Apalagi pasangan baru itu. Hoseok berkali-kali menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Yoongi.

Yoongi juga sering mengelap sisa makanan yang ada di mulut Hoseok.

Kemesraan mereka semakin meramaikan suasana disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tiga sore tiba.

Waktu Taehyung bersiap menjemput Jimin untuk berkencan.

Yoongi dan Hoseok juga harus bersiap untuk melaksanakan part time job mereka.

Sementara Namjoon dan Jin juga harus segera kembali karena ada yang memesan makanan di rumah makan Jin dan pesanan itu akan diambil jam lima sore.

"Semoga kencanmu berjalan lancar, Kim Tae!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, menyemangati Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau juga, harus langgeng dengan Yoongi hyeong ya!"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya.."

"Aigoooo~" gumam Namjoon dan Jin bersamaan.

"Ah, nanti malam bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul lagi? Bukankah besok masih minggu?" tanya Jin.

"Ide bagus~" sahut Taehyung. "Aku akan pulang sebelum jam sembilan malam..."

"Setelah jam sepuluh malam aku baru bisa kesini lagi..." sahut Hoseok.

"Nado.." sahut Yoongi.

"Oke, jam setengah sebelas malam kita berkumpul disini dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama, otte?" sahut Namjoon.

"Untuk malam ini, kuijinkan kalian semua tidur bermalam di rumahku~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, Kim Tae~" sahut Hoseok sambil memeluk tubuh Taehyung.

"Nanti Yoongi hyeong marah..." bisik Taehyung kepada Hoseok.

Yoongi tertawa. "Aku mendengarmu, Taehyung a... Hehehe..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terlihat sangat manis sore itu.

Dengan rambut abu-abu kecoklatannya, ia menggunakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna coklat muda dan celana jeans abu-abu yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya.

"Kau semakin hari semakin manis, Jimin a~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Jimin keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

Mereka menuju bioskop dengan menggunakan motor milik Taehyung, dan Jimin memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung selama perjalanan.

Setibanya mereka di bioskop, mereka segera memesan tiket dan membeli popcorn, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam studio bioskop.

Namun, selama film itu diputar, Taehyung tidak bisa konsen menonton film yang diputar di layar, karena di benaknya yang ada adalah mengenai hubungan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Jimin menyadari bahwa sore itu Taehyung tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung a? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau terlihat tidak fokus? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap Jimin, sementara di benaknya wajah Hoseok terus melintas.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **vhope shipper : nanti ada ff baru lagi, Bangtan Bloody School, VHope kok itu :)**

 **zizid exo : wah2 XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : ARTAEV ARTAEV ARTAEV ARTAEV #abaikan**

 **dewiaisyah : ah ah? kok desah dewi? XD u too, fighting ya! :)**

 **Hana : aigoo~ bagus lah kalo belajar, jangan kayak saya, UAS aja masih sempet nyolong update chapter XD bangtan fear street chapter 22 end :) see u in my other ff hana {}**

 **taniaarmy19 : sope couple minta diena nih ya wkwkw XD estehmanis enak nih/? #abaikan XD whoaaaaa tan, thx a lot lot lot bgt loh buat pujiaanyaaaaaa {] hayo siapa yg jadian hayo? :) itu liat taehyung di hwarang kok rasanya lebih cantik dari lisa blackpink ya hmmm :) u too fighting! :)**

 **hopekies : waduh baper? ayo makan #itumahlaper XD pas diitemin gitu rambutnya jiwa semenya kluar bgt itu, tp kl mendadak aegyo mah jd unyu XD ngumpat sayang wkwkw XD kadonya ambil di alfamart ya, jgn lupa bayar di kasir/? XD**

 **SansOphi : OPHI DARIMANA AJA KOK BARU KELIATAN LAGI HMMMM? KANGEN TAE-V TUH~ wkwkw mian ya kaga bisa manjangin chapter saya tuh :( whooaaa jinjja jinjja gumawo pujiannya ophiiii {} thx a lot jinjja {} u too, fighting! :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo jadian kaga? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **.**

Jimin menyadari bahwa sore itu Taehyung tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung a? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau terlihat tidak fokus? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh?" Taehyung menatap Jimin, sementara di benaknya wajah Hoseok terus melintas.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan? Atau banyak pikiran? Mengapa kau terlihat tidak fokus sejak tadi, Taehyung a?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah~ Gwenchana... Ada sedikit masalah yang menggangguku tapi aku rasa akan segera selesai masalahnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Jinjja gwenchana? Kau tidak berniat berbagi masalahmu denganku?" tanya Jimin.

"Uhm... Aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban pikiranmu, jinjja~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo~ Kalau ada yang perlu kubantu, katakan saja padaku.. Araseo?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan poni Taehyung.

"Ne~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, padahal sebenarnya otaknya tengah kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok sedang merapikan rak buku di toko buku tempatnya bekerja karena sedang agak sepi dan meja kasir tempatnya seharusnya berada masih bisa ditinggal sejenak.

Hoseok memang pria yang sangat rajin. Padahal ia bekerja disana sebagai kasir, namun jika keadaan sedang agak sepi seperti itu, ia akan membantu pekerja lainnya merapikan rak buku yang berantakan karena diacak-acak beebrapa anak sekolahan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah chat masuk ke dalam chat pribadi handphonenya.

Hoseok segera membaca chat itu.

 _ **Yoongi: Jangan lupa makan sore, jangan terlalu lelah, nanti kau sakit.. Araseo?**_

Hoseok tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu memang luar biasa perhatiannya.

 _ **Hoseok: Ne~ Kau juga ya, hyeong~ Jangan lupa makan dan siap-siap bekerja di mini market.. Hwaiting :***_

 _ **Yoongi: Kau akan terus memanggilku hyeong? Tidak mau memanggilku dengan sebutan lain, huh?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Chagi? Kkkk~ Aku rasa akan canggung~ Tidak bolehkah aku terus memanggilmu hyeong saja?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Araseo~ Hoseok a...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Lihat saja, kau juga tetap memanggilku Hoseok a~**_

 _ **Yoongi: Uri saranghaneun Jung Hoseok :* Otte?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Kyaaaaaaa~ :* Kkkkk~**_

 _ **Yoongi: Sana kembali bekerja, jangan terlalu banyak merindukanku, nanti kerjaanmu jadi berantakan :p**_

 _ **Hoseok: Aigooooooooo~**_

 _ **Yoongi: XD**_

 _ **Hoseok: Araseo~ Aku lanjut bekerja dulu ya~ :)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Sampai bertemu di rumah Taehyung nanti malam... Saranghae :***_

 _ **Hoseok: Kkkk~ Neee~ :***_

Dan Hoseok bekerja dengan sangat penuh semangat malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dan Taehyung makan malam bersama setelah selesai menonton di bioskop dan berjalan sejenak di dalam mall.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uhm~ Aku mau steak saja... Kau?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku akan makan menu yang sama denganmu... Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil menunjukkan killer smilenya.

Setelah pesanan mereka tiba, mereka makan malam bersama sambil berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Waeyo? Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Taehyung kebingungan.

"Aniya~ Hanya saja, aku merasa, wajahmu semakin hari mengapa semakin tampan?" sahut Jimin.

DEG!

Dada Taehyung terasa sesak.

" _Mengapa aku harus terus memikirkan Hoseok hyeong sementara ada pria manis yang begitu mencintaiku seperti ini?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku punya kekasih yang sangat manis, makanya wajahku jadi semakin tampan agar membuat kekasihku tidak bisa berpaling lagi dariku.. Hehehe.."

Jimin tersenyum, sangat manis, menampilkan eye smilenya. "Aigoo~ Kau memang kekasih yang luar biasa~ Saranghae, Taehyung a~"

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Nado... Saranghae, Park Jimin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sudah tiba di rumahnya pukul 08.40 PM.

Ia duduk sendirian di ruang utama rumahnya, menunggu kedatangan keempat sahabatnya itu.

Dan semua yang Jimin katakan tadi kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Ia begitu mencintaiku... Dan ia begitu manis... Betapa bodohnya aku jika terus saja memikirkan Hoseok hyeong yang sudah berbahagia dengan Yoongi hyeong!" sahut Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Senyuman manis milik Jimin melintas di benaknya.

"Benar! Aku sudah benar dengan memilih bersama Jimin.." gumam Taehyung.

Namun tiba-tiba senyuman Hoseok kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Yaishhhh~" gerutu Taehyung. "Mengapa wajah Hoseok hyeong lagi yang muncul, huh?"

TING TONG~

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi.

Taehyung segera berlari dari sofa dan menuju pintu rumahnya.

Jin dan Namjoon datang dengan membawa beberapa kotak yang tentunya berisi makanan masakan Jin.

"Kami datang, Taehyung a.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, masuk.. Pasangan itu belum datang.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau tidak pernah merasa bosan sendirian begini,. Taehyung a?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku lebih suka tinggal sendirian daripada harus berurusan dengan ibu tiriku yang menyebalkan itu.."

"Setidaknya ia memang ibu tirimu... Sementara yang memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil justru ayah kandungku... Ayah kandung... Huft~" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"Setidaknya, kami selalu ada disini kan? Untukmu.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne~ Gumawo, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap Jin.

"Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uh?" Taehyung menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Kencanmu dengan kekasih abu-abumu itu... Bagaimana tadi? Menyenangkan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ah~ Ne... Tentu saja, hyeong! Sangat menyenangkan! Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Padahal... Hatinya tidak berkata demikian.

Hatinya.. Masih belum mengiklaskan hubungan Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Hatinya... Masih terus memikirkan Hoseok bahkan ketika ia berkencan dengan Jimin tadi.

Mereka bertiga bermain kartu bersama sambil menunggu kedatangan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Dan tak lama kemudian Yoongi dan Hoseok tiba disana, membuat suasana semakin malam menjadi semakin ramai.

"Ah, Namjoon a.. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk audisi minggu depan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sangat baik, Hoseok a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Jin hyeong selalu memberiku kritik dan masukan, jadi aku semakin bisa menyempurnakan melodinya..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, menatap sekilas ke arah Jin.

Taehyung menatap Jin dan Namjoon bergantian.

" _Cih~ Kalian lama-lama terlihat sangat cocok untuk berkencan~_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Setelah itu mereka kembali asik bercerita satu sama lain, tertawa bersama, membagi keluh kesah bersama.

Dan tiba-tiba pandangan Taehyung menatap ke arah Hoseok yang sedang menyuapi sebuah kue ke mulut Yoongi sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Dan dada Taehyung terasa semakin sesak.

" _Yaishhhhhhh~ Ada apa dengan dadaku ini sebenarnya!_ " gerutu batin Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lelah, mereka berlima tertidur pulas di ruang tamu rumah Taehyung.

Mereka baru tertidur pukul 02.40 AM.

Ah, bukan mereka berlima... Tapi mereka berempat..

Karena Taehyung belum tertidur. Ia hanya pura-pura tertidur, dan ketika semua sudah benar-benar terlihat pulas, ia membuka kedua matanya dan duduk.

Pandangannya terus menatap Hoseok. Menatap segala keindahan di wajah Hoseok yang selalu saja menjadi hal yang paling disukainya.

"Hyeong..." sahut Taehyung pelan, setengah berbisik. "Apa kau... Bahagia? Bersama Yoongi hyeong?"

Air mata tiba-tiba menggenangi kedua bola mata Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke atas, kepalanya diletakkan dianatar dua lututnya, sementara tatapannya terus memandang wajah manis Hoseok yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa kau... benar-benar sudah membuangku? Dari dalam hatimu?" bisik Taehyung lagi.

TES~

Air mata mulai menetes, membasahi bagian lutut celana panjang yang dikenakan Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung tiba-tiba mulai membuka suaranya, dengan sangat pelan.

Menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Hoseok. Lagu yang akhir-akhir sering didengarnya sejak Yoongi dan Hoseok resmi berkencan.

Lagu dari seorang penyanyi hebat. Lee Hi - My Love (Ost. Scaret Heart Ryeo).

" ** _I always watched over you from afar_**

 ** _Because you seemed like my love_**

 ** _I thought you felt the same way_**

 ** _Although you were looking somewhere else_**

 ** _Like the wind, like the dust_**

 ** _I can't catch you, I can't see you_**

 ** _Remember love you_**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _I believed it was love_**

 ** _I called it destiny_**

 ** _Remember love you_**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _I am living in your eyes_**

 ** _Only answer to you_**

 ** _Hold onto me when I'm swaying_**

 ** _My love, my love_**

 ** _The tears that fall_**

 ** _Down the window of my heart_**

 ** _They answer me_**

 ** _You're someone who I can't have_**

 ** _A person I have to forget_**

 ** _My love is getting farther away_**

 ** _I need to let you go_**

 ** _Because it's not me_**

 ** _Remember love you_**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _I believed it was love_**

 ** _I called it destiny_**

 ** _Remember love you_**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _I am living in your eyes_**

 ** _Only answer to you_**

 ** _Hold onto me when I'm swaying_**

 ** _My love, my love_** "

Air mata kembali menetes ke bagian lutut celana yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"You're someone who I can't have... A person I have to forget... My love is getting farther away.. I need to let you go.. Because it's not me..." bisik Taehyung pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Haruskah aku... Benar-benar melupakanmu, hyeong? Haruskah aku... Benar-benar mengikhlakanmu? Dengan Yoong hyeong? Sudah habiskah waktuku, untuk berharap kau suatu saat akan kembali padaku?" bisik Taehyung lagi.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari... Bahwa ternyata Yoongi belum sepenuhnya tertidur pulas..

Dan Yoongi... Bisa mendengar dengan jelas...

Semua ucapan dan nyanyian Taehyung kepada Hoseok itu...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : mari kita berdoa agar ia bahagia :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : keren kan artev wkwkw XD jungkook lg melukin guling/?**

 **vhope shipper : yah kok baper? saya juga nih laper/? XD wkwkw :)**

 **dewiaisyah : mianhae mianhae hajima/? XD thx ya semangatnya :) ayo sama2 semangat! :)**

 **Avijunhobie : avi kemana aja kan saya kangeeeen {} hayolo yoonseok apa vhope nih hmmm :) eh iya senen kamis ya ini ff? baru ngeh kayak puasa sunnah XD**

 **Guest : thx a lot pujiannya :) vhope yeonseok? pas bgt sama ff ini dong :) end di chapter 27 :) tapi next akan ada new ff saya Bangtan Bloody School itu ada VHope nya :)**

 **Hana : kasian jimin ya? hajar taetae yuk :) whoaaa thx for always reading my ff hana {}**

 **zizid exo : vhopenya kapan? /tanya sama pc/**

 **Senashin0817 : #SeribuPukPukBuatJimin whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya sena terhura asli saya tuh :') waduh? perut buletnya bang pdnim jg buat saya? wahhhh :)**

 **Gwmatibye : kamu darimana aja sayanggggg? udah lama kaga liat namamu di kotak review saya :( kan saya kangen {} silakan mengamuk sesukamu, asal kamu puas saya ikut seneng/? XD komentator wkwkw XD whoaaaaaaaaaaa~ pujiaannya bikin saya mau nangis terhura sini2 peluk dulu {} wkwkw iyasemua pairing yg ada saya masukin, tinggal kalian nebak sendiri end pairingnya siapa sama siapa XD yoonseok shipper kah dirimu? :)**

 **hopiwife : lah XD kaga jelas juga saya suka kok bacain reviewnya :) gpp review sesuka kamu aja biar saya senyum2 bacanya :) thx for liking my story :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : ciye XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **hopekies : akhamdulillah cm dikit bapernya XD baper tanggo.. wafermelon... #abaikan XD 2 sided of yoongi itu namanya waks XD ITU BUKAN DISKON TP GRETONGAN NAMANYA MAH -_-**

* * *

 **KAGA KERASA UDAH 2017 AJA :)**

 **MIAN KEMARIN HIATUS BENTARAN KAGA INFO, DADAKAN ADA URUSAN :(**

 **SEMOGA DI 2017 INI KALIAN TERUS STAY SAMA SAYA YA :)**

 **SEMOGA SAYA JUGA BISA MENJADI AUTHOR YANG LABIH BAIK LAGI :)**

 **THX A LOT BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH NEMENIN SAYA SELAMA TAHUN 2016 KEMARIN /peluk satu2/ {}**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SELALU NGASIH MASUKAN, SARAN, DUKUNGAN, SEMANGAT, PUJIAN, DAN REVIEW2NYA :)**

 **SARANGHAE, YEOREBUN~ :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari masuk lewat sela-sela jendela ruang tamu Taehyung.

Menyorot tepat ke kedua bola mata Namjoon.

Membuat Namjoon terpaksa membuka kedua matanya.

Namjoon duduk dan menatap keempat sahabatnya yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kini tatapan Namjoon mengarah ke wajah manis Jin yang tengah tertidur lelap tepat disampingnya itu.

Dan sebuah lagu terlintas di benaknya.

Sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanya untuk Jin.

Sebuah lagu dengan melodi yang bisa membuat Namjoon tersenyum menatap wajah manis Jin.

" _ **Baek Ah Yeon - A Lot Like Love (Ost. Scarlet Heart Ryeo)**_

 _ **Accidentally I couldn't tell**_  
 _ **I have a hidden secret**_  
 _ **Where and how it started from**_  
 _ **I can't remember but I stand toward you**_

 _ **Do you think like as me**_  
 _ **I'm still wondering that a lot**_

 _ **A lot like love**_  
 _ **If you are not sure**_  
 _ **Just hug me without worrying**_  
 _ **It's love if your heart is beating**_  
 _ **If you are, will you confess me?**_

 _ **Around you, I'm beside you**_  
 _ **Why are you pretending you don't know that and avoid me?**_  
 _ **I was hiding my heartbeat sound for fear of you listening**_  
 _ **Beating sound of my heart**_

 _ **A lot like love**_  
 _ **If you are not sure**_  
 _ **Just hug me without worrying**_  
 _ **It's love if your heart is beating**_  
 _ **If you are, will you confess me?**_

 _ **I want to love you as much as we've been waiting**_  
 _ **Should I confess my mind above that blue sky**_  
 _ **My hidden love, I love you**_

 _ **A lot like love**_  
 _ **If you are not sure**_  
 _ **Just hug me without worrying**_  
 _ **It's love if your heart is beating**_  
 _ **If you are, will you confess me?**_ "

"Semanis itukah wajah Jin hyeong sampai kau senyum-senyum menatapnya?" sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan lamunan Namjoon.

"Yaishh~ Kau mengagetkanku, imma!" sahut Namjoon karena terkejut.

"Hahahahaha..." Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahu Namjoon. "Wajahnya bisa rusak kalau kau lihat terus seperti itu, Namjoon a~"

"Ssssttt~ Jangan berisik nanti yang lain mendengarnya.." sahut Namjoon sambil membungkam mulut Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa kecil.

Namjoon segera mengajak Hoseok pergi ke kebun depan rumah Taehyung agar ketiga sahabatnya tidak terbangun.

"Sejak kapan.. Kau tahu? Aku menyukainya.." tanya Namjoon ketika ia dan Hoseok sudah duduk berdua di gazebo kayu kecil yang ada di halaman rumah Taehyung.

Hoseok menatap sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum. "Siapapun bisa melihatnya, imma... Tatapanmu setiap menatapnya, berbeda dengan tatapanmu menatap kami."

"Jadi? Semua tahu?" tanya Namjoon dengan polosnya.

"Aigoo~" Hoseok memukul pelan belakang kepala Namjoon. "Taehyung dan Yoongi hyeong tidak sepeka itu, jadi mungkin mereka tidak sadar.. Tapi aku dan orang-orang lain yang melihatnya bisa membaca perasaanmu dengan sangat jelas kepada Jin hyeong.."

"Aaaah~ Itu maksudmu?" sahut Namjoon sambil membuka lebar mulutnya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau... Belum berani mengungkapkannya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Uhm... Karena ia.. Menyukai Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecut.

Hoseok baru teringat, bahwa Jin menyukai Taehyung!

" _Pertanyaan bodoh..._ " gerutu batin Hoseok.

"Mian, Namjoon a... Aku lupa kalau ia bahkan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung dihadapan kita semua..." sahut Hoseok dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "Toh, perasaan seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa dipaksakan kan? Aku akan terus mencintai Jin hyeong, dan menunggunya.. Sampai akhirnya Jin hyeong siap membuka hatinya... Untukku..."

Hoseok menatap Namjoon. "Aku berharap kalian berdua bisa bahagia.. Sepertiku dan Yoongi hyeong..."

"Ah, majjayo! Kau memang sahabat yang jahat! Kau bahkan tak pernah bercerita apapun padaku mengenai perasaanmu pada Yoongi hyeong, padahal hanya kita yang seumuran diantara kita berlima! Membuatku tak habis pikir saat kau mabuk parah karena ditolak Yoongi hyeong.." gerutu Namjoon.

"Hehehe~ Mianhae, Namjoon a... Kau kan tahu? Masalahku sangat banyak... Aku.. Mana punya waktu bercerita berduaan denganmu?" sahut Hoseok.

"Benar juga... Bebanku sudah cukup berat.. Namun beban hidupmua jauh lebih berat dari yang kualami... Aku bangga memiliki sahabat sekuat dirimu, Hoseok a!" sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hoseok.

"Ehem~" Sebuah dehaman serak terdengar di belakang mereka.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh.

Sang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam pekatnya itu sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memegang kepalanya seperti itu, Namjoon a?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada coolnya.

Membuat Hoseok dan Namjoon tertawa melihat akting cool Yoongi.

"Ia sahabatku, aku berhak memegang kepalanya juga kan? Hehehe~" sahut Namjoon sambil merangkul bahu Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Ia sahabatku jadi kami berhak dekat seperti ini kan?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Kalian memang membuatku speechless..."

"Ada apa kalian pagi-pagi begini sudah sangat ramai? Hoaaahmm~" sahut Taehyung yang juga baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, menguap sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, menandakan bahwa ia baru saja terbangun.

"Aigoo~ Tumben kali ini aku bangun paling terakhir..." sahut sang pria berambut pink itu, yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Taehyung, sambil mengucek kedua matanya, menandakan bahwa ia juga baru saja bangun tidur.

"Karena kalian semua sudah bangun, ayo kita lari pagi bersama!" sahut Namjoon.

"Kajja!" sahut keempat sahabatnya.

Dan minggu pagi yang cerah itu menjadi saksi betapa eratnya persahabatan kelima bocah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Namjoon dan Jin pulang, Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Hoseok merapikan rumah Taehyung yang cukup berantakan, lalu Hoseok dan Yoongi berpamitan, karena Yoongi akan mengantarkan Hoseok ke toko buku, lalu ia akan bersiap untuk ke mini market.

Taehyung memang sudah janjian dengan Jimin, meminta Jimin untuk ke rumahnya, karena sudah beberapa kali Jimin berkata ingin melihat rumah Taehyung, apalagi ketika Jimin tahu Taehyung tinggal sendirian disana.

Namun, Taehyung tidak ingin Jimin langsung mampir ke rumahnya, jadi Taehyung memberi Jimin peta via email, meminta Jimin melakukan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu sebelum tiba ke rumahnya.

Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Sangat sempurna menurutnya. Sampai ia menyembunyikan semua barang-barang milik Hoseok di dalam rumahnya itu agar tidak diketahui Jimin jika Hoseok tinggal di rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook yang sedang bermain di rumah Jimin sejak tadi pagi menatap Jimin yang sibuk bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah Taehyung.

"Hyeong.. Kau yakin masih ingin terus berkencan dengan alien itu? Bukankah ia sudah begitu menyakitimu? Ia lebih memilih hyeongnya itu daripada kau.. Apa kau tidak letih harus terus begini?" sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung... Anggap saja kalau dia itu kakak iparku... Hehehe~"

"Hyeooong! Kau terlalu munafik! Aku yakin kau juga sebenarnya cemburu padanya kan? Iya kan?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin terdiam. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sempurna!" sahutnya sambil menatap dandanannya yang dianggapnya sempurna itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan terluka jika memaksakan dirimu tetap bersamanya, hyeong! Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama.. Dan aku tahu kalau kau ini cemburuan!" sahut Jungkook.

"Manusia bisa berubah kan? Jangan menganggap bahwa kau yang paling mengerti aku, Jungkook a.." sahut Jimin sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk merapikan tasnya.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. Hatinya sangat tidak iklas melihat pria yang paling dicintainya itu terluka. Sementara Jungkook tahu betul, bahwa sebenarnya Jimin pun pasti sangat cemburu dengan kedekatan Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Namun, Jungkook juga heran, mengapa Jimin terus bertahan dengan Taehyung? Biasanya, jika ada pihak ketiga, ia pasti akan langsung memutuskan hubungan karena ia cemburuan.

Tapi mengapa kali ini Jimin begitu mempertahankan Taehyung? Apa Taehyung benar-benar begitu berharga bagi Jimin?

"Ayo.. Waktunya kau pulang, Jungkook a~ Hyeong manismu ini harus segera pergi berkencan di rumah kekasih tampannya.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sedih, lalu berpamitan dan kembali ke rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berjalan mengikuti rute yang diminta oleh Taehyung untuk dilaluinya.

" _Pertama, jalan lurus dari rumahmu... Belok kanan di tikungan ketiga... Lalu maju beberapa langkah, ada gang kecil, belok kiri..._ "

Jimin mengikut petunjuk Taehyung.

" _Setelah belok kiri, kau jalan lurus ke depan.. Ada sebuah toko kelontong kecil dengan cat tembok coklat muda.. Aku biasa membeli es krim disana.. Bisa kau belikan es choco banana untukku? Hehehe.._ "

Jimin mampir ke toko itu dan membeli dua buah es choco banana, lalu kembali membaca tulisan di peta yang dikirimkan Taehyung padanya.

" _Setelah keluar dari toko kelontong, belok kanan, berjalan lurus, di tikungan ketiga belok kiri..._ "

Jimin kembali mengikut petunjuk yang tertulis disana.

" _Setelah belok kiri... Berjalan lurus sekitar 500 meter, ada sebuah toko kaset... Itu toko kaset milik ayahnya Yoongi hyeong.. Kau tahu kan Yoongi hyeong? Si pria pucat berambut hitam pekat yang selalu kubonceng setiap paginya agar ia mengirit biaya ke kampus.. Karena aku harus berangkat dengannya, aku jadi tidak bisa menjemputmu setiap pagi.. Kau boleh masuk ke dalam toko dan memukul pelan kepalanya jika kau merasa kesal karena aku tidak bisa menjemputmu setiap pagi.. Hehehe~_ "

Jimin menatap toko musik itu dan tertawa melihat sosok Yoongi yang terlihat dari kaca depan sedang membantu ayahnya melayani beberapa pembeli di toko itu.

"Pria yang baik... Bahkan di hari libur begini ia masih sempat membantu ayahnya.." sahut Jimin, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau kuampuni, jadi aku tidak akan masuk untuk memukul kepalamu.."

Jimin membaca kelanjutan petunjuknya.

" _Dari toko kaset itu, kau jalan lurus ke depan... Tikungan keempat belok kanan... Setelah belok kanan, berjalan lurus terus, tikungan kedua belok kiri... Maka kau akan melihat sebuah rumah makan..._ "

Jimin berada tepat di depan rumah makan yang terlihat sepi itu.

" _Itu rumah makan milik Jin hyeong... Ia yang paling tua diantara kami.. Tadinya rumah makan itu ramai sekali.. Tapi, sejak ayahnya meninggal, banyak rumor jelek menimpanya sehingga sekarang rumah makannya sepi.. Tapi jangan salah, yang memesan untuk delivery order tetap saja banyak, karena masakan Jin hyeong paling enak di kota ini!_ "

Jimin menatap dari depan rumah makan itu.

" _Masuklah, pesankan aku satu porsi bibimbap.. Dan kau boleh pesan menu kesukaanmu.. Jadi kita bisa makan bersama nanti di rumahku.. Jangan lama-lama, nanti esnya mencair..._ "

Jimin berjalan masuk dan disambut oleh Namjoon.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku.. Uhm... Mau pesan dua porsi bibimbap.. Dan satu porsi manggo bingsoo..." sahut Jimin.

"Apa dia yang bernama Jin hyeong?" tanya Jimin dalam hatinya.

"Makan disini atau dibungkus?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dibungkus.. Kalau bisa agak cepat karena aku buru-buru.." sahut Jimin.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon masuk ke dalam dan berteriak. "Jin hyeong, cepat! Ada yang memesan dua porsi bibimbap dan satu porsi manggo bingsoo!"

"Uh? Dia bukan Jin hyeong?" gumam Jimin.

Jimin kembali membaca petunjuk yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

" _Kalau kau sudah masuk, akan ada seorang pria bermata kecil dan berlesung pipi.. Itu adalah Namjoon hyeong... Ayahnya seorang dosen kedokteran tapi ia bercita-cita menjadi singer-songwriter.. Makanya ia diusir dari rumahnya.. Untung saja Jin hyeong bersedia menampungnya.. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat kompak bersama.. Sama-sama terlihat bodoh dan gila... Namun mereka yang terbaik untukku! Hehehe~_ "

"Ah.. Itu Namjoon hyeong?" gumam Jimin. "Kasian sekali ia sampai diusir..."

Dari depan Jimin bisa melihat Namjoon dan Jin beberapa kali bercanda sambil memasak makanan. Candaan yang cukup konyol, namun terlihat lucu di mata Jimin.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka, Taehyung a..." gumam Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon menyerahkan masakan itu kepada Jimin.

Jimin membayarnya dan bersiap beranjak pergi, namun Namjoon bertanya. "Maaf.. Rambut abu-abumu itu membuatku teringat seseorang... Apa kau... Jimin kekasih sahabatku, Taehyung?"

Jimin tersenyum. Ternyata Taehyung menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya, dan hal itu membuat Jimin merasa bangga.

"Ah, iya.. Aku kesini karena diminta Taehyung membelikan pesanannya ini.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Aigooooo~ Ternyata benar dugaanku, hahaha~ Dasar Taehyung malas, mengapa ia menyuruhmu bukan membeli sendiri? Salam kenal, aku sahabat baiknya.." sahut Namjoon.

Setelah Namjoon dan Jimin berbicara sejenak, Jimin berpamitan dan kembali membaca petunjuk yang tertera.

" _Setelah keluar dari rumah makan itu, belok kanan dan berjalan lurus ke depan, sekitar 600 meter, ada tiang berwarna kuning, kau belok kanan.. Berjalanlah 300 meter ke depan, lalu belok kiri... Berjalanlah agak jauh, lurus terus... Sampai kau menemukan sebuah tanjakan kecil di sebelah kanan.. Naiklah ke tanjakan itu... Setelah naik, belok kiri, ada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar berwarna putih abu-abu, itulah rumah kekasihmu! Hehehe~_ "

Jimin tersenyum membacanya, dan kini ia berada tepat di depan rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya. "Selamat datang di istana pangeran tampanmu ini..." sapa Taehyung dengan killer smilenya.

Membuat Jimin tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ayo masuk~" ajak Taehyung.

Mereka berjalan masuk dan Jimin melihat sebuah tenda di halaman rumah Taehyung.

"Uh? Tenda apa itu?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh? Ah... Itu tenda kalau aku bosan di rumah.. Aku sering kemping disana dengan sahabat-sahabatku itu, hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengajak Jimin ke dalam. Jangan sampai Jimin melihat isi dalam tenda milik Hoseok itu!

"Silakan masuk.." sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sedang bersiap untuk mandi, tiba-tiba notifikasi masuk ke handphonenya.

 _ **Namjoon: Whoaaaa~ Kim Taehyung gila! Ia baru saja menyuruh kekasihnya membeli makanan ke rumah makan Jin hyeong!**_

 _ **Jin: Aku melihatnya dari jauh, ia lumayan manis... Tapi masih lebih manis aku kurasa, hahaha.. Peace, Taehyung a~ :)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Jinjja? Daebak! Berarti mereka sedang berkencan di rumah Taehyung?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Aku jadi curiga mereka mau berbuat apa, hahaha XD**_

 _ **Yoongi: Hentikan imajinasi gilamu, Namjoon a...**_

 _ **Jin: Hentikan imajinasi gilamu, Namjoon a... (2)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Aku tidak berimajinasi apapun.. I am an innocent boy.. Hehehe :)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Apanya yang innocent boy? Cih~ XD**_

 _ **Jin: Ngomong-ngomong Hoseok mana? Biasanya ia paling senang menggoda Taehyung...**_

 _ **Yoongi: Tadi ia bilang handphonenya tertinggal di rumah Taehyung..**_

 _ **Jin: Kekasihnya yang menjawab ternyata, hahaha XD**_

 _ **Yoongi: ...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Hahaha XD**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masuk dan melihat berkeliling. "Whoaaa~ Rumahmu memang paling besar di daerah sini.. Dan tataannya termasuk rapi..."

"Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bertemu sahabat-sahabatmu itu, dan mereka terlihat sangat menyenangkan!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Namun, jika kau mengenal mereka lebih dalam, kau akan merasa duniamu berbeda dengan dunia lainnya, karena mereka gila semua, hehehe~" sahut Taehyung. "Tapi aku sayang mereka.."

Jimin tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Hoseok hyeongmu itu.. Kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku... Ia tinggal dimana?" tanya Jimin.

"Ah.. Hoseok hyeong? Uhm.. Ia bekerja part time di toko buku yang agak jauh dari sini makanya tidak kutunjukkan di peta..." sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu, ia tinggal dimana?" tanya Jimin.

"Uhm... Di rumah sahabatnya..." sahut Taehyung. Ia lupa tidak mempersiapkan jawaban jika Jimin bertanya tentang Hoseok.

"Masih ada sahabat lainnya yang tidak kau kenalkan padaku?" tanya Jimin.

"Maksudku, sahabatku hanya mereka berempat.. Namun Hoseok hyeong.. Hmmm.. Tinggal di rumah sahabat baiknya..." sahut Taehyung lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti... Tapi, sudahlah... Ayo makan, nanti keburu tidak enak kalau kelamaan tidak dimakan.. Aku penasaran dengan rasa masakan Jin hyeong mu itu.. Hehehe.." sahut Jimin.

Mereka segera duduk dan makan bersama. Es choco banana yang agak meleleh itu dibekukan di dalam kulkas Taehyung sementara mereka menikmati bibimbap dan manggo bingsoo.

Mereka berbincang-bincang selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Dan tangan nakal Taehyung mulai bermain nakal di wajah Jimin.

"Mengapa wajah kekasihku begitu manis?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyentuh pipi Jimin.

Jimin berpura-pura tidak menyadari kode yang diberikan Taehyung dan tetap fokus menonton film yang ada di televisi dihadapannya.

"Mengapa bibirmu begitu tebal dan terlihat sangat manis?" sahut Taehyung lagi, kali ini jari telunjuknya mulai mengusap pelan bibir Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum sekilas, namun tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya. "Apa kau main ke rumah kekasihmu hanya untuk menonton?"

Jimin tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga jatuh tertidur di sofa itu, sementara posisi Jimin berada tepat di atas Taehyung.

"Lalu, kalau aku ke rumah kekasih tampanku ini... Apa yang harus kulakukan?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Taehyung terbelalak. Detak jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Dan Jimin segera menundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengecup dan melumat pelan bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati lumatan-lumatan kekasihnya itu. Namun entah mengapa ia justru terbayang dengan ciumannya dengan Hoseok ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu!

Wajah Hoseok.. Dan ciuman Hoseok... Itu yang terbayang di benaknya ketika Jimin menciumnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

DUK!

"Aaaaaaaah... Mian..."

Suara pintu tertutup dan suara seseorang yang terkejut melihat adegan ciuman itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke samping.

Hoseok tengah berdiri disana dengan terkejut melihat sahabatnya sedang berciuman seperti itu.

"Hoseok.. Hyeong..." Taehyung sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Hoseok.

"Mian, Kim Tae.. Aku tak tahu kau mengajak kekasihmu kesini... Aku hanya ingin mengambil seragam kafe ku.. Aku tadi lupa membawanya... Dan handphoneku juga tertinggal... Di kamar... Mian..." sahut Hoseok.

Hoseok segera berlari membuka lemari pakaian kecil di samping lemari baju Taehyung, lalu segera berpamitan dan berlari keluar.

"Whoaaaaa... Mereka mau melakukan hal itu di dalam rumah? Taehyung sudah dewasa! Hahaha~" gumam Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju halte bus agar bisa segera menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Sementara Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sahabat yang tadi kau maksud... Itu kau? Ia... Tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Jimin dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

Taehyung terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tak mengataknnya padaku? Mengapa tak kau bilang saja ia tinggal disini? Kalau kau menyembunyikannya begini, kau justru membuatku curiga ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian!" sahut Jimin dengan nada sinis.

"Mian, Jimin a..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau bilang ia kekasih Yoongi hyeong.. Mengapa ia tinggal denganmu? Mengapa ia tidak tinggal di rumah Yoongi hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Rumah Yoongi hyeong hanya ada satu kamar dan ditempatinya dengan ayahnya... Tidak mungkin ia tinggal disana.." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa ia tidak tinggal bersama Jin hyeong? Kulihat rumahnya cukup besar!" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Sudah ada Namjoon hyeong disana kan... Masa Jin hyeong harus menampung satu orang lagi..." jawab Taehyung.

"Lalu mengapa ia tidak tinggal di rumahnya? Mengapa ia menumpang di rumahmu? Dan mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya, membuatku curiga!" sahut Jimin dengan nada semakin meninggi karena kesal.

Taehyung tidak mau menjawab. Karena menurut Taehyung, semua masalah yang dihadapi Hoseok adalah sesuatu yang bersifat sangat pribadi. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa diceritakan seenaknya.

Masalah kepergian ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, sampai Hoseok kehilangan tempat tinggalnya.. Semua dianggap Taehyung sebagai rahasia sahabatnya, dan tak mungkin diceritakannya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena itu semua adalah rahasia sahabatku... Yang tidak bisa dengan seenaknya kubicarakan kepada siapapun..." sahut Taehyung.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Taehyung.

"Siapapun? Bahkan kepada kekasihmu ini? Jadi bagimu, rahasianya lebih penting daripada menjelaskan padaku dan memperbaiki hubungan kita ini?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Bukankah kalau kau memang kekasihku, seharusnya kau mempercayaiku? Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku begitu dekat dengannya, dan ia bahkan juga sudah memiliki kekasih? Bukankah seharusnya semua hal itu cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai hubunganku dengan Hoseok hyeong?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Kau benar-benar tidak berniat menjelaskan padaku mengapa ia tinggal disini?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Kau benar-benar curiga dan tidak bisa mempercayai kekasihmu ini?"

"Aku butuh kejelasan! Penjelasan dari mulutmu langsung!" sahut Jimin.

"Aku... Kecewa... Karena kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku..." sahut Taehyung.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Haruskah... Aku memintamu mengakhiri hubungan ini? Aku... Mulai lelah dengan semua rahasiamu dengan Hoseok hyeong mu itu, Taehyung a... Aku lelah... Kau lebih mengutamakannya ketimbang aku!" sahut Jimin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ekayuni018 : marahin aja taehyung nya XD thx for fightingnya :) u too ya yun :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : uljima tan sayang {} taetae bikin SOPE goyah wah2 XD jiahahahaha kamu kayaknya kena virus labil deh #maapkeun XD kuki lg sedih ditinggal jimin XD seriusan kaga ada tan saya reply semua review yg ada di ffn loh padahal :(**

 **Avijunhobie : kamu juga sukses ya :) hayo gimana hayo kira2 hayo? :)**

 **vhope shipper : eh kamu ngeline kah? maaf saya jarang buka line soalnya kdng kaga sempet buka sosmed wkwkw XD jiaaaah XD selama saya masih dinyatakan hidup di dunia ini, insya allah saya pasti namatin semua ff saya kok :) ngerasa kurang bertanggung jawab aja kalo udah post ff eh tau2 putus di tengah jalan tanpa ada endingnya :) makanya saya berani post ff klo saya udah nemu awal-ending-sama alurnya :) klo masih ragu2 kaga bakal saya post ngeri berhenti di tengah jalan jd bersalah deh saya sama readers :)**

 **hopiwife : jgn menangis sayang~ hayo gmn kira2 endingnya nih? :)**

 **zizid exo : taehyun apa taehyung hayo? taehyun WINNER klo taehyung BTS :)**

 **dewiaisyah : jgn mewek ntar saya sedih :( bagus deh kalo suka, saya juga suka liat review kamu :* #abaikan XD**

 **Guest: iya maapkeun kemaren hiatus dadakan :( vhope shipper ini? :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo makin rumit kan? :)**

 **hopekies : gpp sekali2 endorse/? XD kayaknya keren tuh jadi kill me heal me season 2 ya tp beda cerita sama yg kemaren wkwkw XD hayo maunya vhope apa yoonseok? btw saya ada lg garap FF "Bangtan Bloody School" itu ada VHope nya, sama FF "The Story Of Love" ada YoonSeok nya wkwkw ini baru bocoran dikit, dua2nya lagi saya garap, semoga cepet bisa saya publish ya :)**

 **SansOphi : wkwkw galau hayo mau vhope apa vmin XD alhamdulillah ada yg kaga keganggu sama ff mini chapter begini :) alhamdulillah jg kamu suka sama ff ini :) kookmin? oke kapan2 saya buatin ya klo pas nemu idenya :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **.**

Jimin menatap Taehyung. "Kau benar-benar tidak berniat menjelaskan padaku mengapa ia tinggal disini?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin. "Kau benar-benar curiga dan tidak bisa mempercayai kekasihmu ini?"

"Aku butuh kejelasan! Penjelasan dari mulutmu langsung!" sahut Jimin.

"Aku... Kecewa... Karena kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku..." sahut Taehyung.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Haruskah... Aku memintamu mengakhiri hubungan ini? Aku... Mulai lelah dengan semua rahasiamu dengan Hoseok hyeong mu itu, Taehyung a... Aku lelah... Kau lebih mengutamakannya ketimbang aku!" sahut Jimin.

"Baiklah... Jika itu memang maumu, Jimin a... Aku... Tidak bisa memberi penjelasan lebih dari ini... Karena seharusnya... Kalau kau bisa mengerti dan mempercayaiku... Apa yang kujelaskan padamu ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagimu.." sahut Taehyung.

"Penjelasan macam apa yang kau sebutkan ini? Baiklah kalau itu juga maumu... Mulai saat ini, hubungan kita berakhir.. Aku bukan lagi siapa-siapamu, dan kau juga bukan lagi siapa-siapaku.. Silakan kau melakukan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melindungi hyeongmu itu..." sahut Jimin.

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Jimin, dan ia segera berlari keluar dari rumah Taehyung.

Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya, hujan turun dengan deras.

Jimin hanya bisa berjongkok di tepi jalan, menangis sejadi-jadinya, sementara hujan deras mengguyur dirinya.

" _Ia bahkan tidak mengejarku.. Tidak berusaha menjelaskan apapun padaku... Apa ia benar-benar... Berniat putus denganku?_ " gumam batin Jimin sambil terus berjongkok dan menangis.

Sementara dalam rumahnya, Taehyung duduk merenung di atas kasurnya.

Matanya terpejam. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega membuat Jimin sampai menangis seperti itu, namun ia lebih tidak tega lagi jika harus menceritakan semua penderitaan Hoseok kepada Jimin, karena itu adalah masalah pribadi Hoseok yang tidak bisa sembarangan diceritakannya.

"Apa mengakhiri hubungan ini... Adalah jalan terbaik bagi kami?" gumam Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung kembali teringat. Bukankah selama ia berkencan dengan Jimin, wajah Hoseok masih terus membayangi hati dan benaknya?

Bukankah Taehyung... Masih tidak bisa melupakan Hoseok dari dalam hati dan pikirannya?

Jadi, Taehyung berpikir, inilah waktunya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Ini adalah saatnya, waktu yang tepat untuk Taehyung mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jimin, agar tidak membuat Jimin semakin terluka.

Waktunya bagi Taehyung, untuk tidak lagi membohongi perasaannya dan membohongi Jimin, bahwa Hoseok masih ada dalam hati dan benak Taehyung.

Jadi, bagi Taehyung, ia tidak akan pernah lagi berusaha menjelaskan apapun pada Jimin, ataupun berusaha membujuk Jimin agar kembali padanya.

Karena Taehyung... Juga lelah harus terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berlari ke rumah Jungkook setelah tangisnya mereda, dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Membuat Jungkook tercengang melihat Jimin datang dengan basah kuyup begitu.

"Ayo cepat masuk dan ganti bajumu, hyeong! Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengajak Jimin masuk ke kamarnya.

Jimin menceritakan semua pertengkarannya dengan Taehyung setelah ia berganti baju, dan ia juga bercerita bahwa Taehyung tidak juga berusaha mengejarnya untuk menjelaskan apapun padanya.

"Alien itu memang brengsek!" Jungkook semakin emosi mendengar cerita Jimin.

"Mungkin memang semua salahku.. Karena tidak bisa mempercayainya..." sahut Jimin sambil menangis.

"Ia yang keterlaluan! Mengapa ia tidak berusaha menjelaskan padamu!" gerutu Jungkook.

"Entahlah.." sahut Jimin sambil terus menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, hyeong? Kau hanya akan semakin menderita jika bersamanya..." sahut Jungkook sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu.

Dan selama tiga hari itu pula, Taehyung benar-benar tidak pernah menghubungi Jimin.

Taehyung bahkan selalu menghindar setiap berpapasan dengan Jimin di kampus.

Membuat Jimin semakin yakin, Taehyung benar-benar tidak berusaha mempertahankannya.

Hoseok bahkan terkejut ketika Taehyung bercerita ia sudah putus dengan Jimin.

Hoseok merasa sangat bersalah dan meminta maaf pada Taehyung, namun Taehyung terus berkata ini bukan salahnya karena memang Taehyung lelah dicurigai oleh Jimin.

Alasan Taehyung dan Jimin putus adalah karena mereka saling tidak bisa percaya dan jalan pemikiran mereka berbeda. Itulah yang dikatakan Taehyung kepada sahabat-sahabatnya ketika mereka bertanya mengenai hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin.

Mana mungkin Taehyung jujur mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Hoseok dan tidak bisa membohongi perasannya lagi?

Dan kabar putusnya Taehyung diketahui sahabat-sahabatnya malam itu, ketika Hoseok yang memulai chat di grup, setelah Hoseok bertanya kepada Taehyung mengenai kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Jimin, dan Taehyung mengatakan mereka sudah putus.

 _ **Hoseok: Yaaaaaaa, kalian! Kim Tae putus dengan kekasih mungilnya itu!**_

 _ **Namjoon: Jinjja?**_

 _ **Jin: Jinjja? (2)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Jinjja? (3)**_

 _ **Hoseok: Jinjja ya! Taehyung baru saja memberitahuku! Pantas saja aku bingung mengapa sudah tiga hari ini Taehyung tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan kekasih mungilnya itu..**_

 _ **Namjoon: Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat serasi? Kekasihnya kan baru saja ke rumah makan Jin hyeong minggu kemarin?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Aku jadi sedikit... Merasa bersalah...**_

 _ **Jin: Mengapa kau yang merasa bersalah?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Mengapa kau yang merasa bersalah? (2)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Mengapa kau yang merasa bersalah? (3)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Yaishhhhhhhhhh! Kalian memang tukang gosip, ckckck...**_

 _ **Jin: Taehyung a, gwenchana?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Apa kau sedang patah hati? Apa kau yang diputuskan olehnya? Kurasa tak mungkin kau yang mengakhir hubungan ini..**_

 _ **Yoongi: Kau.. Perlu pelukanku kah, Taehyung a?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Aku baik-baik saja... Jinjja ya...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Mian**_

 _ **Taehyung: Sudah kubilang, semua bukan karena kau, Hoseok hyeong... Memang aku dan Jimin sudah saling tidak cocok.. Kami sama-sama sulit untuk saling percaya, dan jalan pemikiran kami sudah jauh berbeda.. Makanya kami memilih mengakhiri hubungan ini..**_

 _ **Yoongi: Semangat, Taehyung a!**_

 _ **Jin: Semangat, Taehyung a! (2)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Semangat, Taehyung a! (3)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Kau juga semangat, Namjoon hyeong! Besok kau audisi kan? Aku yakin kau bisa lolos kali ini!**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ah.. Kau ingat? Ne! Gumawo, chinggu ya!**_

 _ **Yoongi: Semangat, Namjoon a! Kau pasti bisa!**_

 _ **Hoseok: Semangat, Namjoon a! Kau pasti bisa! (2)**_

 _ **Jin: Aku percaya.. Kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik esok hari, dan mendapatkan hasil terbaik pula~ :)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Gumawo, kalian semua {} Aku sangat bersyukur, memiliki kalian disisiku :)**_

Dan sejujurnya, kabar putusnya Taehyung dengan Jimin cukup menjadi pikiran di benak Namjoon.

" _Bagaimana jika Jin hyeong.. Masih mencintai Taehyung dan mengharapkan cinta Taehyung?_ " gumam batin Namjoon ketika tahu sahabatnya itu putus.

Namjoon sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan audisinya esok hari, dan kini pikirannya ditambah lagi dengan bagaimana perasaan Jin hyeong yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamis pagi itu, Namjoon sudah berdandan sangat rapi.

Hari yang diimpi-impikannya akhirnya tiba.

Hari dimana audisi itu akan berlangsung pukul 01.30 PM.

"Hyeong... Apa penampilanku sudah rapi?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Jjang!"

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat grogi, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon. "Aku akan selalu disisimu untuk mendukungmu! Karena aku percaya pada kemampuanmu! Jadi, semangatlah! Kalau kau grogi, ingat saja aku yang selalu ada untuk mendukungmu~"

Sebuah ucapan yang sanggup membuat Namjoon tersenyum lebar, semua rasa cemasnya seolah menguap ke udara dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Jinjja.." sahut Namjoon.

Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Namjoon sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata Namjoon.

"Hwaiting, Namjoon a! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, karena aku your number one fans!" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum. "Ingat itu baik-baik~"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Fans pertamaku..."

Mereka berdua mulai bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke tempat audisi.

Mereka sengaja datang agak pagi agar Namjoon bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan ruangan audisi dan menenangkan hatinya disana.

Namjoon terus berlatih menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya itu, sementara Jin duduk disamping Namjoon dan terus memperhatikan Namjoon yang begitu berusaha keras untuk audisinya kali ini.

"Kau terlihat... Sangat keren hari ini, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

Membuat semangat Namjoon semakin meningkat ketika mendengar pujian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menemani Jimin ke taman bermain siang itu.

Jimin sangat terluka karena harus berpisah begitu saja dengan Taehyung, dan ia sama sekali tidak ada mood untuk belajar.

Makanya, Jungkook mengajaknya bolos seharian itu, untuk membuat mood Jimin membaik.

Jadi, mereka berdua memutuskan ke taman bermain dan memainkan semua wahana yang ada disana sepuasnya.

Melepaskan semua kesedihan yang ada dalam hati Jimin.

"Ayo, hyeong! Kita naik wahana viking itu.. Kau bisa sepuasnya berteriak dan mencaci maki alien brengsek itu sepuasmu.. Aku yakin perasaanmu akan membaik setelahnya.." ajak Jungkook, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

Mereka berdua menaiki wahana viking itu dan Jimin berteriak sepuasnya, merutuki Taehyung, mengungkapkan semua cacian dan kekesalannya kepada Taehyung.

"Dasar kau pria brengsek! Kau mencuri hatiku lalu mencampakannya begitu saja!"

"Taehyung keparat! Brengsek! Player!"

"Kau bertidak sesukamu sendiri, seolah aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu!"

"Apa hyeongmu itu jauh lebih berharga dariku dihatimu?"

"KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Jungkook hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan semua celotehan Jimin itu.

Jungkook memang pemberani, jadi menaiki viking ini sama sekali tidak menyeramkan untuknya.

Dan Jungkook begitu setia, menemani Jimin, mendengarkan semua cacian Jimin kepada Taehyung selama permainan itu berlangsung.

Setelah puas mencaci maki Taehyung, wahana itu berhenti.

Jungkook menatap Jimin.

Dan air mata mulai menetes membasahi wajah manis milik Jimin.

Jungkook mengajak Jimin turun, dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jimin, tepat di depan wahana itu.

Jimin menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu Jungkook, dan Jungkook terus mengusap pelan punggung Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, hujan turun cukup deras, jadi mereka berdua segera berlari ke sebuah kedai es krim yang berada tak jauh dari wahana viking.

"Kau mau kupesankan es krim, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Jungkook membeli dua buah es krim. "Ini untukmu, ini untukku~" sahutnya sambil menyerahkan satu buah es krim kepada Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jungkook.

"Kau... Tidak memarahiku?" tanya Jimin sambil mengambil es krim di tangan Jungkook.

"Memarahimu? Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Bukankah biasanya... Kalau aku putus dengan kekasihku, kau akan menceramahiku panjang lebar? Mengenai bagaimana brengsek pria itu dimatamu dan kau sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanku namun aku tak mau mendengarnya. Atau mengenai, betapa menyebalkannya pria itu hingga tega menyakitiku.. Atau... Kau biasanya selalu berkata, hanya kau satu-satunya pria di dunia ini yang tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku.." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

"Hyeong... Bagiku... Kau adalah segalanya... Namun, bagimu... Aku hanyalah sebatas dongsaengmu kan? Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan lagi menceramahimu atau mengatakan hanya aku yang sanggup mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku..." sahut Jungkook.

Membuat Jimin membelakakan kedua bola matanya. "Waeyo?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau... Berniat menyerah mengejarku? Apa kau... Lelah bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadapku?" tanya Jimin. "Apa kau.. Juga berniat melepasku?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa maksud semua ucapanmu barusan?" Jimin menatap Jungkook.

"Aku hanya... Ingin terus berada disampingmu seperti ini... Terus menyemangatimu disampingmu seperti ini... Tanpa berharap lebih darimu... Bukankah kau sudah tahu seberapa besar cintaku untukmu, hyeong? Aku berpikir, apakah karena aku begitu mencintaimu, makanya kau tidak bisa mencintaiku? Apakah karena aku terlalu mengejarmu, makanya kau takut dan selalu kabur dariku? Kalau kita seperti ini terus, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanmu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku... Tidak mengerti..." sahut Jimin.

"Jadi, aku ingin terus ada disisimu tanpa sedikitpun mengharapkan balasan cintamu... Karena aku berharap, jika suatu saat, seandainya saja, kita berpacaran, itu semua bukan karena aku yang begitu mengejarmu.. Namun karena, kau yang mencintaiku dengan sendirinya, tanpa paksaan dariku.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Jungkook.

"Bukankah selama ini, selalu saja semua pria itu yang mengejar-ngejarmu terlebih dulu? Lalu, kau jatuh cinta karena perjuangan mereka... Kalian berkencan, namun ternyata cintanya padamu tak sebesar yang kau bayangkan, makanya hubunganmu dengan mereka berakhir..." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak ingin, hubungan kita juga seperti itu.. Aku ingin... Jika kita memang berjodoh, semua bukan karena aku begitu mengejarmu.. Tapi semua karena, aku tulus mencintaimu, dan kau pun tulus mencintaiku.. Aku tak ingin kau menyukaiku karena perjuanganku mendapatkanmu, tapi aku ingin kau mencintaiku apa adanya diriku.. Kalau kau mencintai apa adanya diriku, maka sekalipun ada sikapku yang mengecewakanmu, kau akan bisa menerimanya dengan iklas karena kau tulus mencintaiku... Benar kan?" sahut Jungkook lagi.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Benar ucapanmu... Selama ini, mereka yang berjuang untuk mendapatkanku... Dan aku menyukai perjuangan mereka... Jadi kami berkencan.. Namun, ketika perjuangan mereka terlihat berkurang atau menghilang, maka aku akan merasa kecewa... Sakit hati.. Terluka.. Dan tidak bisa menerima perlakuan mereka yang seperti itu terhadapku.. Karena aku jadi berpikir, apa mereka sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi..."

"Karena itu.. Aku sering berpikir akhir-akhir ini.. Jika aku terus mengejarmu, dan kau akhirnya menerimaku... Bukankah hubungan kita akan berakhir begitu saja jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai?" sahut Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Jungkook.

"Jadi, aku berpikir... Seandainya aku tidak mengejarmu.. Seandainya aku terus menjagamu disampingmu... Apakah suatu saat kau bisa membuka hatimu dengan tulus mencintaiku? Bukan mencintaiku karena perjuanganku, tapi mencintaiku karena kau merasa sangat nyaman disampingku.. Dengan begitu, bukankah hubungan kita seharusnya akan bisa berlangsung untuk waktu yang sangat lama? Karena kita sudah saling memahami satu sama lain, dan merasa nyaman akan satu sama lain..." sahut Jungkook.

Air mata Jimin kembali menetes. "Mengapa kau yang masih bocah ini... Justru bisa berpikir sedewasa ini? Sementara mereka yang lebih tua darimu.. Tidak bisa berpikir sedewasa ini?"

Jungkook bangun sedikit dari tempat duduknya, membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menghapus air mata Jimin yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Air matamu ada berapa banyak sebenarnya? Hehehe..."

Jimin jadi ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Yaish, imma!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Audisi mulai berlangsung.

Semua peserta dan para pendukunganya duduk di bangku penonton menyaksikan peserta lainnya tampil di panggung yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Ada cukup banyak peserta yang sangat berbakat.

Membuat Namjoon semakin cemas melihat betapa hebat saingan-saingan itu.

Jin, seolah menyadari kecemasan Namjoon, tiba-tiba menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon.

"Tenanglah.. Karena bagiku, penampilanmu nanti akan jauh lebih menarik dan keren dibandingkan mereka semua.. Jinjja ya.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Membuat detak jantung Namjoon begitu cepat, namun semangatnya semakin bertambah pula.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Untuk selalu menyemangati.. Dan mendukungku... Selama ini... Bahkan hingga detik ini..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan hingga detik ini saja... Namun hingga jauh kedepan nanti.. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu... Mendukungmu dan menyemangatimu.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Peserta nomor 1209, silakan naik ke atas panggung..." sahut sang pembawa acara audisi itu.

Jin menatap Namjoon yang duduk tepat disampingnya itu. "Hwaiting, Kim Namjoon.."

Namjoon menatap Jin. Dan sebelum ia maju ke panggung, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk membisikan sesuatu di telinga Jin.

Sesuatu yang membuat Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Namjoon mulai tampil di panggung, membawakan lagu ciptaannya itu dengan sangat keren.

Namun kali ini Jin tidak bisa fokus kepada penampilan Namjoon.

Karena bisikan Namjoon barusan terus terngiang di telinganya.

 _"Saranghae, Kim Seokjin..."_

Sebuah bisikan dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Membuat Jin nyaris tidak bisa bernafas ketika mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2: kasian dedek kuki jones mulu di ff saya XD**

 **dewiaisyah : enaena wkwkw XD hayo tae sama siapa jadinya? :) kamu juga ya, semangat!**

 **Avijunhobie : aigoo aigoo review kamu jga bikin saya senyum2 sendiri/? :) hayo gimana hayo gimana? XD jiahhhh, dia fokus ke enaena nya XD**

 **zizid exo : taehyun apa taehyung? :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo rumit kan kayak rumus trigonometri? XD**

 **ming : marahin aja taenya ming marahin XD siapa suruh dia ngeselin/? XD**

 **Senashin0817 : baper kenapa sayang XD mochimu akan baik2 saja :) uljima sayang sini saya apusin aer matanya #modusan XD AIGOO, SAYA MAU NANGIS MASA BACA REVIEWMU :') terhura bgt sama pujiannya :) thx thx thx super thx a lot for liking all my ff {} km juga sukses ya! :)**

 **hopekies : OA wkwkw XD wkwkw jd fav pairing kamu tuh apa sebenernya kies? XD**

 **vhope shipper : bangtan bloody school? VHope NamJin YoonMin :) iya chapter kok :) tapi mini chapter ya jadi tiap chapter kaga panjang2 gt kayak ff2 saya lainnya hehehe mohon dimaapkeun saya gagal manjangin chapter mulu :( whoaaaa thx for liking this ff! :)**

 **mphiihopeworld : iya baru nongol disini kamunya hmmmm cium dulu sini #apasih XD motivasi lebih? iya lah :) kalo asal ngetik mah ntar tau2 mandek di tengah jalan malah ribet atuh XD wkwkw iya yg Bangtan Bloody School, silakan ditunggu ya :) trisam wah parah ntar taehyung hoseok keenakan punya dua seme wkwkw XD gpp jd sider yg penting nyempetin baca ff ini :)**

 **Hana : whoaaa chukkae udah kelar uas nya :) hayo gimana kira2 hana? :)**

 **Guest : here lanjutannya :) Bangtan Bloody School? Horor Mistery tapi ada Romancenya :) seriusan di ff itu YoonMin VHope ya pairingnya :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **.**

Malam sebelum audisi dimulai, Namjoon mengirimkan chat pribadi kepada Hoseok.

 _ **Namjoon: Ya, Hoseok a! Mengapa kau bilang kau merasa bersalah? Apa hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin itu berakhir karenamu?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Aku tak sengaja masuk ke rumah Taehyung saat ia dan Jimin sedang berciuman.. Jadi aku segera pergi dari sana, namun tiba-tiba saja mereka putus... Aku jadi merasa bersalah, Namjoon a~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Kau masuk saat mereka berciuman? Maaf, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin tertawa membaca chatmu ini, hahaha XD Taehyung benar-benar pervert! Ia mengajak kekasihnya ke rumahnya untuk tujuan seperti itu? Hahaha XD**_

 _ **Hoseok: Apa mungkin.. Kekasihnya marah karena aku? Apa kekasihnya tidak tahu kalau aku serumah dengan Taehyung? Aku jadi merasa bersalah...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Tapi.. Bukankah Taehyung bilang tak ada hubungannya denganmu? Kau kan tahu Taehyung selalu blak-blakan.. Kalau ia bilang bukan, berarti memang bukan... Tenang saja.. Mungkin memang mereka sudah tidak cocok makanya berpisah..**_

 _ **Hoseok: Semoga saja memang bukan karena aku :(**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ne :) Tenang saja, chinggu ya!**_

 _ **Hoseok: Ah.. Selain hal ini, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Biasanya kau menchatku jika ada hal yang penting yang ingin kau ceritakan, hahaha XD**_

 _ **Namjoon: Sebenarnya ada...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Cerita saja.. Ada apa?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Aku.. Kalau aku lulus audisi besok... Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Jin hyeong.. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hoseok a?**_

 _ **Hoseok: WHOAAAA! Itu sangat keren, jinjja! Aku berharap kau lulus audisi besok... Demi cita-citamu, dan demi cintamu juga..**_

 _ **Namjoon: Tapi.. Kalau aku gagal, aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada Jin hyeong.**_

 _ **Hoseok: WAEYO? 0_0**_

 _ **Namjoon: Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membahagiakannya jika hidupku saja berantakan begini?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Kau berpikiran sama dengan Yoongi hyeong! Ia juga awalnya berpikir begitu makanya ia menolakku saat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya... Cih :(**_

 _ **Namjoon: Tapi kasusku berbeda... Untuk kalian, kalian sama-sama saling menyukai kan? Untukku... Aku bahkan ragu, bagaimana perasaan Jin hyeong padaku... Apakah ia masih menyukai Taehyung? Aku yang pengangguran dan tidak karuan ini mana mungkin bisa dibandingkan dengan Taehyung yang tampan dan kaya raya itu?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Aku bahkan bisa melupakan Taehyung karena semua perhatian Yoongi hyeong padaku... Mengapa Jin hyeong tidak bisa melupakan Taehyung sementara kau selalu ada disisinya selama ini?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ah.. Majjayo... Yoongi hyeong tidak setampan dan tidak sekaya Taehyung, namun kau bisa melupakan Taehyung dan mencintai Yoongi hyeong...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Karena itu... Belajarlah untuk memiliki rasa percaya diri yang lebih baik... Dengan begitu, kau bisa lulus audisimu besok, dan bisa mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Jin hyeong...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Gumawo, Hoseok a! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok sedang makan siang bersama Yoongi ketika ia menceritakan semua kepada Yoongi.

Mengenai alasan mengapa semalam Hoseok berkata ia merasa bersalah akan putusnya hubungan Taehyung dengan Jimin, dan juga menceritakan betapa besarnya rasa cinta Namjoon pada Jin.

"Jadi benar Namjoon menyukai Jin hyeong? Dugaanku tepat rupanya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau.. Juga bisa menebaknya?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja.. Kau pikir aku tidak peka seperti Taehyung? Aku berani jamin ia pasti tidak menyadari perasaan Namjoon pada Jin hyeong... Hahaha"

Hoseok ikut tertawa, menyetujui ucapan Yoongi akan betapa tidak peka sahabatnya satu itu.

"Aku penasaran... Bagaimana reaksi Jin hyeong ketika Namjoon mengungkapkan perasaannya.." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau juga yakin Namjoon akan lolos audisi kan?" tanya Hoseok.

Yoongi segera menganggukan kepalanya. "Kemampuannya sudah meningkat sangat pesat dibanding ketika terakhir kali ia mengikuti audisi dan gagal..."

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Coba kita tidak ada kelas! Aku sangat ingin melihat Namjoon tampil di audisi itu..."

"Ah.. Untuk measalah putusnya hubungan Jimin dan Taehyung..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kenapa dengan itu, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Ah... Gwenchana..." sahut Yoongi lagi.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hoseok, kebingungan.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, tentu saja itu bukan salahmu..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya itu.

Membuat Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menemui Taehyung siang itu setelah kelasnya berakhir.

Mereka kembali berbicara berduaan di atap gedung kampus.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku mau bertanya.. Apa benar alasanmu putus dengan Jimin tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uh?" Taehyung terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung, menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hoseok hyeong... Hubungan kami memang sudah tidak bisa kupertahankan.." sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi terus menatap Taehyung, membuat Taehyung salah tingkah..

"Taehyung a.. Aku mohon jawab jujur pertanyaanku.. Apa benar.. Kau masih menyukai Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi. Ia membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Melihat ekspresi terkejutmu, aku tahu jawabannya.."

"Aniya! Jinjja aniya, hyeong... Aku tidak menyukai Hoseok hyeong lagi.. Aku..."

Sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi berkata, "Aku.. Mendengar semua ocehanmu malam itu di rumahmu... Kau bahkan bernyanyi untuk Hoseok, kan? Aku mendengarnya, imma..."

"Uhuk!" Taehyung tersedak karena sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau.. Kau mendengarnya, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil membelalakan kedua matanya, menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dalm-dalam. "Mianhae, Taehyung a.."

"Wae.. Waeyo? Mengapa kau minta maaf padaku?" Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Seharusnya.. Aku lebih peka terhadap perasaanmu... Harusnya aku mengatakan padamu terlebih dulu... Bahwa aku mencintai Hoseok..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu? Kau merasa bersalah?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung tanpa berkata apapun, namun tatapan itu cukup untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Hyeong... Kau bahkan tidak merebut Hoseok hyeong dariku... Bukankah kami... Sudah sangat lama berpisah? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf ataupun merasa bersalah padaku.. Kalian saling mencintai kan? Itu kenyataannya.. Jadi, untuk apa kau merasa bersalah?" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kau... Tidak membenciku? Karena kini aku yang berada disamping Hoseok, bukan lagi kau..." sahut Yoongi.

"Boleh aku jawab jujur?" tanya Taehyung, diiringi anggukan kepala Yoongi.

"Sejujurnya aku kesal.. Aku tidak rela melihatnya bersamamu, bukan bersamaku.. Aku cemburu.. Aku cemburu setiap melihat kau bermesraan dengannya... Tapi... Kau juga sahabat terbaikku, hyeong... Aku.. Tidak bisa membencimu..." sahut Taehyung.

"Mian, Taehyung a..." sahut Yoongi.

"Tapi disisi lain aku bersyukur.. Karena kau yang bersamanya... Seandainya, Hoseok hyeong menjadi kekasih orang lain... Aku pasti akan merasa semakin tidak iklas... Bukankah aku sudah mengenalmu juga? Aku tahu.. Seberapa baiknya dirimu... Dan aku yakin... Kau bisa membahagiakan Hoseok hyeong... Karena itu, walaupun cemburu, tapi aku senang... Karena kau yang berada disisinya, bukan orang lain.. Jinjja ya.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi.

"Jinjja, hyeong... Aku.. Benar-benar bersyukur.. Karena kau yang disisinya, bukan orang lain..." sahut Taehyung sambil memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Gumawo, Taehyung a.. Jinjja gumawo..."

"Karena itu... Kumohon... Jaga ia baik-baik... Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup, araseo?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku janji.. Seumur hidupku, aku akan membahagiakannya..."

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku percaya padamu, hyeong..."

Dan kedua bocah itu sama-sama mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru di atas sana. Sementara angin bertiup, menerpa lembut rambut blonde Taehyung dan rambut hitam pekat Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Audisi sudah berkahir.

Dan kini Namjoon berdiri berhadapan dengan Jin.

Di tengah sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh dari gedung tempat audisi dilangsungkan.

"Hyeong.. Mian.. Jika aku mengejutkanmu... Dengan pernyataan cintaku yang sangat tiba-tiba..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin tepat di kedua bola mata indahnya.

Jin menatap Namjoon dalam diam.

Membiarkan Namjoon mengutarakan semua yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku... Sudah menyukaimu sejak lama... Sejak ayahmu meninggal? Atau jauh sebelum itu? Kita sudah kenal sejak kecil karena kita yang paling dulu tinggal disini, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi pindah kesini, dan Hoseok, dan terakhir Taehyung, benar kan hyeong?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya aku menyukaimu... Namun, ketika ayahmu meninggal tahun lalu... Saat itu juga aku benar-benar sangat ingin ada disampingmu... Ketika melihatmu menangis tanpa henti saat ayahmu meninggal, detik itu juga aku bersumpah dalam hatiku, bahwa aku akan menjadi seseorang yang sukses, dan aku yang akan memeluk serta menemanimu seumur hidupku. Itu janji yang kuucapkan ketika aku berdoa di depan makam ayahmu saat mayatnya dikuburkan..Aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendirian ataupun terluka..." sahut Namjoon lagi.

Jin terus menatap Namjoon. Kedua bola mata indahnya mulai digenangi air mata.

"Aku semalaman berpikir dengan sangat keras... Haruskah aku mengutarakannya padamu.. Atau tidak... Jadi, aku berpikir... Bahwa jika aku lulus audisi ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu.. Namun, jika aku gagal dalam audisi ini, aku akan melupakan perasaanku padamu, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Waeyo?" sahut Jin sambil terus menatap Namjoon.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, sementara hidupku masih luntang lantung kesana kesini? Bagaimana bisa aku berani mengutarakan perasaanku padamu sementara aku masih menumpang di rumahmu, hyeong?" sahut Namjoon.

"Lalu, mengapa kau.. Mengatakannya padaku.. Sebelum kau melakukan audisimu?" tanya Jin lagi. Matanya semakin terlihat basah.

"Karena aku merasa, menyatakannya padamu sebelum aku naik ke panggung justru akan semakin menguatkan motivasiku untuk lolos di audisi kali ini... Karena aku.. Sangat ingin.. Mengatakan padamu.. Mengenai betapa besarnya cintaku ini untukmu, hyeong... Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus lolos audisi hari ini.. Hanya itu yang ada di benakku.." sahut Namjoon.

"Dan kau berhasil lolos audisi dengan nilai tertinggi... Chukkae, jinjja... Namjoon a..." sahut Jin sambil memeluk tubuh Namjoon.

Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya karena Jin tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya.

"Dan terima kasih, Namjoon a... Untuk mencintaiku seperti ini..." sahut Jin, masih sambil memeluk tubuh Namjoon.

"Aku... Sama sekali tidak menyangka... Bahwa ada seseorang.. Yang bisa begitu tulus mencintaiku seperti ini, Namjoon a... Kupikir.. Aku tidak berhak bahagia.. Kupikir, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyukaiku di dunia ini..." sahut Jin sambil terisak.

Jin tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya.

Tetesan air mata Jin terasa sangat hangat di bahu Namjoon.

"Uljima, hyeong..." sahut Namjoon.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menangis? Karena akhirnya kau lolos audisi dan semakin berjalan menuju impianmu... Juga... Karena aku sangat ingin berterima kasih padamu, sudah begitu tulus mencintaiku..." sahut Jin sambil terus terisak sambil memeluk Namjoon.

"Kau... Benar-benar pendukung terhebatku, hyeong.. Gumawo.." sahut Namjoon. Mata Namjoon mulai digenangi air mata, terharu melihat Jin menangis bahagia untuk keberhasilannya dalam audisi kali ini.

"Hyeong... Apa kau... Bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" sahut Namjoon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata indah milik Jin.

Jin menatap Namjoon dalam diam beberapa saat lamanya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Tentu saja, Kim Namjoon.. Aku.. Bersedia menjadi kekasihmu..." sahut Jin.

"Jinjja, hyeong?" Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Kau sudah tidak menyukai Taehyung lagi?"

Jin malah tertawa. "Aigoo~ Aku sudah lama melupakannya... Aku kini hanya menyayanginya sebatas sahabat... Sejak kau selalu ada disampingku dan menemaniku dimanapun aku berada, sejujurnya perasaanku kepada Taehyung lambat laun berkurang... Dan sering kali aku tanpa sadar tersenyum, setiap melihat kelakuan bodohmu... Haruskah kukatakan, bahwa ternyata aku selama ini juga diam-diam mulai jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Jinjja, hyeong?" Kedua bola mata Namjoon semakin terbelalak lebar.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Jinjja..."

Namjoon, tanpa basa basi, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin, dan mengecup bibir Jin.

Jin memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Namjoon.

Lidah mereka mulai saling bertautan. Lidah Namjoon dengan liar bermain di dalam mulut Jin, menyalurkan semua perasaan cintanya kepada Jin yang tertahan selama ini.

Jin menikmati semua yang dilakukan bibir dan lidah Namjoon di mulutnya saat itu, dan Jin merasa, ia adalah orang yang paling beruntung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sedang duduk sendirian dalam kamarnya sore itu, ketika handphonenya berbunyi.

 _ **Namjoon: AKU... LOLOS AUDISI, CHINGGU-DEUL!**_

 _ **Jin: Majjayo~ Namjoon a, chukae~ :)**_

 _ **Hoseok: Jinjja? JINJJA, NAMJOON A?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Yap!**_

 _ **Yoongi: Chukkae, Namjoon a! Aku tahu kali ini kau pasti lolos audisi, jadi maaf, aku tidak terkejut dengan pemberitahuanmu kali ini.. Hahaha~**_

 _ **Jin: Yoongi a~ Ckckckck~**_

 _ **Yoongi: Hahaha :)**_

 _ **Taehyung: WHOAAAAAAAA! DAEBAK! Chukkae, Namjoon hyeong! Akhirnya kau bukan pengangguran lagi!**_

 _ **Hoseok: Kim Tae... Ckckck~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Gumawo, Yoongi & Taehyung :) **_

_**Jin: Ayo, sabtu pagi kita berkumpul di rumah Taehyung ya! Makan-makan merayakan kesuksesan Namjoon~**_

 _ **Taehyung: Oke, call~**_

 _ **Hoseok: Oke, call~ (2)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Oke, call~ (3)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Tapi entah mengapa aku jadi sedih...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Waeyo, Namjoon a?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Waeyo, Namjoon a? (2)**_

 _ **Hoseok: Namjoon lebih tua darimu, Kim Tae!**_

 _ **Taehyung: Waeyo, Namjoon a? (2) hyeong...**_

 _ **Yoongi: Abaikan Taehyung.. Hahaha~ Btw, ada apa, Namjoon a?**_

 _ **Jin: Waeyo, Namjoon a? (3)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Aku.. Mulai senin besok harus pindah ke dorm... Karena per senin besok aku resmi menjadi trainee di Bangtan Entertainment...**_

 _ **Taehyung: Akhirnya kau keluar dari rumah Jin hyeong, hahaha..**_

 _ **Jin: Rumahku akan jadi sangat sepi lagi :(**_

 _ **Namjoon: Kalau aku sudah resmi menjadi trainee, aku akan sangat sibuk... Dan akan sulit untuk bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kalian seperti selama ini :(**_

 _ **Yoongi: Namjoon a... Kami akan terus ada dihatimu... Kau akan terus ada di hati kami... Ingat saja hal itu... Kita bisa melakukan video call jika kami sedang berkumpul dan kau tidak bisa hadir, kan?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Jadilah trainee yang baik dan kejarlah mimpimu itu selagi kau diberi kesempatan... Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.. Jika kau sudah sukses menjadi idol nanti, kau tidak akan melupakan kami kan?**_

 _ **Taehyung: Pintu rumahku selalu terbuka kapanpun kau ada waktu untuk singgah kesini, hyeong :) Awas saja kalau kau menjadi sombong jika sudah terkenal nanti! Hahaha**_

 _ **Jin: Kami akan selalu mendukungmu, Namjoon a :)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Jinjja? Gumawo, kalian semua {} Aku rasanya ingin berlari ke rumah kalian dan memeluk kalian satu-satu, jinjja...**_

 _ **Jin: Just hug me now, then! Hahaha~**_

 _ **Hoseok: Ehem~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ah! Satu hal lagi! Ucapkan selamat pada kami.. Aku dan Jin hyeong sudah berpacaran~ Jin hyeong menerima pernyataan cintaku! :)**_

 _ **Yoongi: Sudah kuduga~ Chukkae untuk kalian :)**_

 _ **Hoseok: Akhirnya Namjoon mengutarakannya, whoaaaaaa~ Chukkae, kalian :)**_

 _ **Jin: Gumawo... :)**_

 _ **Namjoon: Gumawo, chinggu-deul :)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Apa maksudnya? Mengapa tidak ada satupun yang terkejut? Apa hanya aku yang terkejut membaca pesan ini?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Kami sudah menebak, hanya kau yang tidak peka, Taehyung a... Hahaha~**_

 _ **Hoseok: Aku bahkan sudah tahu Namjoon menyukai Jin hyeong sejak lama.. Aku bisa membaca gerak geriknya...**_

 _ **Namjoon: Apa itu sangat terlihat?**_

 _ **Jin: Aku juga sering berpikir, "Apa Namjoon menyukaiku? Mengapa perhatiannya kepadaku begitu banyak?" Hehehe :)**_

 _ **Taehyung: Jadi... Hanya aku yang tidak tahu apapun tentang kalian? Hanya aku yang paling ketinggalan berita diantara kita berlima? Hanya aku yang paling telat mengetahui sesuatu? Apa karena... Aku bergabung paling terakhir? Aku merasa... Kalian berempat seperti membuangku begitu saja.. Apalagi kalian sudah saling berpasangan sekarang.. Apa aku... Terbuang dari persahabatan ini?**_

 _ **Yoongi: Aniya, bukan itu maksud kami!**_

 _ **Hoseok: Kau kenapa, Kim Tae?**_

Dan notifikasi itu masuk.

 _ **TAEHYUNG LEFT THE CHAT.**_

 ** _._**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : NAMJIN akhirnya jadi juga XD**

 **Guest : wkwkw vhope shipper kah? :)**

 **Hana : baper ya? chukkae yang baper/? XD JinHope bukan JungHope, JungHope mah jung hoseok dong XD iya JinHope belum pernah ternyata, kapan2 deh saya bikinin klo nemu idenya :) saya ada pernah bikin YoonSeok NamSeok HopeMin, tapi iya JinHope belum pernah :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **Sans Ophi : suka KookMin ya? Btw saya ada post satu ff baru sesuai request ff mu tuh :) KookMin :) "AS I TOLD YOU" :) Baru teaser sih tp semoga suka ya :) NamJin baru tanda2 nih/? XD**

 **ming: AKHIRNYA NAMJOON CONFESS! wkwkw :) kookie itu magnae rasa eldest emang waks XD**

 **Senashin0817 : walah kok nangis sena? sii2 ke bahu abang #abaikan XD whoaaaaaaaaaaaa :) thx a lot buat applausenyaaaa :) thx juga pujiannya :) maaf kalo ff saya masih byk kekurangannya ya :)**

 **males login: YAH MALES LOGIN XD waduh ngeri saya /peluk bang pdnim/ marahin aja taehyungnya marahin saya iklas XD kata namjoon "doakan saja/?" XD jadian tuh udah namjinnya :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **dewiaisyah: wah vmin putus malah disenengin XD aku juga suka baca review kamu :) wkwkw**

 **taniaarmy19 : nangis kenapa? O_O sini2 nangis di bahu saya aja :) seriusan dapet pelajaran baru lagi? alhamdulillah ada nasihat yg bisa dipetik dari ff saya :) seriusan nangis masa? lucu pasti muka kamu tan kalo nangis XD lah salah review XD**

 **vhope shipper : kembaran hoseok wkwkw out of blue bgt ya itu mah XD hayo endingnya siapa hayo? :)**

 **zizid exo : oalah bukan army tapi suka sama ff ini? thx a lot for liking my story ya {}**

 **hopiwife : wkwkw jgn kesel dong sini saya hibur/? XD lah kok kamu jd galau? mending makan bengbeng sama saya/? XD iya udah mau end nih :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : udah jadi tuh namjin nya :)**

 **mphiihopeworld : next chapter ending :( hayo sama siapa endingnya hayo? :) oke bangtan bloody school akan saya post setelah bangtan fear street end ya :)**

 **hopekies : spam endorse ah spam/? XD lah alah seneng vmin putus XD**

* * *

 **JUST REMINDER :)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER END YA :)**

 **WHOAAAA~ AGAK SEDIH JUGA NAMATIN FF INI LOH SOALNYA SALAH SATU KARYA KESAYANGAN SAYA :')**


	27. Chapter 27 : END

**Title: Our Youth**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook #VHope #NamJin #VMin #YoonSeok #KookMin**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Inspired By Drama Korea "Because It's The First Time".**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **.**

Dan notifikasi itu masuk.

 ** _TAEHYUNG LEFT THE CHAT._**

Membuat keempat sahabatnya kalang kabut kebingungan melihat Taehyung. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini!

Mereka berusaha menghubungi Taehyung namun Taehyung sama sekali tidak menjawab semua panggilan mereka.

Semua chat pribadi mereka yang masuk, tidak ada satupun yang dibaca oleh Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung hanya memandangi handphonenya. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Apa benar... Aku... Terbuang.. Diantara mereka?" gumamnya sambil meringkuk, membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang tengah ditekuk.

Keempat sahabatnya mati-matian berusaha menghubungi Taehyung tapi semua sia-sia.

Dan Taehyung, segera pergi dari rumahnya sebelum ada yang mendatangi rumahnya.

Taehyung mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada Hoseok.

 ** _"Hyeong, kunci rumah kutaruh dalam sepatuku di rak di teras rumah... Jangan cari aku sementara waktu, aku butuh waktu menenangkan pikiranku.."_**

Taehyung segera mengendarai mobilnya dan pergi ke sebuah hotel yang terletak cukup jauh dari wilayah tempat tinggalnya.

Taehyung benar-bear merasa kecewa dan terbuang, karena itu ia butuh waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Yoongi terpaksa ijin dari part time job mereka malam itu, dan berkumpul di rumah Jin.

"Taehyung mengirimkan pesan seperti ini padaku.. Kurasa ia pergi cukup jauh dari sini... Tadi aku ke rumahnya dulu, dan mobilnya tak ada..." sahut Hoseok.

"Kita harus mencarinya kemana?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa dia memang butuh waktu sendirian dulu..." sahut Hoseok.

Hoseok yang paling mengenal karakter Taehyung dengan baik, karena itu ketiga sahabatnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan ucapan Hoseok.

"Kita hanya bisa mengirimkan pesan padanya... Selebihnya, biar ia menenangkan pikirannya dan menunggu ia menghubungi kita.." sahut Hoseok.

"Semoga emosinya cepat reda.." gumam Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Taehyung duduk di beranda kamar hotelnya. Menatap ratusan bintang di langit.

"Aku menyakiti perasaan Jimin... Aku kehilangan Hoseok hyeong... Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Namjoon hyeong selama ini diam-diam menyukai Jin hyeong... Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah kulakukan dalam hidupku selama ini?" gumamnya sambil terus menatap bintang-bintang di langit malam itu.

Taehyung mengambil handphonenya dan membaca semua pesan yang masuk.

 _ **"From: Hoseok**_

 _ **Kim Tae! Kau ada dimana sekarang?**_

 _ **Dengarkanlah penjelasan kami... Kami semua menyayangimu... Kau bagian dari kami juga.. Kau bagian dari persahabatan ini! Kami sama sekali tak pernah membuangmu, jinjja..**_

 _ **Kim Tae... Dimanapun kau berada saat ini, tenangkan pikiranmu baik-baik, dan ingatlah, kami adalah sahabat terbaikmu.. Kembalilah pada kami jika pikiranmu sudah tenang, araseo?"**_

Taehyung membuka pesan berikutnya.

 ** _"From: Namjoon_**

 ** _PABO YA! SIAPA YANG MEMBUANGMU? APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI SEBERAPA BERARTINYA KAU BAGI KAMI?_**

 ** _Taehyung a... Kami... Sangat menyayangimu... Percayalah.. Walaupun kami berpasang-pasangan sekarang, namun persahabatan diantara kita berlima tidak akan pernah pudar! Kita berlima tetap sahabat, selamanya... Jinjja ya!_**

 ** _Dibandingkan cintaku pada Jin hyeong, rasa sayangku padamu juga tak kalah besarnya, imma! Kembalilah... Kami mencemaskanmu._** **..."**

TES~

Air mata Taehyung mulai menetes ke layar handphonenya.

Taehyung membuka pesan selanjutnya.

" _ **From: Jin**_

 _ **Taehyung a... Kau tahu kan seberapa besar cintaku padamu? Mianhae, karena semua perhatian Namjoon pada akhirnya meluluhkan hatiku yang tengah rapuh karena tidak bisa mendapatkan cintamu... Namjoon dan semua perhatiannya, memang mengalihkan semua rasa cintaku untukmu.. Tapi, ingatlah satu hal.. Bagiku, kau tetap yang terhebat! Jjjang jjang Kim Taehyung! :)**_

 _ **Aku mencintai Namjoon, Namjoon mencintaiku.. Yoongi mencintai Hoseok, Hoseok mencintai Yoongi.. Tapi dibalik itu semua, masih ada cinta yang lain.. Yaitu cinta kami berempat yang begitu besar untukmu.. Kim Taehyung... Sahabat terbaik dan terhebat yang selalu ada dalam hati kami...**_

 _ **Kembalilah kapanpun kau bersedia, karena hati kami selalu terbuka lebar untuk menunggu kepulanganmu dalam hari-hari kami...**_

 _ **Kami berempat sangat menyayangimu... Jinjja, Taehyung a... :)**_ "

Air mata semakin deras menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung.

Taehyung membaca pesan terakhir.

 _ **"From: Yoongi**_

 _ **Aku... Selalu merasa bersalah karena merebut Hoseok darimu.. Walau kau bilang kau iklas, tapi aku tahu pasti rasa kesal itu tetap saja ada, benar kan? Namun, aku ingin kau tahu satu hal.. Bahwa rasa sayangku kepadamu sebagai sahabat, juga sama besarnya dengan rasa cintaku kepada Hoseok... Percayalah, kalian berdua yang terbaik untukku... Ah, kalian berempat maksudku.. Kau, Hoseok, Jin hyeong, dan Namjoon...**_

 _ **Aku tahu.. Rasa kesalmu timbul karena kau merasa mengapa hanya kau sendiri yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Namjoon untuk Jin hyeong... Bolehkah kuberitahu padamu? Bahwa Namjoon tidak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun bahwa ia mencintai Jin hyeong.. Namjoon hanya menghubungi Hoseok, itupun semalam, untuk meminta saran mengenai apakah ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jin hyeong atau tidak... Kau bukan terbuang.. Hanya saja, kau memang terlahir dengan jalan pikiranmu yang cuek dan kurang peka... Kami bukan tahu dari Namjoon dan hanya kau yang tidak kami beritahu... Tapi, aku dan Hoseok yang menebak sendiri karena kami bisa melihat gerak gerik Namjoon kepada Jin berbeda dengan semua perhatiannya kepada kita..**_

 _ **Seberapa keras kepalanya dirimu, seberapa cueknya dirimu, seberapa seringnya kau pergi meninggalkan kami untuk acara-acara kencanmu... Semua itu sama sekali tidak membuat kami membencimu.. Mengapa? Karena bagi kami, kau adalah sahabat kami yang sangat berharga... Mana mungkin kami tega membuangmu?**_

 _ **Aku.. Kami... Sangat menyayangimu, Kim Taehyung..."**_

Air mata sudah membasahi hampir seluruh wajah Taehyung.

Setelah membaca semua pesan yang masuk, ia akhirnya menyadari, bahwa selama ini justru dirinya lah yang terkadang bersikap seolah membuang keempat sahabatnya!

Taehyung mengingat semua hal yang sudah terjadi.

Betapa arogan dirinya dengan segala ketampanannya.

Betapa keras kepala dirinya sampai tidak suka jika diatur oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Betapa sering ia meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah berkumpul hanya demi acara-acara kencannya.

Betapa sering ia mengacuhkan nasihat-nasihat sahabat-sahabatnya selama ini.

"Aku rasa mereka benar... Aku yang sebenarnya paling jahat disini..." sahut Taehyung sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil terisak dalam tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Jumat tiba, dan sama sekali belum ada kabar apapun dari Taehyung.

Hari Sabtu juga berlalu begitu saja, dan sama sekali belum ada kabar juga dari Taehyung. Rencana mereka berkumpul untuk merayakan keberhasilan Namjoon lolos audisi pun dibatalkan.

Namun, tiba - tiba saja, malamnya, ketika Hoseok tiba di rumah Taehyung untuk tidur dalam tendanya, Taehyung sudah duduk di gazebo kecil di halaman rumahnya itu.

"Kim Tae? Kau.. Sejak kapan ada disitu?" sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Hyeong... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu..." sahut Taehyung. "Jangan beritahu yang lain dulu aku sudah kembali.."

Hoseok duduk disamping Taehyung sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu yang lain dulu.."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa, Taehyung a?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hyeong... Aku boleh berbicara jujur padamu?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Katakan saja..."

"Aku... Masih mencintaimu.. Sangat.. Mencintaimu... Sejak dulu, hingga detik ini.. Perasaanku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah..." sahut Taehyung. Matanya mulai digenangi air mata.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku mengejar Jimin dan berpacaran dengannya? Karena kupikir, dengan cara ini aku bisa melupakanmu... Namun, semua sia-sia... Setiap aku bersama Jimin, aku selalu memikirkanmu.. Itulah sebabnya, aku tidak pernah menolak permintaanmu bahkan ketika aku sedang berkencan dengan Jimin.." sahut Taehyung.

"Taehyung a..." Hoseok membuka lebar kedua matanya dan juga mulutnya, tak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan Taehyung.

"Dan kau tahu mengapa akhirnya aku memutuskan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jimin? Karena setelah kau berpacaran dengan Yoongi hyeong, wajahmu selalu saja melintas di benakku setiap aku berkencan dengan Jimin.. Di satu sisi aku tidak iklas melihatmu dengan orang lain, namun disisi lain aku bersyukur Yoongi hyeong yang kini ada disampingmu, bukan orang lain yang sama sekali tak kukenal..." sahut Taehyung lagi.

"Mianhae, Taehyung a... Aku... Sama sekali tidak mengetahui... Kalau kau masih mencintaiku... Aku justru dengan bodohnya menceritakan semua perasaanku untuk Yoongi hyeong kepadamu..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, hyeong... Awalnya kupikir kau juga masih menyukaiku... Ternyata yang kau sukai adalah Yoongi hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada sedih.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Yoongi hyeong juga menyadari perasaanku padamu... Kami sudah berbincang banyak mengenai hal ini, jadi kau tidak perlu menceritakan ini lagi pada Yoongi hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyeong.. Sudah tahu?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia berkali-kali mengatakan merasa bersalah padaku.. Namun, sudah kujelaskan juga padanya, tidak perlu merasa bersalah, karena kalian berdua sama sekali tidak bersalah... Dan ia sudah berjanji padaku untuk membahagiakanmu... Jadi, kalau suatu saat ia menyakitimu, katakan padaku, akau akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, araseo?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo, Kim Tae..."

"Aku... Masih menjadi sahabat terbaikmu kan, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja!"

"Aigoo~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan poni Hoseok.

"Satu hal lagi... Aku ingin besok kita berkumpul di rumahku... Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita akan berkumpul bersama tahun ini di rumahku..." sahut Taehyung.

"Wae.. Waeyo, Taehyung a?" Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Aku... Sudah daftar wajib militer melalui sahabat appa... Dan besok sore aku akan berangkat... Aku akan menjalani wajib militer selama dua tahun di Daegu... Karena itu, selama dua tahun kedepan kita tidak akan bisa berkumpul bersama kan? Namjoon juga harus menjalani masa traineenya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Wajib.. Militer? Mengapa mendadak? Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" sahut Hoseok, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengajukan cuti dua tahun dan baru akan melanjutkan kuliahku setelah kembali dari wajib militer.. Aigoo~ Aku akan lanjut menjadi mahasiswa ketika kalian sudah lulus nanti.. Huft~" gerutu Taehyung.

"Mengapa begitu mendadak?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. "Aku... Ingin membenahi diriku.. Aku menyadari, betapa cuek dan egoisnya aku selama ini... Aku sadar, bukan kalian yang membuangku, namun aku yang seringkali membuang kalian demi keegoisanku... Apalagi, aku perlu memebenahi semua perasaanku padamu, hyeong.. Tak mungkin selamanya aku terus-terusan mencintaimu kan? Aku hanya akan sakit hati setiap melihatmu bersama Yoongi hyeong jika aku terus mencintaimu.. Jadi kupikir, wajib militer adalah jalan terbaik untukku agar aku bisa semakin memperbaiki karakterku, dan membenahi perasaanku ini padamu.. Aku berharap, ketika aku kembali dua tahun yang akan datang, aku bisa tersenyum lebar kepadamu dan menyapamu sebagai sahabat terbaikku... Aku ingin kembali dua tahun lagi sambil tersenyum lebar menyambut pertemuan kita berlima dengan semua perubahanku... Perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik tentunya..."

Hoseok meneteskan air matanya. "Jadi, selama dua tahun ini aku tidak bisa lagi bergantung padamu?"

"Yoongi hyeong akan menjagamu dengan baik, aku yakin itu..." sahut Taehyung sambil menghapus air mata Hoseok.

Hoseok segera mengabarkan ketiga sahabatnya itu dan menceritakan bahwa besok Taehyung akan berangkat untuk wajib militer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Kelima bocah itu sudah berkumpul sejak jam delapan pagi di rumah Taehyung, berpesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan Namjoon lolos audisi. Dan merayakan kembalinya Taehyung bergabung dengan mereka.

Dari pagi sampai sore, mereka berpesta dan bermain dengan sangat bahagia, seolah itu adalah hari terakhir mereka hidup di dunia ini.

Dan ketika sore tiba, suasana berubah menjadi penuh air mata dan tangisan. Apalagi ketika Taehyung kembali dari salon.

Taehyung ijin pergi ke salon sejenak, dan ia kembali ke rumahnya dengan rambut yang sudah dicukur sangat pendek, bersiap untuk memulai wajib milternya esok hari.

Keempat sahabatnya mengantarkan Taehyung ke terminal bus terdekat, bersiap mengucapkan selamat tinggal selama dua tahun kepada sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Taehyung a.. Haruskah kau pergi begitu saja?" sahut Jin sambil berurai air mata.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jin. "Uljima, hyeong... Aku akan segera kembali. Dua tahun waktu yang singkat.. Kita akan bertemu lagi, tenang saja.."

"Mengapa begitu mendadak? Kupikir besok pagi kau akan mengantarkanku bersama mereka ke dorm tempat aku akan bernanung selama menjadi trainee..." sahut Namjoon, matanya mulai terlihat basah oleh air mata.

"Mian, hyeong... Mian karena aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke dorm... Kau harus berlatih dengan baik selama disana... Segeralah melakukan debutmu dan katakan dengan sangat keras di atas panggung bahwa kau adalah sahabatku, araseo?" sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk tubuh Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, Taehyung a.. Untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat padamu... Segeralah kembali dengan selamat, araseo?" sahut Yoongi, matanya juga dibasahi air mata.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Jaga Hoseok baik-baik ya, hyeong.. Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya, aku akan segera berlari dengan pistolku dan menembak kepalamu, araseo?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya setelah Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingnya dan tidak pernah menyakitinya..."

"Taehyung a... Segeralah kembali.. Aku... Kami... Selalu menunggumu disini.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, makan dan tidur dengan teratur... Araseo, imma?" sahut Hoseok. Air mata sudah mengalir sangat deras dari wajahnya, mengingatkan Taehyung akan perpisahan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Hoseok harus pindah rumah dari sebelah rumah Taehyung.

Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh Hoseok dengan sangat erat. "Araseo, hyeong.. Jangan khawatirkan aku.. Kau tahu kan betapa aku sangat menyayangi wajah tampanku ini? Aku akan mendapatkan pasangan yang jauh lebih manis darimu dengan wajahku ini... Jangan pernah menyesal karena melepaskanku demi Yoongi hyeong, araseo? Hehehe~"

Dan seketika itu juga air mata Taehyung mengalir dengan deras dari kedua bola matanya. Ketika ia memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok dan mengatakan hal itu kepada Hoseok.

Air mata Taehyung membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Hoseok. Air mata Hoseok juga membasahi jaket yang dikenakan Taehyung.

"Ini mengingatkanku.. Akan perpisahan kita dulu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil terisak dalam tangisnya, membuat tangis Hoseok semakin menjadi. Membuat air mata ikut menetes dari kedua mata Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jin.

"Segeralah kembali dengan selamat, araseo?" sahut Hoseok sambil terisak. "Jangan pernah lupakan kami..."

Pengumuman terdengar, mengatakan bahwa bus yang akan ditumpangi Taehyung akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan berpamitan sekali lagi kepada keempat sahabatnya, sambil berjanji bahwa ia akan kembali dua tahun lagi sebagai sahabat yang paling dapat dibanggakan.

Taehyung menaiki bus itu, dan bus itu pun mulai melaju.

Keempat sahabatnya melambaikan tangannya dari luar, dan Taehyung juga melambaikan tangannya dari dalam bus.

Bus itu melaju semakin menjauh, dan Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke senderan kursinya.

Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan di grup chatnya setelah kemarin ia kembali dimasukkan ke grup chat itu.

 ** _"Bahwa sesungguhnya, masa muda yang kau lalui dalam hidupmu adalah saat-saat terindah yang tak akan pernah bisa kau ulang kembali. Karenanya, jalanilah dengan penuh semangat selama kau berada di masa mudamu._**

 ** _Sesekali tak apa kau teteskan air matamu, karena apa yang tangisi di masa mudamu justru akan memberimu tawa di masa tuamu nanti, ketika semua ingatanmu kembali ke saat-saat dimana kau menjalani masa mudamu._**

 ** _Semua air mata kita hari ini, akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang indah untuk kita kenang dengan tawa di masa tua kita nanti, ya kan?_**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk selalu ada disisiku, sahabat-sahabatku.._**

 ** _Sampai bertemu dua tahun lagi... Aku mencintai kalian semua..."_**

Taehyung memejamkan kedua bola matanya, dan air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Dua tahun... Cepatlah berlalu..." gumamnya.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **NOTE: AKHIRNYA END JUGA SETELAH NGEBUT 27 CHAPTER WKWKW :)**

 **Mohon maafkan kalau endingnya sedih ya :) Lagi seneng bikin yang mellow-mellow nih biar para readers kaga bosen baca FF saya yang rata-rata happy ending semua ::)**

 **Ah tapi sebenernya ending FF ini juga terhitung happy ending kan ya? YoonSeok jadian, NamJin jadian, Namjoon terwujud cita-citanya lolos audisi, Jimin juga makin ngertiin perasaan Jungkook, dan Taehyung berusaha menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik :)**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka sama ending FF ini ya :)**

 **Sekali lagi, selalu thx a lot buat semua dukungan, support, masukan, semangat, dan pujiannya selama penggarapan FF ini dari chapter 1 sampe end di chapter 27 :)**

 **See u all in my next FF :) Jangan lupa reviewnya :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **review for reply:**

 **Senashin0817 : alhamdulillah kalo sena bahagia :) semoga sena suka endingnya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : kaga kerasa udah end aja ya yun? saya yg ngetiknya aja kaga berasa tau2 udah keriting ini jari/? :) here last chapternya :)**

 **dewiaisyah : akhirnya NamJin happy ending wkwkw XD taehyung mau meditasi tuh di ARMY wkwkw XD kamu juga semangat terus ya dwei, jgn lupa kita ketemu lg di ff saya lainnya :)**

 **ming : tae bocah emang XD here ya endingnya :)**

 **hopekies : wkwkw saya beloman sempet buka line nih kies ntaran ya kalo pas buka line kamu saya spam/? XD**

 **kimhyoshin : TRUS SIAPA YANG NGETIK? XD widih semangat ya nugasnya hyo! :)**

 **mphiihopeworld : ngakak XD hayo kamu pernah kayak taetae kaga? tiba2 left chat aja? XD iya nih end udah :( see u in my other ff ya! :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : iya namjin emang pairing paling pas banget lah di bangtan wkwkw XD yah ingusan masa, tania masih di bawah umur ya/? #abaikan XD yah udah end deh sedih juga saya namatinnya :(**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : yg main siapa? 2 jam tamat apa series itu dewiicantik? O_O gpp request mah request aja, byk kok yang sering request juga ke saya :) sebisa saya kerjain akan saya kerjain (read: semampu saya tapi ya wkwkw)**

 **zizid exo : yok dah makan2 tp zizid yg bayar XD**

 **hopev: VHope nya di Bangtan Bloody School aja ya :)**

 **Hana : taetaenya lg PMS/? XD oh KookHope maksudnya? wkwkw iya insya allah kalo nemu idenya saya bikinin deh KookHope :)**

 **fhope : kalo mau yg endingnya vhope silakan baca "Bangtan Bloody School" yang akan saya post minggu depan ya :) atau ff saya yg udah end banyak tuh VHopenya, silakan dibaca :) btw salam kenal ya, baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot for reading my ff :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : taetae memilih untuk memperbaiki jati dirinya di army ternyata XD**

 **vhope shipper: mian klo endingya harus begini/? :)**

 **Sanosei: jimin akan bahagia dengan jungkook pada akhirnya :) btw salam kenal ya sei, baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx for reading my ff btw :)**


	28. Reply For Review

**reply for review :**

 **mphiihopeworld: alhamdulillah kamu suka sama endingnya :) kaga ngangis kan bacanya? kok saya baca ulang abis saya post saya yg malah mau nangis ya wkwkw #authoraneh XD hayo vhope apa yoonseok hayo? XD**

 **daejung : annyeong daejung ah :) salam kenal ya, kayaknya baru liat kamu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) bangtan bloody school insya allah saya post selasa tgl 31 jan 2017 :)**

 **ekayuni018 : tamat yun tamat ini ff akhirnya tamat setelah sekian banyak chapter terketik/? #abaikan XD iya mereka bakal "sementara" berpisah kok :) whoaaaa thx thx a lot yun buat pujiannya wah terhura saya {} iya ini saya lagi mengerjakan beberapa karya/? yg belum tau kapan mau saya postnya wkwkw XD jangan lupa sering2 cek akun saya jd bisa liat ff update an nya ya :)**

 **ming : kookmin sudah bahagia dalam "hubungan gantung" emreka wkwkw #evilmode XD man up artinya apa?**

 **Guest : jangan nangis sayang, saya jd pingin ikut nangis/? iya yang bangtan bloody school aman pairingnya udah kelock kaga bakal serumit ff saya lainnya wkwkw "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - VHope NamJin YoonMin FF" :)**

 **Hana : whoaaa thx a lot hana pujiannya :) btw SPOILER NIH SPOILER KHUSUS HANA, SESUAI REQUESTMU MINTA DIBIKININ FF JUNGHOPE alias KOOKHOPE DAN JINHOPE, SAYA BIKININ FF BARU NIH "FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - #KookHope #JinHope FF" dapet ide sedikit dari drama Goblin (btw sedih ih drama goblin tamat :( hiks) tapi pempublishannya masih belum tau kapan ya karena saya juga lagi fokus ke pempublishan "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - NamJin YoonMin VHope FF" sama "AS I TOLD YOU - KookMin VMin FF" dulu :) mohon bersabar ya Hana :) stay with me terus ya :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : aaaah jepang? saya kurang suka sebenernya tp kapan2 kalo pas lg kaga banyak tugas kampus saya usahain nonton deh dewiicantik :)**

 **zizid exo : sama2 sayang :)**

 **dewiaisyah : plot twist ya wi? sekali2 plot twist ah biar greget/? #abaikan XD thx juga udah setia baca ff ini dari awal ya :) see u in my other ff :) iya nih saya lagi garap 4 FF :) "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - NamJin YoonMin VHope FF", "AS I TOLD YOU - KookMin VMin FF", " FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - #KookHope #JinHope FF" sama "THE STORY OF LOVE - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF" tapi pempublishannya masih dipertanyakan kapan soalnya saya lagi fokus untuk Bangtan Bloody School sama As I Told You dulu nih :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : whoaaaaaaaaa jinjja? gumawo tan! terhura bgt baca reviewmu :) thx a lot for liking my ff! :* alhamdulillah kalo pesen2nya nyampe ke kamu :) jadi kaga sia2 saya ngetiknya wkwkw :) jangan sendirian dong kan ada saya #lah XD seriusan nangis baca endingnya? sama dong, saya abis selesai saya publish kemaren saya baca ulang chapter terakhirnya eh kok berasa sedih juga saya bacanya, padahal pas ngetik kaga sedih bgt rasanya... aneh ya? XD u too, fighting!**

 **Avijunhobie : saya juga sedih namatinnya tapi kalo kaga ditamatin ntar mau sampe chapter berapa wkwkw XD minggu depan akan saya post "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - NamJin YoonMin VHope FF" sama "AS I TOLD YOU - KookMin VMin FF" jadi jangan lupa dibaca ya! :) thx thx a lot avi for liking my ff :) love u much :***

 **Senashin0817 : narathin dari chapter 1 sampe end di chapter 27 itu kira2 berapa ratus detik ya sena? wkwkw :) whoaaa thx a lot banget pujiannya! saya sayang kamu :* see u in my other ff ya! :)**

 **hopekies: KAMU TEGA BLOKIR SAYA? O_O #abaikan XD wkwkw sekali2 gantung kies biar kaga bosen/? :)**

 **hopiwife : LONGTIMENOSEE :) whoaaaa enak dong liburan ke rumah saudara? :) jgn nangis sini saya pukpuk :) silakan ditunggu ff saya lainnya ya :) stay with me ok? :)**

* * *

 **BTW BTW BTW SAYA MAU NGUCAPIN SANGAAAAT BANYAAAK TERIMA KASIH BANGET BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG STAY SAMA SAYA DI FF INI :)**

 **TADINYA SAYA PIKIR FF INI BAKAL JD FF YANG SIMPLE, TERNYATA DAPET BANYAK RESPON POSITIF BEGINI WHOAAAA I'M SPEECHLESS JINJJA GUMAWO KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA /peluk2 erat semua readers kaga mau lep[asin/**

 **THX A LOT BANGET UDAH STAY DARI CH. 1 SAMPE END DI CH.27 (walaupun pendek2 per chapternya waks) :)**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SEMUAAAA MASUKAN, SARAN, SUPPORT, PUJIAN, SEMANGAT, DAN REVIEW2NYA :)**

 **SAYA SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA :***

 **BTW MINGGU DEPAN AKAN MULAI SAYA POST INSYA ALLAH FF "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - NamJin YoonMin VHope FF" SAMA "AS I TOLD YOU - KookMin VMin FF".**

 **DAN SAYA JUGA LAGI NGERJAIN DUA FF LAINNYA YAITU " FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - #KookHope #JinHope FF" SAMA "THE STORY OF LOVE - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF" TAPI YANG DUA TERKAHIR INI BELUM SAYA BISA PASTIIN KAPAN PEMPUBLISHANNYA JADI SERING2 CEK LAPAK SAYA YA BIAR TAU KAPAN DIPUBLISHNYA WKWKW :)  
**

 **SALAM SAYANG DARI TAE-V UNTUK KALIAN :* /deep bows/**


End file.
